Labyrinth
by Tala-baby
Summary: REWRITE COMPLETE: Based on the film. Graphic Yaoi: Don't read if homophobic! Tala's stepbrother Bryan is kidnapped and Tala must brave the Labyrinth to save him from the clutches of the Goblin king Kai. However Kai wants more than a brat as his prize...
1. Give me the child

Luna: Okay, I know this is not the ballroom chapter everyone was waiting on, but I am on a roll here. I've rewritten this chapter and intend to rewrite the next couple also. The latter chapters aren't so embarrassing to they may stay as is. I'll let you know. For now though, know I am working on the Ballroom scene, and it's turning out quite long, so be content, there will be much scheming, I promise…

III

LABYRINTH

III

It was his favourite place to go when he felt out of sorts. The blanket of lush grass spread beneath his feet shimmering in muted tones, the whistle of the wind through the trees and the ethereal bubble of water, a gentle hush of sound to his ears as he closed his eyes and breathed in the faint scent of nearby woodland and flowers carried on a breeze only just bitter enough to raise goose-bumps on his arms under the thin material of his dark button up shirt.

"Give me the child," His lashes fluttered softly as he sucked in another calming breath, arms raising slightly as if to embrace the scenery, feeling all his thoughts melt away, words flitting from his lips with the ease of memory, gaining volume with every line recited "Through danger's untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen."

His attention was stolen briefly as the soft hoot of an owl interrupted the flow of words, softened blue eyes turning into the branches of a nearby tree, a soft smudge of white hidden within the whisper of leaves, wise eyes watching his every move. Tala returned the stare, almost speaking to the beautiful bird, a barn owl settled on its high perch, not even noting the unlikely placement so early in the day "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great."

An echo of thunder rolled on the clouds overhead, causing him to cast his eyes to the sky, the thickening mass overhead threatening rain. The boy swept fiery bangs from his face as he stared upward, the faintest hint of a line forming on smooth skin as his brow furrowed in concentration. "For my will is as strong as yours…" He muttered, as if unsure "And my kingdom as great-"

With an unhappy sigh he reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a well-worn and much loved leather bound book, flaking gold script curled over the front page, flipping it open to reach a certain page with an ease that only came from excessive use "Damn, I can never remember that line!"

Another roll of thunder echoed above his head and the boy's travelling companion, a well fluffed grey German Sheppard bounced up on his paws, barking excitedly at the loud noise, calling for the redhead's attention and did not settle until, with a fond smile, his master came to sit beside him on a cold stone bench, one pale hand reaching out to pet him distractedly, blue eyes racing over dog-eared pages and he let out a frustrated huff of air "You have no power over me."

The dog beside him barked again, this time startled by the sharp chime of the nearby clock tower that overlooked the park and the boy's eyes raised to the high hands that seemed to swallow time "Oh hell, IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK!"

The only witness to the hasty departure of the two companions fluttered downy wings from its perch as the boy turned, and ran, trainers sliding on the thick grass with near silent squeaks, the dog bounding not far behind him, out of the park and across the bridge as the weather turned sour and the rapid descent of rain drenched the ground with frightening speed, the rumble of thunder shaking it restlessly from the clouds.

The boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the downpour, across the street and left, eyes ahead, every image around him to lead him home imprinted within his mind like a well-thought-out map. Turning left again and running past the sparse line of shops cluttered against the roadside, he shook the water from his hair, wiping a wet sleeve across his face to rid himself of the trickles of water running into his eyes, his feet sliding on the slick surface of the pavement as he turned another corner, cutting between two houses and sprinting across the yard, hoping to high heaven that Mrs Bennet wouldn't catch him sneaking through her flower-patch again. Slipping quickly through the badly whitewashed front gate, he turned right and hit his stride, home in sight, Wolborg dancing on his heels, coat soaked through in the heavy sheets of rain. Cutting across two front lawns and crossing the road he caught sight of a figure on the front porch, back stiff as a board, and he could swear even from that distance he could see her lip curling.

"Oh, it's not fair!" He came to rest on the ascending wooden steps of his house, utterly soaked, his stepmother posed in front of him, the evil Queen ready to descend upon him with every ounce of her poisonous wrath, lips pursed into a tight frown. She was dressed to impress, a little black number and a smattering of make-up, blonde hair, usually pushed up behind a plain purple headband piled on her head like a curly birthday cake. It made him sick.

"Oh really." She sighed, as if he'd done her some great injustice and he raised his head to stare at her, biting the inside of his lip to quell the urge to scowl at her and cause an upset he was ill-prepared for. Instead he threw out an apology through gritted teeth and waited for the barrage, shoulders tensed in anticipation.

She sighed again, a noise he was well-used to and it bothered him that everything he ever did was a nuisance to her. As if she were his real mother. As if she had the right. Her tone was disdainful as she turned away from him, waving impatiently at the door "Well don't just stand out there in the rain, come on!"

He brushed his two bangs of red hair out of his eyes in irritation, glancing back at his sodden pet, a soft look overcoming his features at the near incoherent whine of the dog sat at the bottom of the stairs "Alright, Wolborg, come on…"

His stepmother's hand shot out, tone sharp as a sour note "Not the dog."

His breath caught in his throat, barely restraining his temper "But it's pouring!"

His stepmother grinned slightly, as if delighting in her authority and waved her hand imperiously at the animal, shooing him away "Go on now, into the garage."

The boy watched, not even bothering to move out of the downpour as he watched his best friend wander off under the open sliding door of the garage and shook himself dry with an unhappy whine, turning to sit on partially dry cement, eyes turned sorrowfully toward the house.

Shaking his own head in apology, frosty blue eyes cut through the figure before him like ice before he unceremoniously pushed past his stepmother and stormed into the house muttering curses under his breath, eyes slightly damp, his slender frame wracked with shivers from the loss of heat as his fiery hair fell loose about his shoulder's from it's usual style. Shaking hands tried to push the red mess backwards, slicking it out of his face with cold fingers, well aware that his trainers were streaking mud across the wooden floors and his jeans were dripping water everywhere, and not caring.

"Tala, you're an hour late."

Tala turned eyes ablaze "I said I'm sorry!"

"Please, let me finish!" His stepmother continued "Your father and I go out very rarely-"

"Oh please," Tala hissed, "You go out every single weekend."

His stepmother raised her hand commandingly and Tala bristled, fists clenching at his sides as his stepmother's eyes narrowed "And I ask you to baby sit only if it won't interfere with your plans-"

Tala fumed "Well how do you know? You don't know what my plans are!" Turning his back on her, he kicked off his dirty trainers, scoffing in the back of his throat at his completely waterlogged socks, and trekked laboriously up the stairs, pausing to turn around half way up "You don't even ask me anymore!"

Judy shook her head, exasperated, "Well I assume you'd tell me if you had a date, it would be nice if you had a date, you should have dates at your age-"

Lips parting as if to argue, Tala could do nothing but scoff again, this time in disbelief at the audacity of his stepmother to presume she would be given any knowledge of any love-life he would like to engage in, fingers tightening on the banister, ready to give the interfering wench a verbal tongue-lashing when his father's voice cut him across, emerging with the second bane of Tala's existence swaddled in his arms like precious cargo. Tala shot one contemptuous look at the bundle of lilac fuzz cuddled against his father's chest and turned to storm up the stairs without ceremony.

"Tala you're home, we were worried about you."

Tala didn't bother to turn around, bare feet burning holes in the floor with the force of his frustration, screwing his eyes shut as he gripped his doorframe, screaming over his shoulder, "I can't do anything right now can I?" The door slammed behind him as he locked himself in his room.

Boris's black eyes narrowed in confusion as he brushed a purple lock of hair back on his head, shooting a glance down at Judy, bouncing Bryan on his hip in a consoling manner as the baby began to fuss over the noise. Judy couldn't contain her wince as the door to Tala's room slammed shut and turned to her fiancée, her gaze suddenly soft and imploring, like a victim pleading for a fair trial "He treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say…"

"I'll go talk to him." Boris could feel the headache forming between his eyes, as he did every time he had to settle World Wars between his fiancée and his firstborn son, turning and making his way quietly up the stairs, dodging the wet tracks of Tala's socks as the baby in his arms began to cry. Deciding that the youngest came first, he turned into the master bedroom to put Bryan to bed before confronting his headstrong teenager.

III

Tala sat at his vanity unit in his room, staring into the mirror, head resting heavily in his hands, his hair starting to curl slightly at the end from the heat inside the house. His eyes rested anywhere but himself, running over the puzzles along his bookshelves. Little board games, fairytale books, figurines of gnomes and elves, human dolls with catlike features and ears and tails, little plastic toys with goblin faces. His eyes finally fell still on the music box his mother had given him before she left. A white platform with lace-spun trellises and inside, a pretty girl in a voluminous white dress that span to a beautiful song, yet unnamed and had no lyrics.

Blue eyes raised to the rim of the mirror where pictures of his mother had been stuck or taped around the edges of the glass, her short stories and framed photographs covered the majority of his desk. He tried very hard to see the resemblance between them. Many said it was uncanny. The similarity lay in the blue eyes, he thought. Twisting turning solutions of navy, cerulean, sky and ocean blue. There was none of her in the swirling shades of bright red hair, nor in the pale baby-soft skin. She was tall and willowy, where he was average height and though slender, could not be considered anything else. He'd rather not dwell on it. Though he loved his mother, she'd left him here in the end.

Tala plucked a small dressing up crown from the tangle of clutter on the desk and placed it precariously on his head, fingers reaching forward to press against the glass, almost without knowing it, speaking the words into the mirror "Through danger's untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen."

A knock came at the door and his father's voice came through it, completely disrupting any reverie he may have been lost in "Tala, can I talk to you?"

The redhead threw his crown on the unit and hissed in his throat as he pulled himself up from the seat in front of the vanity, moving over to his wardrobe and yanking the door open, surprised it didn't fall off under the force of his upset "There's nothing to talk about."

He glanced at his mother's picture his hand reaching into his stash of clothes and withdrawing with a fresh pair of dark jeans and an old band t-shirt he hadn't worn for a year or so. He shrugged half heartedly, tugging out a long sleeved red button up shirt, to throw on and block out the chill in his spine from the rain.

"You better hurry, you're going to be late." He added, in no mood for a pep talk.

"Listen we've fed Bryan and we've put him to bed, we have to leave now but we'll be back around midnight." The door couldn't muffle the tone enough to placate Tala and he felt his blood boil as he peeled off the wet material clinging to his skin, slinging them into a corner "You really wanted to talk to me didn't you?" He sneered sarcastically, yanking on his fresh clothes with a violence that would have been painful were he not so angry and threw himself on his bed "Practically broke down the door!"

The retreating footsteps did nothing to calm him, though he felt some sort of relief as he heard the front door close behind them as they left for their night of glitz and glamour. However, the relief did not last long. In mid-motion, partly reclined on the duvet, his eyes caught on the empty space in his teddy-cabinet "Galzzy!" Tala shot up on his bed, eyes burning like a blue lagoon "Someone has been in my room again, I hate that!"

He rolled off of the bed, bare feet pressing down in the plush carpet and marched over to the door, yanking it open, hearing the small snap of splintering wood but ignoring it, too enraged that once again he had to save his bear plushie from his baby stepbrother "I hate it!"

Hearing his baby brother's crying he was made even more furious as he strode into the small playroom and glared at the cot as he swiped Galzzy from the carpet and hissed at the baby who stared back him, round face red from his screaming, tiny fists wrapped tightly around the wooden bars, lilac hair spiked up in disarray, clashing horribly with his red and white striped one-sie.

Tala felt dislike brewing inside him. He never wanted to have a brother, let alone a step-brother. He'd never wanted a Stepmother. He'd never wanted his mother to leave, or his father to let her. He never wanted to be the one who 'stayed at home with the baby'. It was never a hobby he had wanted to take up. No, he didn't like the bundle of lilac fuzz at all. Or the burden of responsibility that came with Sir Wail-a-lot taking up residence in his house and breaking the sound barrier every damn day!

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He snarled at the baby as he clutched at the bars with tiny fingers, still bawling in a high decibel, high enough to tap-dance on the flustered teenager's last nerve. Tala closed his eyes, tightening his arms around Galzzy the bear as he buried his face in its plush fur, trying to block out the awful noise "Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" The only reply was the powerful static of lightning slashing the sky into segments, thunder rolling over the darkened clouds outside the window and Bryan's cries turned from average ear-splitters to hysterical ground shaking magnitude, demanding attention.

"What do you want!" Tala snapped at the striped disaster, fighting the urge to dig his claws into Galzzy's plush body. The bear didn't deserve it. "You want a story? Huh? Okay" Tala sat down on his parent's bed, clutching the brown toy to his chest, stroking the downy fur soothingly, mainly to calm his nerves. The tension of the next streak of lightning imminent and the shrieking of the younger boy doing nothing to temper his mood, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young boy whose stepmother always made him stay home with the baby, and the baby was a spoilt child and he wanted everything for himself and the young boy was practically a slave." Tala felt his lips curve deviously as he set his bear on the lacework of the duvet. "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the young boy and he had given him certain powers."

Content that the midget had quieted his fussing if only a little, Tala wandered over to the vanity unit, picking up his stepmother's hairbrush with no regard to touching the woman's belonging's, waving it melodramatically with one hand, watching the red blotched face in the mirror that stared back through white painted wooden bars. "So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to him, he called on the goblins for help."

III

In another place altogether, the redhead's voice carried, the words he spoke summoning ancient lore, a thing the teenager had no idea was real. Several small faces awakened at the soft lilting of the storyteller's voice, ears perking in interest, eyes widening at what hey heard, and one of them hissed, his voice raspy and small. "Listen."

III

Tala dropped the silver-laid brush back onto the polished surface of the wooden vanity with little care, swiping up the baby's red and white striped hat instead, tugging the elasticised fabric over his head, pulling it down obscenely over the softened slightly damp spikes of his hair. He stood before the mirror, and in a low tone he changed his voice into that of a goblin's, a soft sibilant hiss that sounded as cold and ethereal as ice in moonlight. "Say your right words, the goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free." Tala laughed, pulling the ugly hat off and shaking his mussed hair, blissfully unaware of his mythological audience.

"But the boy knew, that the king of the goblin's would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin," Tala turned his back on the mirror, his voice hushing with every word as he crept towards the baby's cot. "And so the boy suffered in silence, until one night when he was tired from the day of housework and he was hurt by the harsh words of his stepmother and he could no longer stand it-"

A fork of brilliant light lit up the sky, the shadows of the trees in the wild winds crawling across the floor towards the bed and Bryan shrieked loudly, his wailing notching up in his panic, fingers turning white in their grip around the bars as he screamed his little lilac head off. Tala sighed, tilting his head back, fingers raking through crimson hair in frustration as he ground out through gritted teeth, "Why won't you shut up!"

Bryan continued to cry, rubbing his eyes raw with small fists, the face previously splotched with patches of red now turning puce in its distress. Tala growled in his throat, stalking to the cot and reaching in, lifting the baby into his arms like a useless sack of potatoes, attempting to emulate the calming bounce that he had seen his father use to settle the screaming infant. The younger wriggled on his hip, having none of it.

"Alright, alright, alright, knock it off, come on." The baby continued, throwing his head back and howling for all he was worth. "Stop it, stop it! I'll say the words!" Tala's threats seemed to fall empty, as the noisy brat did not quieten, kicking his little legs in agitation. "No I mustn't," The redhead mused, smile turned smirk in a smooth transition, "I mustn't say-" The gasp of the goblins crept into the darkened corners of the room in hope of opportunity came on deaf ears, Tala not hearing the sharp intake of breath. "I wish, I wish-"

III

Obscene grins spread on small faces, beady eyes gleaming hopefully in the dark, fixed on the young human in the middle of the brightly lit room, bouncing a chubby brat-ling on his denim clad hip, the smaller of the two making an awful racket. Small gnarled fingers clutched at the hem of the duvet from beneath the bed, scrabbled at the carpet in the shadowed corners of the room.

"Listen!" The voices were animated hissing, jubilant with excitement. They had not been summoned in so long… "He's going to say it!"

"Say what?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

A small wrinkled face peered up, raised hands commanding silence from the small hunched bodies scattered outside of the redhead's vision, the small noises detectable in silence hidden by the storm raging outside, their presence still unnoticed.

"Hush, listen, he's going to say the words!" Eyes widened, focussed on the youngling that had called them, the spoiled and arrogant boy unknowing that they had heed the call.

III

Tala lifted the baby up, not sadistic enough to hurt the helpless form, hands supporting the kicking brat under arms soft with baby fat, as the thunder roared through the rain. Tala fancied the sound a harras of horses, hooves crushing the clouds beneath their fury. He held the child high, looking up, his imagining turning this moment into a summoning, his mind's eye courting the brief image of who he imagined would be the King he spun tales around. "I can bear it no longer!" Lightning flashed again, lighting up the room with all it's wild natural glory. "Goblin king! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this stupid child of mine far away from me!" The room stood still, Tala not daring to breathe as Bryan continued to cry, still having his own tiny tantrum. Nothing moved.

III

The small creatures scattered about the room sighed in disappointment, their small faces scrunching up into even more grotesque expressions, lips pursed in scowls and pouting that looked a great deal less than adorable, "That's not it!"

One of the smaller ones that had scurried under the bed, hidden by lace and ribbon, slapped its head in grief. "Where'd he learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"

III

Tala brought the baby down, knowing damn well he'd never get a response from his fairytale villain yet still disappointed as he set the fussing child awkwardly in his arms, rocking him, as it seemed he still thought he had the right to flout the hosepipe ban with his incessant tears. "Oh Bryan, stop it!" No matter how many times he said it, Tala could not get the flesh-coloured football to quieten. "Oh, I wish I did know what to say to make the Goblin's come and take you away!"

III

Several figures in the room twitched, fingers clenching in annoyance, ears flicking, only one of the Goblins daring to speak, hissing in fury, while the others were content to merely think. "I wish the goblin's would come and take you away right now! That's not hard, IS IT?"

III

Tala shook his head as the baby was turning a fascinating shade of purple with his screaming and didn't seem to want to give up anytime soon. He was wasting his time. Precious time that could be spent daydreaming, maybe even practicing his recital from his book. Precious time that could be put to better use on achievable goals rather than trying to make the baby ball of noise shut up, which seemed from his point of view, a fruitless task. Regardless, something, a niggling urge at the back of his mind, a whisper against his ear maybe, something he couldn't quite put his finger on spurred him on. A coaxing voice, like velvet against his ear.

"I wish, I wish-"

III

One of the larger goblins perked up, ears pricking, toothless mouth lolling open in a gawking smile. "Did he say it?"

A collective venomous hiss made him cower back down again, barely discernable among his smaller brethren. "SHUT UP!"

III

The redhead tensed, turning to look around the room, the voice he had thought he had heard gone without a trace, only a whispered breeze against the delicate shell of his ear that hadn't come from the bolted window. Tala shivered, arms tightening around the wailing child almost protectively before he came to his senses, scoffing loudly as he turned back to the cot, placing the burdensome bundle among the strewn blankets and pulling them over the flailing arms and legs, beyond caring. If Bryan wanted to cry until his head imploded, who was Tala to talk him to sense? As he straightened and stared down at the baby, he felt a pang of irritation fill him, watching the weak little thing roll onto his stomach, trying to escape the blankets.

Tala's lips twisted into a frown, thoughts poisoning with anger for the two people who had come and ruined his perfect home, now taking his time, filling his days with chores and babysitting. Judy hated him. He was sure of it. He had the inkling that Bryan was pressed on him only to make him miserable. For that sole purpose in fact. Bryan had been spawned to make Tala personally, miserable.

Stalking over to the door, the redhead stopped, noting with morbid fascination that no matter what the distance, Bryan's shrieking still burst eardrums and as he raised a taunting finger to the light switch, he sneered, "I wish the goblin's would come and take you away, right now." Flicking off the lights he closed the door behind him, only a half stride across the hallway before something struck him. Pure silence. No crying, not a single whimper or hiccup. He half turned, staring at the door, feeling another chill crawl up his spine. He had felt something in that room, now he was sure of it.

Tentatively, Tala set his hand on the brass handle of the door, pushing it open, swallowing nervously though he tried to summon a small amount of bravado. If this was some sort of trick he didn't appreciate it. The storm continued to rage outside the window, lightning setting the room briefly aglow through the lace curtains as he peered inside.

"Bryan?" Tala reached out a hesitant hand and flicked the light switch but the room remained dark and silent. Because of the storm? Tala flicked the switch again, wondering if there had been a surge that cut the electricity? Maybe the lightning struck the power lines? Or the bulbs blew? Common logic of course. Nothing more. "Bryan? Are you alright?"

Blue eyes squinted at the cot as the sky lit again, not long enough for him to see anything. "Bryan? Why aren't you crying?"

He stepped further into the room, his uncertainty faltering his step more than he would have liked as he moved silently towards the cot, biting his lip in nervousness as he approached it, eyes wider with every step, both in fear and anger. Anger for if the baby was playing a trick and anger at himself for making himself feel like a fool, and fear, if something had happened. What could happen? In a safe little wooden box swaddled in plush blankets, there's no way Bryan could have gotten out or hurt himself..

A raspy noise came from the cot as the covers twitched and Tala jumped, knowing that Bryan's voice was not like that at all. Nothing like that at all, but Tala knew the voice, the sibilance of it, the sharp hiss that sounded almost like a laugh. Something otherworldly. Tala froze. It sounded like his interpretation of a goblin. But Goblin's didn't exist did they?

The covers became calm again as he got closer, breath quickening even as he tried to quell his panic. Reaching over the edge of the cot, he paused, suddenly cautious, wondering what could be cowering under those blankets, but with a quick mental shake, he decided to treat it like a band aid, holding his breath as he lunged forward, grabbing at the padded fabric and yanking it back, breath escaping in a loud gasp as he found the cot empty and the baby nowhere in sight.

The sudden loud scraping of what sounded like nails over a chalkboard made the redhead cry out, spinning to stare at the windows, fluttering wings lit up by the storm frightening him. A white owl, the owl he had seen in the park that evening, beat at the closed window with ruffled wings, feathers looking sharp as talons against the glass. Tala jumped again at the thump of something striking the carpet behind him, turning and seeing nothing, the thunder overhead seeming to increase in volume. Without Bryan's cries to contend with, the cloud-crushing hooves of the stallions riding the sky had raced into a stampede, the noise unbearably loud. A grunt sounded to his right and his eyes blinked shut in disbelief. Was that a goblin sliding down the canopy of his parents bed? Laughter flooded the room, high pitched and childish, and things started to move. Tala could do nothing but stand there, eyes catching fleeting glimpses of movement, but not fast enough to assure himself it was real. He spun and stared as shadow after shadow crept out of his vision, another appearing behind him but disappeared with out a trace, another to his left and behind him again. One rolled under the bed but disappeared and Tala was left, confused and frightened in the centre of the room.

His eyes darted to the window as the lock unclasped and the window's swung open, hitting the walls behind them with a crash so loud, Tala marvelled at the fact they did not break. He had no time to dwell on it though as razor wings flew at his face, wise eyes flashing carmine in the stark light from the sky. Tala brought his arms up quickly with a shriek as the bird flew directly at him, the sensation of being surrounded by wings strange and while they were beautiful, terrifying.

The owl fluttered frantically in his face, screeching shrilly through a sharp beak and Tala could do nothing but back away, both arms crossed over his face to defend himself as the bird retreated, clicking sharply with its beak as it backed off and Tala lowered his arms in time to see the owl transform. Blue eyes widened in shock as feathers retreated, wings shrinking in on themselves as the bird changed shape, lengthening, widening, doubling, tripling in size.

Those wise ruby eyes were fixed on him and Tala took another faltering step backwards, unable to absorb what was happening. The figure backlit by the open window stared at him. All he could see were those eyes, sharp, penetrating, calculating, and the slow curve of a smile on the lips of the man the owl had become. A smile that chilled him to the very bone.

Tala steeled his nerve, swallowing his fear as he stood up straight, noting the length of the mans shadow as it crept across the floor towards him, almost seemed to reach out to him and drag him into itself. Inhaling slowly through his nose, pushing away the dizzying sensation caused from lack of air, Tala stared straight into those glinting knowledgeable eyes, forcing himself to speak before he lost his self-control and ran screaming from the room. He considered diplomacy, but with the thought that this was his house, his brother and his window the shape shifter had nearly broken, he decided diplomacy could shove off. His home had been invaded.

He took back the step he had retreated, and watched as that condescending smile turned into a smug smirk. Was that a hint of pride? The redhead scowled.

"Who the fuck are you?"


	2. Introductions

Luna: Behold, rewritten chapter two of Labyrinth. Not that anyone noticed that I had rewritten chapter one –pouty face- Love me, for Kai's sake! –Falls off the couch-

III

LABYRINTH

III

"Who the fuck are you?"

Crimson eyes appraised him from under slate hair, deep, dark, almost sensual in their gaze as if Tala had something of value the stranger wanted very much to possess, and Tala felt naked under that look, yet could not tear his eyes away. The pale luminescent skin of the bluenette's face was marked with cyan blue triangles, two marked sharply over the flesh of each cheek like shark fins. Tala swallowed the sound quite audible in the suddenly silent room, even the storm lulling to hush in the presence of this unusual creature. He noted again the odd sort of glow that radiated from the shadow blocking his window, an almost crimson shine, barely perceivable. Tala found, only when he stared so hard his eyes began to water did it become apparent.

The imposing figure wore a spill of fabric over his back, a cloak Tala thought, that seemed to soak up the dim light that managed to feebly crawl up through the window from the street below and a streak of silken claret strewn almost haplessly around broad shoulders. The dull shimmer of leather under the shadow of the cloak caught the redhead's eye and Tala's brain reacted before the teenager could stop it, baby blue's flickering down over the masculine body before him in an appraising manner.

Black silk, of course, he noted with wry amusement. The glimmering material hung around the stranger's form in a flattering fashion, slightly ruffled in front in a salute to poetic renaissance. The wide sliver of pale flesh visible at the loosely laced chest of the shirt revealed the shine of metal, the craft of a bird mid-flight, wings spread majestically inside the cradle of a crescent moon hung about the man's neck. Tala thought the bird to be a phoenix from the flourish in the elongated tail and the arch of wings more flame than feathers. And leather. Strong muscled legs were revealed in all their glory under the hide that clung to every line of the man's lower body, tucking into equally sinful black boots.

Depthless ruby eyes were still fixed on him as he met them once again and Tala chose to hold his ground under the penetrating stare. The more pronounced smile on the man's face made the younger shift uncomfortably. Did he just check out the odd bird-man who tried to claw his eyes out with his now invisible talons? Yes, Tala blinked dumbfounded, yes he did.

"Are we going to play Mexican stand-off all night?" The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to think about them, about to slap himself in the head for his stupidity when the bluenette moved. It was only a slight movement, but enough to let Tala know he was listening. Slate hair shifted slightly with the tilt of the head, an almost condescending movement as the redhead found himself studied from a slightly different angle. Tala huffed a frustrated sigh. Bryan was easier to talk to.

Bryan.

Tala straightened his back as he stepped forward, the scant three feet between him and... Well, he had no idea what to call him, regardless, the scant three feet between them dwindling ever so slightly. Garnet eyes seemed to be laughing at him, some sort of private joke he had yet to figure out, and it was with a stuttering breath of disbelief that Tala jumped to his first conclusion, the only one to come to mind, "You're him aren't you?" The shadow of a man seemed to smirk wider, a glint of white teeth flashing through amused lips.

"You're the Goblin King." Assured by his discovery, Tala moved forward again, suddenly regretting it as he noted the height advantage said Goblin King held over him. Tala suddenly felt very small under the imposing figure, sorely tempted to just shut up, turn tail and run, but he held his nerve, cementing himself to the spot he stood in, "I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same." He was aware of the tone of desperation permeating his voice and he was hard-pressed not to just fling himself on the bluenette's mercy, certain whatever the Goblin King would do to him could never amount to the pain he would feel under the shame-filled, maybe even hate-filled weighty stare of his father.

"What's said is said." The voice was molten sin. A hint of forbidding rang in the tone, rich and warm, slightly cocky, like melted chocolate and with an edge of arrogance. The man was imposing yes, but again, Tala found himself transfixed, eyes fixed as the lips of the now informally introduced Goblin King moulded to form words. The redhead clenched his fists, the sting of nails in his palms startling him awake from his trance, and the shadowed man folded his arms as he stared down at Tala hungrily.

"But," The younger started, eyes darting around the room, flickering to the cot just to check that this wasn't some sort of sick practical joke he hadn't grasped yet, shaking his head in denial as he moved his gaze back to the stranger infiltrating his house, "I didn't mean it."

The Goblin King smirked if possible even wider, sensual lips curving in a condescending manner as he studied the beautiful youth word-sparring with him on the matter of right and ignorance, "Oh you didn't?" He quipped sarcastically with a chuckle, burning eyes glittering with mirth. The redhead was truly stunning, even more so now stood before him, cowering in his presence like a frightened child, than he had been speaking impassioned words at the park, blue eyes fixed gravely on the owl he had mistaken for a common bird on his perch.

"Please?" The ominous figure took great pleasure in the meek tone, as Tala twisted his hands around themselves, totally lost for words, shifting nervously in the dark of his shadow, "Where is he?"

The Goblin King pulled his pair of leather gloves further onto his hands, eyes heavy and fixed on Tala, whose eyes seemed to shine all of their own accord despite the lack of light, "You know very well where he is."

"Please bring him back," Tala pleaded, moving forward again, hands rising before he even knew what he was doing. The Goblin King's arms lifted as well. It would have taken no skill at all to deflect the redhead if he tried to attack. A human boy could do no harm to the Fey. The boy surprised him though, fingers grasping at the draping cuffs of his silk shirt, staring up pleadingly into garnet eyes, now close enough to make out the highly attractive features of the shadowed face and momentarily thrown by them, "Please?"

"Tala," The Goblin King started and the redhead froze as one of the silk sleeves was dislodged from his grip, a gloved hand reaching up to stroke over the delicate flesh of his cheek. Blue eyes were wide in surprise and sinister lips curved even more under the younger's stare as if mocking him, "Go back to your room..."

Tala's surprise was derailed for no more than a second and he fumed silently, making to tear his head away from the cold touch, and flinching slightly as the stroke of leather against his face slid beneath his chin to grasp, holding him firmly and tugging him closer. Tala sucked in a sharp breath, 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' There was a soft exhale against his lips and Tala tried to frantically retreat but he was locked in the bluenette's gaze.

"Play with your toys and your costumes."

Tala felt the air around him thicken. It was hard to breathe, and he couldn't look away, the deep blood ruby eyes almost hypnotising in their stare. The Goblin King's head tilted ever so slightly, slate hair shifting over those enigmatic eyes, but not releasing Tala from their invisible grip.

"Forget about the baby."

The redhead flinched violently, almost breaking into hysterical laughter as he reached up and slapped the hand away from his face, knowing from the look on the bluenette's face that if he hadn't wanted to let him go, a simple slap would have been ineffective, "You have got to be kidding me, you know I can't just, I mean," Tala struggled to regain composure, the hysterical note in his tone almost embarrassing, "I just can't!"

"I've brought you," The Goblin King rolled his wrist fluidly and Tala watched dumbfounded as a bubble like substance took the form of a sphere on his fingers, balanced easily on the tips of gloves, as fragile and delicate looking as the soapy orb's namesake but somehow more solid, thicker and shimmering. Tala found his eyes drawn to the centre of what now appeared to be a crystal. Something was in there, shifting like transparent sand or smoke inside of it, "A gift."

"What is it?" He asked, slightly curious, not even aware of how his tone seemed to shift to a gentle whisper, eyes transfixed on the crystal. He missed the curve of the elder's mouth, the smug look on the bluenette's face as he studied the slender figure before him, "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it," The Goblin King rolled the crystal over his fingers artistically, making Tala follow it, almost hypnotically with his eyes, "It will show you your dreams... but this is not a gift for an ordinary boy who takes care of a screaming baby." He added with a tone of chastisement, lifting a hand to smooth claret bangs from dazed blue eyes, "Do you want it?"

Tala's eyes didn't move from the orb as he held it out, despite the intimate touch brushing over his brow, fingers curling ever so slightly in the locks they had brushed away, almost leaning into it, much to the black-clad Fey's amusement, "Then forget about the baby."

"I can't." The spell was broken as dark lashes fluttered shut, dark despite the redhead's fair skin and ruby hair, and the Goblin King admired the sweep of them over pale cheeks as the younger pulled away, silently urging Tala to return his gaze to the crystal, if only for a moment, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back, he must be so scared-"

"Tala." Once again his name spilled from those tempting lips, the tone sharper than the consoling lilt or even the mellow mocking of sultry chocolate. The beautiful crystal perched on delicate fingers began to change colour, the shimmering glass turning a sickly dark green, elongating over gloved hands. Tala watched as it transformed into the long winding coils of a snake wound around the leather of the elder's gloves like a lover's limbs, beady eyes glittering in the dark, forked tongue flickering out in silent warning and the redhead took an involuntarily step back as the King continued, "Don't defy me."

Tala's eyes widened in fear as with a malicious smirk, the bluenette swung his arm, the movement as smooth and calculated as poetry and the snake was thrown at his throat, the length of its sinewy, scaled body fighting to cling to his skin. With a shriek, Tala grabbed at the creature with both hands, despite the urge to freeze in horror and clutching it, he threw it at the floor, chest heaving in frightened breaths barely noticing that what fell from his fingers was much larger and swathed in multicoloured cloths.

"W-what the fuck are you playing at?" The redhead screeched, pure panic and adrenaline lighting his blood on fire, his pitch just a level below the squealing whistle that drove dogs insane. All bravado diminished in the tilt of that head, the numbing gaze of the now overly intense blood-coloured eyes and Tala danced away on frightened footsteps as something moderately larger than the snake scurried away around his legs. The youth got a good look at its face, large round oil-slick eyes in a slightly green wrinkled face and tufts off odd coloured hair as it sneered at him and disappeared under the bed. Tala covered his mouth, eyes wide in shock, whirling around as the room began to laugh around him but when he turned; he saw nothing, "What the hell is going on?"

"You're no match for me Tala."

The youth felt his blood turn from red hot to ice cold in the time it took to turn back to those deep claret eyes. The Goblin King graced him with a patient if not patronising smile and Tala felt his lips twist into a scowl that seemed only to increase the amusement radiating from the darkened figure towering over him.

"What don't you understand? Is your I.Q consisting of two digits? I have to get my brother back," Tala hissed, becoming impatient and terrible at concealing it. Fists clenched at his sides, tempted to dig his nails into the denim covering his thighs in his helplessness, eyes piercing into the figure that dared to enter his home, steal his burden and then not give it back when asked.

The bluenette swept out an arm, the drape of the cloth spilling from his shoulders flaring at the sudden movement, and Tala took in a breath to avoid making a startled sound. The near silent gasp was enough though and the taller figure backlit against the window smirked audibly. The redhead frowned and instead deigned to move to the window, following the overly grand gesture and feeling a chill flutter up the back of his neck as the Goblin King crowded in against his back, cool breath disturbing wisps of ruby from around the delicate shell of his ear "He's there, in my castle."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief as he gazed out of the bedroom window, the sight expected not what was seen. Instead of the dreary suburban lane littered with identical houses and perfectly trimmed front gardens, soaked from the bitter flood of rain, a turreted castle sat proud upon a raised hilltop, surrounded by a winding labyrinth of passages, carved out of twisting stone walls. Instead of a depressing midnight sky, the air hung thick with humidity, deep terracotta with the early rise of the sun, blending down into the golden sand beneath his trainers. Tala blinked and turned his head. The house was gone.

"Do you still want to look for him?"

The younger shivered as the words whispered over his ear, reminiscent of the soft stroke of gloved fingers over his cheek, but he chose to stand his ground. If the Goblin King thought he could frighten him with intimidation tactics he was sorely mistaken. Flicking out his tongue to wet suddenly dry lips, Tala ignored the question.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Blue eyes scrutinised the area again, scanning over the front walls of the maze , over the lush greenery a halfway inside, and the distant hum of the Goblin city, cradling the castle at her centre, unable to stop his enraptured mind from wondering what it would be like inside. Unable to fathom what secrets hid inside the multitude of wrong turns, dead ends, and secret pathways.

"Turn back, Tala." Fingers soothed over his shoulders, and Tala felt his body clench suspiciously as leather clad hands whispered down over his sleeved arms before they disappeared entirely and the wind was free to wash against his back, unfamiliar body heat removed, "Turn back before it's too late."

Turning his head slightly, Tala was hard pressed not to lose himself in the garnet stare that was focussed so intently upon him, instead deigning to stare over the elder's shoulder in an attempt to gather himself, "I can't do that. I won't do that."

"What a pity." The bluenette watched the slender body turn back to the ancient walls, the sight from the hilltop neither as threatening nor as overwhelming as braving the real Labyrinth. The view was picturesque, but the consequences for the choices made in the legendary maze were anything but. Kai found himself doubting that the teenager in front of him, with his reckless determination understood what exactly he had let himself in for. Regardless, it would be a treat to watch the boy fail, and then to claim the price of said failure? The bluenette held back a smile. Like taking candy from a baby.

"It doesn't look that far."

The short murmur almost broke the Fey's composure, "It's further than you think and time is short." A tingle, like the briefest shiver at the end of summer to let you know the changing of the seasons danced through the air and Tala turned just in time to watch the bluenette summon forth a large and beautiful clock. It suspended itself in the air as though it were a feather dancing on a light breeze, the unusual face carved with numerals in the oddest way. Tala had never seen anything like it before. Garnet eyes pierced him again, "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth," Disbelieving eyes watched as the ornate hands on the clock aligned themselves at the first hour, the long swirl of the second hand already halfway around the face, "Before your baby brother becomes one of us forever."

Tala watched with widened eyes as the tall figure swathed in dark fabric melted away before him, hooded garnet eyes boring into him with the same intensity they had back in the shadowed room, only now, there was light around him and the beauty of the colour was now apparent. A soft shiver raced up the younger's spine and he paused a moment to fully ensure he was alone before he turned to cast his gaze over the Labyrinth.

"Oh well. Thirteen hours. Should be easy." Kicking idly at the dirt pathway that led him towards what had appeared to be little more than a challenge, he found himself second guessing his prior thoughts of the task being easy as he found himself three feet from the towering walls, unable to see anything beyond the first blockade, "Why am I doing this again?"

III

Kai twisted the crystal on his fingertips, the oil slicked rainbow sheen glittering in the dim light, eyes intently focussed upon the figure that was wandering aimlessly along the Labyrinth wall. The delicate face was growing more concerned by the second under his gaze, clearly upset that it had not been as simple and clean as first anticipated. A small disturbance disrupted him, and Kai glanced down at the baby that was staring back up at him from where he was sprawled over his foot, expression open and oblivious of what would happen to him if Tala should fail.

The little thing was barely worth the effort, the bluenette mused, but if the redhead was willing to put himself in harm's way for the bag of bones crawling around on his throne room floor, then so be it. At least it should keep him entertained for the next few hours. Ignoring the scrabble of tiny hands at his boots, the crystal rolled easily over his open palm and he drew it up once again, searching inside for the perplexed teenager.

"Come to me, Little Wolf," He mused, voice a low contented purr, "And let's see what you're made of." A twist of his wrist and the crystal shimmered as it was launched up, gravity dragging it down to the bluenette's other hand, landing safely in the cage of gloved fingers. "Brave my Labyrinth, prove yourself."

III

Tala paused next to the wall, feet already starting to hurt from the amount he had walked. The wall never seemed to end, and there were no gates or openings to pass through. With a heavy sigh, he extended a hand to almost caress the rough-grazing surface, testing to make sure it was no hallucination or twisted dream. His fingers rubbed over the slightly gritty, glittering stone as he cast his eyes once again to the top of the wall, at least 5 feet above his head, "Well, that kind of cuts out the climb on the wall and cheat idea." He huffed sarcastically.

The redhead started suddenly as a rather loud voice let out a crow of triumph behind him, and he turned, pressing his back quickly to the wall as his eyes frantically sought out whoever would dare to try and sneak up on him. A slight, short shadow emerged from behind the thick flowering growths that flourished from the Labyrinth walls, hands digging into the entwined tangle of leaves and tugging at several of the thick branches, hefting up a sizable metal bottle and spraying a bright orange liquid over the budding blooms.

"Fifty seven!" The figure danced back, quick though certainly not a child as Tala had first thought, only coming to beneath the teenager's shoulders. Statuesque hair fanned out around a youthful face in an array of silver and raven, an angry slash of red streaked through the unusual shades in a violent riot of colour. Paired with dark green eyes that had not yet seen him and a pale complexion that rivalled the redhead's own, Tala could admit that what he could see of the man was beautiful. And it was a man. Though youthful the face spoke of life experience. The way the shorter being carried himself was confident, certain.

The clothes spoke of a lifetime outside the walls. Scuffed worn boots that had seen many a hard day's work from the look of them, long grey shorts, thick and weather worn and a thick leather belt, the hide dull from use with a tarnished silver buckle in an odd looking shape, Tala was certain was more natural than intentional. A roughly stitched together mix of red and orange fabric made the man's shirt, short sleeved and left open, revealing the man's defined chest. The dull glint of metal hung from one of the stranger's ear, a dangling stalactite of gold. Over all, the style was rough and raw, and best he prepared himself for an attitude to match.

As Tala stepped up behind the dark haired man, mouth parting in a bid to introduce himself and hopefully receive a friendly reception, the arm drew back, armed with the metal bottle and a burst of toxic orange burst from the nozzle. Tala watched in horror as the liquid caught and coated a fluttering glittery shadow, eyes following it down to the ground. The little creature sat up on her dainty hands and stared up with eyes as bright as sapphires, lit with pain and sadness, silvery hair pooled around her body, which was clothed in soft spring leaves. Crouching down in the sand, pale hands came together to gather the delicate Faerie in gentle fingers, cradling her swooning body as he turned his indignant gaze towards the figure that continued to attack the beautiful myths with the poison.

"You're a monster." The words came out harsher than expected but Tala was enraged on behalf of something that was too small to defend itself. "Is this what you do every day? Attack harmless creatures? Is your mind all there?"

The stranger turned to stare at him and Tala was momentarily stunned. Bright apple green eyes, a fascinating colour, studied him intently, almost as though he had never seen a human boy before. Dark forest green shades and tiny flecks of jade swam inside the bright colours, and one startling lock of dark hair fell over the shorter man's eyes. His beauty was quite ethereal to Tala who found himself re-evaluating his idea of attractive since he had found himself fixed in a garnet gaze.

The yet unnamed man cleared his throat, propping one hand impatiently on his hip as he returned the stare, snapping Tala out of his trance. "What do you mean is my mind all there?" The voice was placid, certainly deeper than Tala had expected, and like everything in the Labyrinth that he had seen so far, contained a more mysterious undertone. It tumbled from his mouth like water over rock, smooth on a dangerous course. "Don't presume to come to boundaries you've never visited before, and tell me I'm not in my right mind, boy."

Tala felt the anger bubbling in his throat but before he could voice his complaint, a sharp stabbing pain shot through his thumb, and he found his hands whipping away from the slender body reclining in them. The Faerie fell, blue eyes startled, a smear of blood about its mouth and still too weak from the poison to save itself. It hit the ground with a dull sound, body shimmering as it transformed into a freshly budding flower.

"It bit me!" Tala shrieked, too surprised to even control his tone as he cradled his thumb, eyes studying the little indents, little more than a small paper cut and the bead of blood formed above the skin, "That fucking faerie bit me!"

The other man moved closer, eyes rolling as he snorted, "And you probably thought they were all wishes and candy, right? No such luck, boy. Faeries are vicious little beasts. You might want to do your homework before you start ragging on people about their day job."

Tala bit at his lip as he squeezed at the puncture marks, before turning to look at the other, green eyes watching him in return, "Who are you anyway? Then I'll decide whether you can have the permission you need to shout at me, which by the way, you don't."

The smaller man folded his arms, short dark orange sleeves of the vest pulling taught around his upper bicep, carelessly dropping the bottle of poison on the ground. Tala followed the bottle of 'bug spray' with his eyes before he lifted them back up to the man's face, the smug twist on pale lips making him frown, wondering why everyone in this Labyrinth had to be so awkward. "Ozuma. That's my name, though why you want it is beyond me. What should I call you human?"

"Tala." The redhead felt his eyes narrow in a glare at the condescending smirk on the other's face, "Stop looking at me like I'm 5 years old. You don't scare me."

Ozuma swept a mocking bow, eyes never leaving the teenager staring at him with daggers in baby blue eyes "So sorry, my liege." The mutter of disbelief made him chuckle as he studied this new phenomenon. Obviously the boy had been extended invitation courtesy of a certain enthroned pain in the ass. Just thinking about Kai gave the dwarf a headache, but at least it would provide some entertainment, he mused.

"I'm going to hazard a guess, kid-"

"I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to take care of myself!" The glare intensified, and if looks could kill, Ozuma would have been filleted, fried and served up with a salad.

Bored green eyes waited patiently for the redhead to silence his tirade, "As I was saying, hazarding a guess, you're here because a certain Majesty has taken a toy from your playpen, yes?" He cut the boy off before he could part those tempting lips and interrupt, "More specifically, a brat-ling, a relation no doubt. One you oh so selfishly wished away in hope of a reprieve?"

"That's none of your business." Tala turned his head away nonchalantly, trying to keep his temper under control as he stared at the Labyrinth wall, "How do I get in?"

"Ha," The dwarf mocked, "Kai sure knows how to pick the smart ones."

"Kai?" The genuinely puzzled look in blue eyes gave Ozuma pause and he stared up at the teenager hoping to best the Labyrinth in disbelief, "Didn't take the time to introduce himself while he was stealing your sibling? That's a bit rude."

"The Goblin King? His name is Kai?" Tala mulled it over. It certainly fit. A short and regal sounding name for a tall imposing child-napper with eyes that could melt you and a sneer that made you feel three inches tall, "Huh, well, whatever. You didn't answer my question. How do I get in?"

With a near silent scoff, the dark haired one shifted, arms folding over his chest as he grinned, "Get in where? You're going to have to be more specific with me, kid."

"In there. The Labyrinth?" Tala gestured to the stone wall with a tightly clasped fist, trying not to retaliate to use of the once again derogatory nickname, watching cautiously as Ozuma moved, circling the redhead like a vulture, eyes scanning over him interestedly. He took his time, the look on his face less than comforting and Tala spun to watch him, feeling a little more than exposed under that gaze. It reminded him of the sharp eyes of a tall and brooding king who liked to mess with unsuspecting teenagers. The shadow of a leather glove brushing over his skin made him almost shudder in remembrance but he steeled himself.

Ozuma raised an eyebrow; cocky smirk still adorning his features, "What about the Labyrinth?"

Tala kicked at the ground in frustration, "Look I don't have time to- will you stop that?" Ozuma continued to circle "I don't have time to play twenty questions with you Ozuma, now tell me how to get into the Labyrinth!"

Ozuma opened his mouth, mouthing the word 'oh' sarcastically as he pointed to a large door that had not been there before. "You could have said please." Tala was not listening, already moving towards the door. It was black, and extremely intricate, taking up a good portion of the wall and surrounded by extended rock to make it seem imposing. A hesitant hand reached out to touch it, almost unsure as fingertips grazed the surface finding it cool to the touch in the heat of the sun, almost like stone but smooth and carved, a swirling myriad of tangled vines and flowers, leaves and berries It was beautiful but it had a sense of danger to it, and Tala found himself uncertain of whether or not to proceed. He jumped as his train of thought was abruptly derailed.

"I'm surprised you actually asked the full question so soon, but that's how you get in. Now, as to how to get inside? I'd like to see you figure that one out."

Tala stared back at Ozuma, his features tight with anxiety and not in the mood for quips and mind games. "I am not stupid, half pint, so stop playing all short and mighty."

A short laugh made his fingers clench, nails dragging uncomfortably against the solid unyielding surface of the door. "Why do you want to go in there anyway? Even if you do get to where you're going, you'll never get out again" The dwarf folded his arms again, almost as if he thrived on trying to prove a point.

"That's just your opinion." Bracing his hands against the uneven door on the left, Tala threw his whole bodyweight, which was not much, forward, pressing all of his strength, which was also not much, into his arms and straining against the unmoving stone. Not possessing much patience also didn't help. He beat his palm uselessly against the door with a growl of disappointment.

"Like that's really going to work?"

Tala turned and leant against the door, the cool knots and twists soothing against his back through the thin red material of his shirt, staring none-too-kindly at Ozuma. "Seeing as you're being so terribly useful right now, I suppose you have a better idea?"

Ozuma shrugged a strange gleam in his eyes as he moved towards the redhead. Tala pressed back firmly against the door as the dwarf stopped in front of him, planting his hands either side of denim clad hips, "I have ways." Apple green stared up into baby blue, grinning mischievously as the hand to the left of Tala withdrew a few inches, curling up and striking in a solid three knocks against the stone. The sound reverberated as if it were wood and Tala let out a startled yell as they swung open behind him, nothing to support the weight he pressed against them but open air.

The breath rushed from his lungs as he stumbled backwards a few steps before the inevitable discovery that he couldn't save himself and he fell flat on his back in the centre of the first layer of the Labyrinth, winded by the shock of the fall. He gave himself a moment's recovery before he pushed himself up on his elbows, grateful for the soft sand underneath him that cushioned most of his blow, golden in colour and sinking slightly beneath his weight as he turned his head to look around. Both directions were plain and unexceptional apart from the right turn, branches littering the floor, enough to climb over at the expense of much energy, the left turn clear as day.

Sitting up fully, the dust covered teenager cast a withering look upon the now towering form of the dwarf as he moved towards him with a triumphant grin, looking far too pleased with himself. "You could have warned me!"

Ozuma shrugged and squatted before Tala, elbows propped up on bent knees as he regarded the youth sprawled enticingly beneath him, long slender legs splayed over the floor, face tipped up invitingly and a pout puckering full lips. "But then, I couldn't wish you luck." Before the words could register, rough hands reached out, calloused fingers curling around the back of Tala's neck, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together forcefully, holding the younger still as he took his fill. Tala was shocked to say the very least, gasping in surprise as Ozuma grazed his teeth over his bottom lip, exploring Tala's mouth before he had the good sense to bite and released him, moving back quickly while the redhead was still stunned on the floor.

He backed out of the gates, a satisfied look in his eyes, in the curve of his lips, hell even his hair was probably laughing right now as he stared down at the frozen figure, mouth gaping in surprise on the dusty floor. "Good luck, little lamb!" Ozuma grinned, hands lifting swiftly, clapping them together. Tala only stared as the doors swung shut behind him, locking him inside the Labyrinth.

Tala took a deep breath, tongue reflexively running over his reddened lower lip as he swallowed. A slow blink as his whole body tightened in anger. "That BASTARD!"

III

The large ornate clock was fast ticking the time away, and garnet eyes studied the vehement form stumbling up from the floor of the Labyrinth, rubbing his hands over his mouth, spitting out unbecoming curse words. Kai was amused, not entirely by the fact that Tala had let himself be put in that position, but by the unrefined way in which he expressed his anger at not being able to react under that sort of pressure. The frazzled redhead's nerves showed in the trembling of slender fingers and shoulders shaking in rage. Obviously, Tala didn't appreciate being kissed without permission. Something that needed remedying quickly.

Fingers free from their usual gloves rolled the shimmering crystal expertly as he watched Tala slowly simmer down, pressing his forehead to the cool stone wall as he took in deep breaths, still muttering distasteful words at the dwarf outside the walls.

A sharp shrieking cackle disrupted his voyeurism and Kai turned his head, eyes piercing the goblins gathered around the kidnapped child sullying his throne room floor. The lilac haired menace was sat up shaking a bone in the air, obviously not knowing what it was, surrounded by a circle of his subjects. They cooed and laughed at everything the little beast was doing and the noise was a din loud enough to disturb him. Kai felt his irritation peak as the baby bit onto the end of the bone, spitting it out quickly as he began to cry.

"Of course it tastes strange mortal child, its human." Kai waved his hand at the goblins that turned to prostrate before him for their noise, fearing his reactions when all he wanted to do was watch the beautiful redhead attempt to conquer his Labyrinth. The goblins, sensing mercy quickly swept up the baby and bowing to their king, took their leave.

"Stupid, ignorant creatures, children. Easy to see why many turn them into my care." Kai smirked, the crystal rolling over his fingers once more, pleased to see that Tala had not really moved. Blue eyes were turning this way and that, weighing up the pros and cons of each possible pathway before he decided on a direction to walk. One path was scattered with branches and twisting nettles, the other was barren.

"Will he be stubborn or will he be stupid?" Kai mused.

Tala turned to the path littered with obstructive branches and Kai couldn't help but chuckle, "Stubborn"

III

Tala kicked a branch purposely before he stepped over it just to vent out some of his displeasure at letting Ozuma corner him like that, even if the dull throw of pain in his foot impeded his progress, the display improved his mood, if only a little. "So stupid, well and beyond stupid, I'm an idiot!" Staring at the straight and narrow in front of him, the long road ahead that he had chosen to walk, he realised he had been even more stupid.

"This is a Labyrinth, it can't go on forever, there has to be an opening somewhere." Turning his head to stare back at how far he had actually come he was confused. The door had vanished and left in him a feeling of dread "That's what Ozuma said, I'd never get out again... FUCK THIS PLACE! It's not fair" Growling to himself he began to run, daring the road to defy him, jumping branches and ducking them, wincing as one happened to outwit him and dragged across the back of his hand, even to hurt, but not to break skin, leaving a flushed red mark in its wake. After a few minutes his frustration grew, the road long and no turns in sight, and in his frustration he pulled up short and threw his fists against the wall on his left, venting out his anger on it for being there.

Then, deciding that that wasn't enough he spun around and attacked the right, "Stupid, shitty, maze thing that took Bryan! Yes I'm talking to you, you ignorant bastard! I shouldn't even be here! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! You better be hearing me because it's a waste of my breath, IF YOU AREN'T!"

"What seems to be the problem boy?" A slightly shrill voice cut off his tirade, and without stopping to see if he recognised it, he flew into another temper, determined to make whoever interrupted his last, the new target.

"Why do people keep calling me BOY? I have a name! It's... who said that?" Tala glanced around, realising he saw no one but walls and branches, no one in sight, no footsteps in the dust, no corners for anyone to hide in and only thick stems of parchment coloured weed crawling up the walls.

"Down 'ere"

Tala glanced at the wall, trying to follow the voice and moving his eyes over the rough irregular stones until they came upon a rounded relief, upon which a brightly coloured grub was perched, a red scarf wrapped around its neck and from what he could see, what appeared to be large glasses perched upon its face. It was extremely unusual to Tala, considering bugs did not wear glasses or scarves and they certainly didn't talk. It seemed to be an orange worm, in itself odd, female and those definitely were glasses, and even freckles and a sharp voice, not one for niceties he could tell. Her big blue eyes surveyed him from behind the thick lenses.

"You're a worm, aren't you?" He asked, bending down to peer at her, certain it was the worm that had spoken to him but needing to make sure. She scoffed, eyes rolling as she glared at him.

"What of it? I prefer Emily, not worm."

Tala shook his head in disbelief, deciding to take it in his stride as he had already encountered a King, a dwarf, and become ensconced in a mythological Labyrinth, signalling no offence meant and she lessened her glare "What are you doin' in 'ere?"

Tala, trying very hard not to stare, moved to look up at the sky but back down at her as she cleared her throat, "I have to get through this Labyrinth, but there aren't any turns or any openings or anything, it just goes on and on-"

"Like you then." The worm did not look very amused, voice cutting in its lack of care. "Shut yer face and stop babbling, of course there are turns, it's full of openings, it's just you ain't seein' 'um."

Tala felt his fingers twitch sorely tempted to squash her for being so rude, "What do you know, you're a worm."

The worm visibly bristled, bright tufts of orange flaring around her head and clashing horribly with her bright red scarf as she sneered up at the human, "I survive better in here than you do, so what does that make you?"

Tala snorted and stood up, lifting his dusty trainer and hovering it threateningly over the protruding rock, "The person whose about to turn you in to bug jelly!" The orange worm let out an ear piercing noise like a shriek as she wriggled frantically away from the impending death over her head, "Now tell me what I want to know before I find you less than informative."

Emily stared indignantly up at him through her glasses, trying desperately to maintain her demeanour, obviously in a rush to get rid of him before he followed through on his threat. "There's an opening across there, right in front of ya.'"

Tala snorted and stared at the wall behind him "There is not you liar, it's just wall there's no way through. You'll have to try better than that if you want to save your slimy hide."

"Things are not always what they seem in this place" The voice was dark, and Tala could tell she clearly didn't like being referred to as 'slimy' "You can't take anything for granted"

The redhead decided to bite, moving away from the wall, keeping an eye on the worm before he turned around, eyes sliding over the wall in a quick inspection. "You better not be lying to me, Worm." Deciding the best course was not to dawdle, he'd lost too much time already, Tala braced himself and swung a leg out to strike against the wall but, as his foot passed through it he nearly lost his balance, almost ending up on his back for the second time. Managing to save himself this time, he moved forward, peering cautiously through the camouflaged opening in the wall, ensuring the way was clear.

"Okay worm," He concluded eventually, glancing back at Emily, "I believe you, but next time? Don't be such a witch or I'll be back to dice you into twins." Tala turned to start down the left hand side of the opening but was stopped by Emily's shrill cry.

"Don't go that way!" The human paused and stared at her "What?"

"I said, don't go that way, never go that way!" Emily hissed at him.

"Why not?"Tala glared sceptically in her direction, waiting a moment before deciding it wasn't worth the hassle and turning briskly on his heel, he marched the other way, an untrusting look in his glassy blue eyes, only just missing the smug grating reply, "If you'd have kept going on down that way, you'd have gone straight to that castle."

III


	3. Surrender

Luna: And I have again used my only day off work to reinvent another chapter of Labyrinth for you. I do hope somebody is reading and enjoying this...

III

LABYRINTH

III

Tala paused for a short break as he wound his way between the smooth pillars of rock, finding his way through out the intricate layout set by the maker of the Labyrinth, the irregular pattern of entwined walls breaking into open air rooms, the floor an endless carpet of golden dust marred only by the track of his footsteps. With no watch and no way of discovering the time as he was no naturist and could not tell from the angular slant of sunlight, Tala had no way of knowing how long or how far he had walked. Nothing was visible over the height of the walls and his feet were sore from distance travelled. He stopped to catch his breath by a wall that had what seemed to be a carved hand protruding from the stone, in the same colour and texture, fingers twisting like snake heads, the sinister likeness making Tala shudder.

The wail of a baby's cry came over the twist of rock, and Tala heaved a sigh as he looked this way and that, trying to decide upon the best course of action. Bryan was still alive at least, and that eased Tala's guilt, if only a little. He peered up at the carved hand again, its extended finger pointing to the left, almost as if to encourage him in that direction, but trying to think was so hard with that cry carried to him on the wind.

"For god's sake, I'm coming Bryan, now shut your ass up! I know where the castle is." He glared pointedly at what he could see of the overlarge turrets peaking over everything in his gaze. "I don't need advice from a brat who doesn't even know what I'm doing for him!" He turned to follow the hand, questioning himself on his choice. Either it was there to guide, or there to mislead. Tala was betting on the latter, but then, if he was supposed to think that, he was not to follow the hand, so following it made sense? He didn't know.

There was a right choice and a wrong choice, but neither of them had any more chance of being the right one than the other. Not to his knowledge. He began to twist his way through the confusing passages once more, following his instinct and praying for it to lead him to his stepbrother who was still crying, despite the uselessness of it. All it was doing was giving Tala a headache though he tried his hardest to ignore it.

"Shut up, you whinging bag of diapers!" He shouted at the sky, finally losing control of his frustration.

III

Head back, wailing as loud as tiny lungs would allow, Bryan was screaming his dislike of his situation to the heavens. Stuck in a cold stone castle surrounded by all these foreign creatures, not a hint of home, of the loving cradle of his mother's arms or the toys he used to love to throw out of his cradle, or the doting cuddles of his stepfather. The last he had seen of home was the angry face of his stepbrother and the back of a closed door before rough hands pulled him under the covers and away from everything he knew. Surely that was reason to be upset?

Kai stared down at the baby, almost bored in his half-slouch against the central seat of his throne room, dark cloak draped over the high back of the gold encrusted wooden masterpiece, leg thrown lazily over one arm as he reclined. A gloved hand propped up his head, as he studied the human screeching on the floor. It hadn't stopped since it had gotten here, and he was honestly surprised it hadn't turned itself inside out in its dismay. The baby was bawling his head off so loud the sound of it travelled all the way to the outside layers of the Labyrinth. It was alright though. It only served to remind Tala of the annoyance he was troubling himself to save. Was it worth it?

The goblins around him couldn't even drown out the screams. They were creating their usual havoc, fighting over food, firing missiles through shooters at each other, drinking beer and throwing various items around the room, often chickens and various meat products. One had at some point thrown Bryan but he wasn't harmed, in fact he screamed louder when he was caught by the goblins than when he was in the air.

Kai smirked. Compared to the usual noise of the Goblins, the baby was far from bothering him, try as it might. What did bother him is that the redhead walking his Labyrinth had yet to give up. He had made little to no headway in his wanderings and was clearly upset that he had no idea what to do, but still he persisted. Pulling himself half-heartedly from his seat and waving his hand at the squabbling horde of creatures rolling around on the floor, he strode past the mass of weathered faces watching him from all over the room. They backed away from their King in reverence as he made his way out of the double doors, chuckling to himself as he summoned his precious crystals. "When the thirteen hours are up little Tala, you shall stay here. Your brother will be one of mine and all of your hard work will have been for nothing." The sound of the goblins cackling, joyous again in their noise as their monarch made his departure followed him out of the room.

Flinging open the carved wooden doors, the Goblin King gazed out, past the balcony upon the fascinating creation of twisting underground tunnels and dead ends. The Labyrinth was a vast and beautiful magical being, centuries older than her King, and often much wiser in her decisions. While Kai was loved by her, protected like a son born of the myriad of walls, sometimes she interrupted him at the worst times. She was hard to control.

"You need not help me with this one," He whispered soothingly to the mythological entity, feeling her breathe around him. "He's no match for me," Kai rolled the crystals over his palms, the brief image of bewildered blue eyes watching him in the dull light of a dark bedroom bringing a smirk unbidden to his lips, "No, he is a perfect match for me." Garnet eyes watched as the crystals rose from the cup of his hand and danced off on fragrant air, his own personal homing beacons to find and claim a certain boy with hair like molten fire.

III

Tala stamped his foot on the floor in unrestrained fury. He had come back to the same place with the stone hand four times and was getting very tired on top of the rising surge of irritation. The sun was out in full force in the Labyrinth when night was falling over the house he had long been taken from and Tala was slightly disorientated by the light as if time was somehow reversing.

Dropping down, he leaned back against the stone as he stared at the pastel wall opposite him, eyes darkening with failure. Bryan's cries had either ceased or were too far away for him to hear now and without them, though he hated to admit it, he did feel entirely alone. If he were walking in circles, he wouldn't get anywhere, and Kai would win. He dropped his head onto folded arms with a huff, "I'll never get out of here"

"Perhaps a depressing thought for one of us," The voice was arrogant, familiar and appeared out of nowhere. After the initial flinch of surprise, Tala's lips twisted into a sour frown as he recognised the tone, lifting his head sharply to glare up at the Goblin King. Kai took his sweet time reaching Tala, whose first instinct was to stand up hoping to put himself at the very least on almost level ground, where he was less vulnerable and he had fewer weak points to exploit. Pale hands scrabbled at the wall as he used the uneven rock to pull himself up exhaustedly. Kai was still taller.

"And look how we've endured." Kai's tone was mocking but then that was to be expected. The draw of eyes raking over the redhead with hunger almost threw Tala off, having had enough time away from the bluenette's presence to have almost forgotten the thrall of the Fae King. Tala felt a shudder rising, shivering its way up his spine again but held himself rigid, willing it away as he stared back into burning eyes.

"Why are you here?" Tala spat, trying to compose himself as he pushed himself away from the wall, trying to find space away from the overbearing presence, "I'm trying to figure this out."

His eyes kept straying back to the bluenette, though. Partly out of paranoia, but most of it was something Tala would never admit to himself. Without the cloak and the cover of night, Tala was deeply aware of every detail of the person, or creature alone with him. The leather that clung invitingly to hip and thigh, the boots that climbed long muscled legs, the glint of gold resting in the open layers of shirt on the man's chest, even the penetrating stare were all frighteningly alluring. Tala averted his gaze quickly, breath catching uncomfortably as he wet his lips, throat suddenly dry. Why was it so hot?

Kai could almost laugh it was so easy. Moving forward silently, boots barely disturbing the sand underfoot, he circled Tala, brushing his fingers around the young boy, letting his hands, now free of gloves, run over the crimson shirt's shoulders and brush down Tala's arms. The redhead shied away from the touch, pulling his hands up to his chest defensively, gasping quietly as Kai stepped closer, heat washing against his back. Slate hair was noticeable from his peripheral vision as the Fae lowered his head to Tala's ear, "You could just give up now, it'll happen eventually anyway."

Shoving his shoulder back to nudge Kai away with no luck, Tala stiffened, burying his hands into his jeans pockets for lack of anything better to do with them, "You don't know that." He turned his head ever so slightly, not daring to look back at the demon lurking behind him.

Kai grinned, resisting the temptation to trap the redhead in his arms and not let go. He could, under much protestation, steal the boy back to his castle. He was going to lose anyway. No one would know he cheated, no one would care, "This is my Labyrinth you are caught in my little wolf, I know all."

Tala felt the warm breath against his ear and the shudder came again, this time riveting his body involuntarily and Kai's smirk grew. Reaching up, he embedded his gloveless hand in the silky fiery locks, feeling the redhead almost melt as he played his fingers sensually through crimson strands, and Tala closed his eyes feeling the soft fingers brush the sensitive skin of his ears, the lightest touch making him weak at the knees. He knew it was wrong, insane even, but it felt so good.

'Don't let him touch you!' Common sense screamed at him from every brain cell he possessed, struggling to get his body to comply. It would not though. It didn't seem to want to. Feather touches sifting through his hair made him want to sleep and he was so very tired. They soothed every ache he had but one. Even though Tala knew no magic was at play here, he felt himself losing grip on everything, willing to just fall back into Kai and let him take him. What did he have to fight for anyway? The other hand slid down over Tala's shoulder, wrapping itself slowly around the boy's waist.

"Give up." Kai's voice was the thick caress of velvet over his skin, a dose of calming drought into his ear as Tala's head lolled back on his shoulder, the ability to stop lost on him now as fingers stroked against his waist under the red shirt, teasing at the hem of his t-shirt, blue eyes closed, and a soft moan escaping his lips. 'Stupid hormones' Tala cursed silently, lacking the willpower to resist. There was something very wrong about this, as if he was giving up all he was fighting for so easily. Kai was playing him like a finely tuned instrument.

Sinful lips trailed a lingering kiss up Tala's neck, the brush of skin on skin weakening his resolve. They continued to climb, soft breath against the lobe of his ear, on his jawbone and up over his pale cheek, "Tala..." The heat against his back was burning through his clothes, he could feel it. An intense bolt of fire dancing over the top layer of his skin in a rapturous wave, but it felt so wrong!

"I can't..." Tala's strength was draining fast and Kai could feel it as he continued, hand sifting through the younger's flame coloured hair like it was the finest spun silk, his other arm wrapped tightly around Tala's waist to prevent escape, not that the boy was capable of attempting it. Tala didn't seem to want to try, too overcome by emotion and feeling, the sensations so alien to him that he had no way to defend against them, trying to keep himself under control but failing miserably. Kai's fingers became bolder, ardently caressing Tala's hip, snaking under the thin t-shirt and brushing skin over the hem of his jeans. The red head's hands finally moved to pull at the hand teasing under his shirt, but the effort was small, not even half hearted. The bluenette's fingers continued tracing circles there.

"Kai," Tala's strength of will was fading rapidly, "Stop..."

The sharp nip of teeth against his throat made him whimper as he wriggled but found himself stuck in the cage of the elder's arms. "I didn't hear the magic word." He curved his fingers around the sharp curve of Tala's hip in an almost possessive grip and lowered his head, teasing at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"Please," Tala gasped out, closing his eyes tight, screwing them shut, trying to block out all the feelings washing over him. No control, he thought, no control! The scent of the man was everywhere, a deep masculine scent, like dark wine and winter evenings. Like a cluster of pine tree's under a full moon, and fire. Especially fire. The thick, all consuming scent of spiralling smoke and the burning of heated air. It was everywhere, all over him, and he tried to fight it.

"Please what?" Kai felt the boy tremble slightly at the sweet, wet kisses littered over the flesh of his neck, hips twisting to try and get away from the touch flitting over exposed skin. The boy was almost his. Almost, he just had to surrender to his touch. A simple word was all it would take.

"Kai-" Tala could barely speak as he tried to pull away but firm fingers sliding over his jaw turned his head. He gave into their lead and felt lips snatch his mouth in a kiss, coaxing his lips apart. He had been kissed before, in many ways. Shy, unsure pecks on the cheek in the playground at school, the overzealous kiss of enthusiasm from girls determined to prove that they knew what they were doing, his first tentative exploration with a boy two years older than him, in a quiet street by the corner shop near his house when he was thirteen and many variations since that day. Never had he felt so consumed by a single kiss. The scalding of passionate fingers stroking over his arched neck and branding at his waist, pulling him back into the strong chest behind him and the purr of approval rumbling into his mouth were new experiences.

Tala found himself being turned in the tight embrace and he tested the grip while he still had the sense to. It seemed a pointless endeavour when he found the hold unbreakable. He pulled away, berating himself for missing the pull of pale lips, certain his cheeks were flushed bright scarlet as he faced Kai, as close as they had been before but now he could see the bluenette, sharing breath in their proximity. The Goblin King was as composed as ever, but something in his eyes was ferocious and intent, as if he had tasted something rare and he wanted another sampling. Tala felt himself shrink back as Kai leant forward to take his mouth again, finding the will to turn his head slightly in refusal.

The bluenette stared down at the confused cerulean orbs and felt a smirk of triumph weave its way onto his face before he could control it. "Are you afraid of me, Tala?" He asked, quietly amused as he studied the blushing face before him. Tala looked ravishing after being thoroughly kissed. His blue eyes were glittering, lips swollen and rosy, hair slightly tousled and a pathway of light marks danced over his neck from lips and teeth. Completely kissable. Tala shook his head, dazedly.

"Should I be?" He pulled back firmly, turning his gaze skyward to collect himself. His thoughts were scattered and frenzied. He felt more than saw the heat of fingers slide away, Kai's hands falling from him as if knowing they couldn't keep him forever but he would not hesitate to try, and with that release, came a cooling breath of air. The smouldering heat that had kept him under its thrall as he was held by those hands vanished and he felt refreshed, and a little angry that he had been so manipulated. He looked up into dark eyes, bright over those intimidating markings slashed over sharp cheekbones, noting the satisfied smile on his face and felt only further incensed, "I'll be leaving now. I have a brother to find."

One hand lifting awkwardly to smooth at his hair, Tala turned on his heel, and with a quiet self-deprecating mutter, he strode off. Kai watched him a moment before shaking his head and following the frustrated red head at a sedate pace, noting that his prey was still completely lost, but didn't seem to care, his haste taking him deeper into the folding walls. Perhaps teasing him had been a bad idea if it only encouraged his determination?

"Tala."

Tala ignored him and broke into a run the fading voice of the Goblin King behind him. He could still feel the sun beating down on his back, but it in no way made him uncomfortable or trapped. He felt liberated in the rays of the sun, the warmth soothing him instead of making him nervous. The calls of his name were not so jovial now and they rolled over the Labyrinth walls like thunder. Obviously Kai was not in the mood to play with his food. Still, the teenager ignored the calls, despite the ill-feeling it brought him. Maybe it wasn't wise to piss off the King of the Labyrinth he found himself stuck in...

"Tala!"

With a startled yell, blue eyes shot up, scanning everything within sight but not seeing the Goblin King anywhere. The voice was charming with a bite of fury, and Tala felt a cold knot form in his stomach as he pressed back to the nearest wall, eyes shooting everywhere and anywhere, certain he was being followed and unsure of how long he had before he was cornered again. Kai's voice echoed off of every stone and seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"You can't hide from me, Tala."

"Who's hiding?" Tala spared himself another look around before he pressed his hand to the wall and continued walking, glad of the daylight. Had it been night, he would have been terrified.

"I have eyes everywhere. You're in my world now!" Kai was almost purring, as if he had already won.

"That may be, but," Tala muttered as he continued on, "I'm playing this game my way."

III

Kai placed the last crystal atop the others; the perfect pyramid of sphere's gleaming in the candlelight. Time was running out, but not fast enough. Tala had moved further into the Labyrinth with his little stunt and he had to wonder on whether it was worth it. As he looked at the ornate clock and what had already gone by though he had to consider. The feel of the beauty's skin at his fingertips, soft yielding lips parting under his kiss, the small sounds Tala didn't even know he made?

It was worth every second. He was only sorry it hadn't lasted longer. Defiant eyes were cutting when the redhead had regained control of his senses, like slivers of ice clinging together in a chilling look, reprimanding himself for caving in. The bluenette couldn't help but wonder how he could coax more of those soft kisses from his little champion without taking too many liberties. Being pre-empted was not something Kai took lying down, and the sweeter promise of the redhead's willingness would be more than a minor tilt of the scales in his favour.

Moving back out onto the balcony from which he had sent his searching crystals, Kai looked over the Labyrinth with tenderness "Perhaps I overestimated him." A soft breeze ruffled the slate bangs over his eyes and the castle seemed to vibrate around him, the barest hint of a shift, so subtle anyone else would have missed it. However, Kai was not anyone else, and he never missed it when the Labyrinth spoke to him. She had no voice of her own, but like most insistent beings, she always found a way.

"Have your fun," He whispered, barely audible, lips curving up ever so slightly into a smug smile.

III

Tala stopped to reclaim his breath by the nearest wall, near sick of the sight of stone. Everything was a pale yellow. The light, the walls, the sand, the colour was slowly driving him insane. Aside from the occasional twist of multi-tonal foliage climbing the Labyrinth, everything was a different shade of the same. Slouching down against yet another wall, he was torn between removing his over shirt or leaving it. The Labyrinth was so hot. Back home, the storm was probably still raging, soaking everything through with cold autumnal rain. The water would have been a blessing, especially at keeping him awake. The sun did nothing but make him sleepy.

"Can't stop now, not even to sleep, especially with certain people lurking around," Running a hand back through his ruby locks he shook his head to relieve any thought of Kai whatsoever and continued. He had long since stopped deciding on a pathway and instead moved in any direction without thinking about it. He had come to the conclusion that putting too much thought into it would be his downfall, because he would think the way he was expected to think and thus be led into a trap of some sort. Not where he wanted to be. When he finally saw something new, he was set to scream in frustration until he realised, this was an entirely different wall. From the oddly shaped tower of rock, extended a carved hand with a pointing finger, only a small difference setting it apart from the one Tala had so frequently found before. This one was damaged as though it had been bludgeoned with something heavy. Half of the extended finger had been broken off and was nowhere in sight

"Thank god for that. If I'd just walked around in another circle, I'd have been seriously pissed!"

III

Bare hands planted themselves in curled fists on the edge of the silver-wrought table and garnet eyes studied the architecture in front of him. Recreating such a fine piece of magic had taken a lot of work, and Kai was proud of the exquisite details all of his painstaking care had produced. The Labyrinth lay before him, a breathing shadow of the myth surrounding his castle, only a fraction of the size. The walls shifted before him with every change the Labyrinth deemed a necessary move. It would not do to be predictable. She would never allow it.

It was a well guarded secret that the Labyrinth made her own decisions. Often Kai was consulted in that special way she had, but more often than not she would make her own choices and defend them well. She could guard secrets like no one else; she could lock a single creature away for centuries with no one aware of it. She could hold armies at bay. She was the door. She was the dead end. She was the road to salvation. In the end, if you did not enchant the Labyrinth, she could make you disappear.

Gazing down upon the creation spanning the surface of precious metals upon which his hands rested, Kai felt the corner of his mouth pull up in a near unnoticeable smile. She had found a kindred spirit in Tala, and as such felt the need to test the boy. He would allow her some leeway, perhaps just this once. After all, he had made himself clear that this challenge was his to watch over.

Staring down at the spherical crystal hovering over the area the redhead had stopped in, his eyes sparkled. Inside the orb, he could tell Tala was getting very tired. In his world, time had near stopped, but the amount of time that had passed here, the redhead should have been snuggled up safe in bed hours ago. Slender fingers rubbed at half-cast eyes, averted from the sun and the bright light it threw over the walls. A sour frown twisted his lips as he turned his head this way and that, as if debating on a direction to turn, but he was hesitating too long. She would take this opportunity.

"You may have escaped this once, little wolf."

One hand lifted, stroking a prime finger over the glassy surface of the crystal as he watched the blue eyes widen, an earth-shattering rumble making the teenager topple to his knees on the shaking sand. The Labyrinth had taken her chance. The walls began to move, and Tala's mouth fell open in shock as he tried to climb to his feet, his movements awkward and unbalanced. The Labyrinth could be subtle; she could change her walls with a whisper of sound. This was something new. That she bothered at all to draw attention this way was baffling. Either way, Tala was stuck. As he threw himself forward, it was clear it was too late. His way was blocked, and the barricades of stone had closed around him. No way out.

"But once was one too many."

III

Tala watched from his knees as the walls closed around him, trapping him inside, too high to climb and no exit. This was a nightmare. He had tried but it was clear if he had moved any faster, he wouldn't be free, he'd have been crushed. The only other option had been to stay put, watching as his fate was sealed around him. There was no give in the stone of the walls, no footholds he could cling to, no way to pull himself over the barricades in his path. Venting his frustration out on the wall was the only thing he could think of, kicking it and screaming obscenities unknown to a child's ears. It seemed every step warranted a consequence.

"Ask for my help and it will be given."

Tala glared to the sky, not being able to see his tormentor but knowing he was spying on him from somewhere, ever watchful. "Your idea of bargaining is skewed. You did this, so why should I ask for anything from you." He kicked at the wall again, more frustrated than he knew how to show, "You put me in this position!"

It was a good few seconds before Kai responded, and while Tala had thought he would be repentant if only slightly, he couldn't say he was entirely shocked when a soft chuckle carried on the soft breeze, and the reply was less than contrite. It was more a tone of smug than anything, as if remembering, and the redhead saw a flash of figures behind his lids, pressed close, arms encircling, lips on lips as he closed his eyes, "Tala, I will have you in any position."

"You're disgusting..." He muttered bitterly, not even sure he would be heard but it seemed he had been.

"Will you consent to me?" Kai's voice was thick with fascination, "Make this easier on yourself Tala..."

"How about you take a long stroll off a short pier?" Tala turned, eyes narrowed as he tried to gage the height required to get a decent grip on the wall, fingers digging into the unforgiving blockade in his way, as even without trying to jump up at the walls he knew they were beyond his reach. There was no other way, no other answer. Without assistance, he would be stuck here, and Bryan could not be saved.

"What do you want?" He asked sullenly, the words tasting sour on his tongue as the atmosphere charged with static for just a moment, and Tala knew without looking that he was no longer alone. The heavy weight of a dark claret gaze rest on him, daring him to return its challenge and he knew that Kai would see it as weakness should he be petty enough to try and ignore him.

"What do you want?" He repeated, breath catching in his throat as he looked up. The Goblin King was majestic. He was a shape-shifting, bargain-swindling kidnapper, a force to be reckoned with and high on his list of memorable traits, he was also an asshole but still, Tala could not help being taken aback every time he thought to lay eyes on him. It mattered not when he saw him last, be it five hours or five minutes. Wine red eyes were cool in their demeanour, aloof under the accentuation of the blue markings streaked over the fair pallor of Fae skin and the indeterminate shade of slate hair glinting like silver under the sun. Kai certainly knew how to distract and as pale lips curled in a smirk, Tala had to nearly shake himself to hear the words spoken, "I want another."

The human cocked his head to the side, flicking wild red bangs out of his eyes in irritation, momentarily confused, "Another what?"

"Naiveté becomes you, Tala." Kai stepped closer, movements sinuous and predatory like a coiled snake arching up to strike and as their proximity closed, Tala took no chances, reclining back against the wall in what he hoped was a casual disinterested stance, determined to keep distance between them, "I want another..." The bluenette leant forward to stare into Tala's defiant cyan eyes, "Kiss."

Tala did not hesitate, pushing past him with ease and finesse honed from turning down that advance more than once, "Oh, no you don't! My lips are sealed."

"And so are those walls..." Kai added as if thoughtfully but Tala knew better. The shark smile on those lips that beckoned him in was all the proof required. Kai was enjoying this. Not only had he come uninvited... well, unintentionally invited into his home and taken his brother. Well alright, he had asked him to take Bryan but he didn't mean it! That Kai followed through on it at all when he knew damn well-

Tala huffed, his temper getting the better of him and that smile? God damn that smile for being so infuriatingly- there weren't even words for how much it annoyed him. The Goblin King was watching him, arms folded languidly over his chest, head cocked ever so slightly to the side in an inspective manner, looking for all Tala could see like he hadn't a care in the world. And he hadn't! That was the problem.

'Here I am wracking my brains out trying to find a way to correct a mistake that shouldn't have happened in the first place, and he has the nerve-' The redhead felt his hands clenching at his sides as he bit at a tender lower lip, still tingling from an insistent kiss, 'To stand there, staring at me while I try and find a way out of this stupid trap. This is cheating, no way round it. This is coercion. Blackmail!'

"You had this all planned out didn't you!" Tala fumed, eyes clearing of clouded thought, their previously tranquil shade darkening to a deeper more feral colour to signify his growing anger, "You had this whole little agenda from the beginning and I was dumped right in the middle, a little human for you to toy with. What's the matter Kai? Bored all by yourself? No one else for you to run to? You have to pick on people who say things they don't mean just for a minute's company? Well if this is how you play your game, I refuse. You can take your stuffy ultimatum and shove it righ-"

"You refuse my offer?"

Tala was pulled up short by the calm cut through his rampage. He had never heard Kai use such a tone before, not even when he had been patronising and snide, not even when he had made Tala feel about two inches tall in his own house. It was practically dripping ice it was so cold. Even then, even before they knew each other's names, Kai had always been just this side of rude, but warmly so, more amused than angry, but the way dark eyes flashed fire on him now, calculating in a way Tala had thankfully not yet witnessed made him shrink back. The smirk was less smug, more patiently scolding now and Tala felt the bittersweet tang of regret hit the back of his throat. Maybe he should have kept quiet.

"Nobody refuses me Tala, not even you." Tala backed up as the bluenette advanced on him, steps making no sound on the soft golden sands of the Labyrinth, but every footfall was like a heavy weight dropped into the pit of the redhead's stomach, the light trembling rushing over his skin making the fine hairs on his arms stand up. There was nowhere to run. Garnet eyes were intense in their stare, "I will have it if I have to steal it from you. I could just leave you here to stew until your time runs out and then you're mine anyway. Everything in this Labyrinth belongs to me and if I do not have your consent, I win anyway. Your losses for those smart remarks will cost you dearly."

Tala fought the urge to spit out more of his back-catalogue of assessments on the Goblin King, not willing to further narrow his chances of escape or give Kai more reasons to want to wrap those lovely Fae hands around his scrawny neck and wring until one or both passed out. Instead he remained silent, the forced apology bit back on his tongue and he swallowed it down. His pride wouldn't allow that.

"You would trap me here until you get what you want or I fail?"

"Without hesitation..." Kai's eyes were half lidded in humour, "I never lose. There is always a more improved version of plan A."

Humility and life preservation be damned. Tala mustered every ounce of scorn he could and focussed it into a glare he had hoped would be strong enough to melt that wilful exterior the elder fronted him with, "You are making and breaking rules as you go along! That's not fair!"

"Do you reconsider?" As Tala opened his mouth to give a hasty reply, Kai held up a hand to stop him, inclining his head indulgently, "I advise you to think carefully upon your answer, my Wolf. It is not just your freedom that hangs in the balance. There is the small matter of the youngling I took from your home, the very reason you have put yourself in this precarious position?"

Tala stopped, lips pursing in an almost pout as he berated himself. Had he not reminded himself only minutes earlier that Bryan's life was also at stake? And the consequence was small. A kiss. It had been done before with only a small lapse of judgement on his part. Surely this would be better. He'd know what to expect at the very least. Kai had managed to catch him off guard last time. That had to be why he had been so taken with the kiss. If he knew this one was coming, that would better prepare him? Tala gave a resolute nod, sucking in a sharp breath as the realisation he had actually given consent occurred to him.

Yet Kai surprised him. As he tensed, expecting the sudden heat of another body, the urgent demanding press of lips and the snatching hands to hold him tightly to the elder as he took what he wished, he noticed Kai had not moved. Was simply watching him, waiting. Tala shot the bluenette a confused look.

"You think I'd fall on you like some desperate teenage boy in need of a quick fumble?" Kai gave a soft tut, slate bangs twisting slightly as he shook his head and Tala flushed shamefully as he had expected exactly that, "My requirement is a kiss. Not one to be taken, one to be given. If you want these walls to part, you have to commit to your decision Tala. The Labyrinth does not like cowards. She does not tolerate them."

"Wait," Tala's eyes widened incredulously, the dark blush in pale cheeks making him seem both innocent and indignant at the same time, "You want me-" He pointed at himself, dumbfounded as Kai continued to smile enigmatically at him, "To kiss you?"

"That would be what you have unwittingly agreed to, yes," Kai still did not move, instead choosing to study his quarry as the flustered redhead looked away from him, clearly unwilling to approach, "If you cannot, I will take my leave and return when the time is up to collect you. I'm sure you would understand my easy acceptance of that offer also. Either way-"

"You win?" Blue eyes were, again, cutting like ice as they returned to sharply stare down the Goblin King, not feeling sorry at all for his rather rude interruption of what was sure to be a riveting insult to his ability to follow through on his promise to reclaim Bryan, the dusting of embarrassment on the heart-shaped face only adding to the passionate words he flung carelessly like a petulant child at his opponent. Tala was brash, Kai had decided, easily riled and quick to make decisions, often those actions spitting in the face of common sense, "But," The teenager continued resolutely, his eyes still looking at the bluenette though he seemed to be thinking aloud, "Losing a small battle does not dictate the outcome of the war."

Kai was barely able to comprehend the muttered words as in the space of a breath, more than likely before he could second guess himself, Tala was before him, insistent hands reaching up to twist in the loose silk collar of his shirt, pulling him down to an accessible level. He acquiesced without thought as the redhead's eyes fluttered shut, arching up and tilting his head to press his lips surprisingly softly to the ones he had been introduced to less than an hour ago. It was pleasant, Kai decided expecting a quickened childish peck of a kiss, but still it seemed too vague, that chaste press of lips, the air between them too much. The boy was too close to let the opportunity pass and Tala let out a soft squeak as bare hands slipped around his hips and hauled him in close, stumbling against the bluenette and immediately squashing the thought that it was enjoyable to be held by him.

A wet tongue swiped over his lips but he kept his own firmly closed, refusing to be caught off guard again and when he felt a reasonable amount of time had passed he withdrew, pushing the daring hands roughly from his hips as he stepped back. Kai was looking at him, clearly unimpressed with what he had received on his side of this bargain but Tala couldn't care less. One glance around him told him it had been sufficient, having not noticed that he had a choice of two exits to decide between, the walls whispering aside like the slide of paper from a desk. How strange, he thought distractedly, that the walls would be so noisy when trapping him, yet part to allow him escape without a sound. Like it was a test he had passed.

Kai also noted the open walkways the redhead was free to choose from and he straightened noticeably as he regarded the jubilant expression on the younger's face, his own expression closed off, unwilling to reveal the disappointment, "Don't get too excited, little Wolf. You have a long way to go and at the rate you're progressing, I've already won."

Tala merely grinned at him, pleased with his own resolve and noting the sour mood of his blackmailer. He would be more than willing to bet that his less than satisfactory bargaining kiss was what brought about the minor mood-swing, "Say what you want Kai. I've come this far. I can do this."

"We will see." With a sardonic smirk, Kai summoned a crystal to hand, the sun gleaming off of its refractive surface and without ceremony; the Goblin King dropped the beautiful sphere. It struck the ground with a loud crack and in a rather theatrical swirl of smoke, Kai vanished into thin air, the smoke rising and tumbling in the direction of the castle. Tala breathed in a refreshing lungful of air and rolled his shoulders as if he were preparing to run a marathon. His two pathways out of the small walled clearing looked identical but Tala didn't see it as a problem. The last time he hadn't given his decisions any thought whatsoever, he had moved further inside the myriad of walls, and that, to him, proved a helpful tactic.

With a contented shrug, Tala turned to his left and pressed through the just large enough gap between the blockades of stone, mindful of where the turrets of the castle were located. Hopefully in the meantime, Kai would leave him be, and then he could get to where he needed to go.

With no disruptions, he could best this thing in five minutes.

III

Luna: Does anyone else doubt Tala's confidence? XD


	4. Up or down?

Luna: Okay, this one took me a while to kick out. I got a bit stuck on how to sort out the ending, as I read through the original and my first thought was, 'Okay, how juvenile...' thus I was compelled to sort it out.

III

LABYRINTH

III

Maybe five minutes was a little bit presumptuous. Tala bit at the tender inner flesh of his cheek in thought as he turned. Every time he seemed to be getting somewhere, he'd end up back on what seemed to be an outer ring of some sort. If he tried to move inwards, a couple of minutes later he would re-emerge the same distance away from the castle he had been when Kai had left him. It was frustrating. He couldn't even be sure that he was ending up in exactly the same place or just a different part of the same outer layer of the Labyrinth. One thing was for sure. To avoid any more traps he was determined to keep moving instead of stopping to whine about his predicament.

Attempting something a little more diverse than his usual 'try the same thing until it works' regime, which hadn't been working for him as of late, he studied what he now dubbed the 'outer ring' and took a right turn to see if he could find another way to get further in. Flowers seemed to be sprouting around this part of the Labyrinth and it made him a little more optimistic. He remembered outside the walls on the hilltop, trying to ignore the distraction that was one very attractive, very intimidating King at his back, he had looked over the Labyrinth and seen the beautiful dense jade canopy of trees wonderfully close to the castle. Surely if the thick golden walls could support foliage and the sprinkling of white star shaped blooms he was hesitant to touch, it meant he was getting close. Again, the height of the walls discouraged him. He still couldn't see anything above them.

A promising opening on his left caught his eye and with a quick glance around to weigh up his options, he took it, turning between the wide gap and climbing the three flat steps, barely high enough to be considered steps, only to sigh in frustration. While this thankfully didn't return him to the outer ring, it was still a depressing outcome. A stone wall blocked his path, one of many dead ends he had run into. More than once he had caught himself cursing any and all deities that would listen in a dead end, when he realised there was only one person he needed to rant at, and he would rather suffer in silence than bring that distraction down on his head again.

Turning around preparing to trudge back to the known outer ring, he stopped, drawn up short by the wall behind him, where previously there had been none. The exit was gone. His way out was gone. It took him a good moment to realise he had once again been shut into a stone prison and when the epiphany struck, he could do nothing but stand there, rigid as rock, teeth grinding loudly in the silence before he snapped, "MOTHERFU-"

"That's bad language, you know."

Tala spun around startled, backing up quickly towards the wall, hands raised in fists to defend should anything come at him unexpectedly. His fears were unfounded. Instead he was confronted with what he could safely say was the most unusual thing he had come across so far in the Labyrinth and that in itself was a radical statement. Two shields, one in a deep royal blue, the other in a flaming scarlet red were poised in front of two wooden doors, one a piece, where the dead end had been just a moment ago.

Behind the shields, four curious faces watched him, no two alike, four sets of hands gripping their respective sides of the shields but Tala could see no more. It was as though the shields were suspended in the air and below the shoulders, nothing of the four persons watching him were visible.

"What- this was a dead end a minute ago." Tala moved a little closer, more than curious about the creatures and what they were guarding. Their faces appeared human, but Tala knew better than to believe that. Only one appeared to be female, bright violet hair hanging forward over her dark eyes, the rest gathered back in a high ponytail of frazzled curls. Her face was rounded and sweet, almost approachable and she seemed congenial from the wide smile on her lips. The girl was perched at the top of the blue shield, watching him with returned interest.

"It keeps changing," She told him by way of explanation, offering nothing further, content to return to her observations. None of the others had spoken yet, staring at him as if he were a rare commodity they had never seen before.

On the flipside of her shield, what seemed to be an older man stared at him, bushy blonde eyebrows perched in disbelief high on his forehead, "We've never seen a champion at this point so soon in the game before. This is a most unusual occurrence." His accent was tinged with what Tala could only guess at, a hint of Spanish that rounded off the end of his words in a smooth lilt. Slicked blonde hair was styled up in a rather pompous flourish and the glimpse of yellowed ruffles peeking out from behind the shield told the redhead never to ask this one for fashion advice. He looked like a flamenco reject.

"Soon in the game? I must be a couple of hours in by now..." Tala felt his lips tug in a subtle frown at the blonde laughed, blue eyes surveying him in a once-over that was thankfully not as uncomfortable as the many he had already endured, "No, Cariño. The champions that come to run the Labyrinth and challenge her king have never succeeded in conquering them both. You are many hours ahead of the most successful in terms of how far in you have travelled."

"Won't make a difference though."

"Carlos!" The blonde man fired off a rapid sentence in Spanish that sounded like a reprimand but the boy on the invert of the crimson shield only grinned disparagingly. He didn't look too nice of a person in all fairness. Contrary to the sweetness of the young girl, and the congeniality of the odd blonde man, this character had an unruly head of slicked dark hair beneath a ripped red bandana and a rounded face twisted into a snide smirk. Dark eyes were less than kind and Tala felt no need to engage this 'Carlos' in any sort of interaction whatsoever.

"You know I don't speak Spanish, Lois." Carlos barked back at the man still harping an aggravated slew of foreign words at him, "So don't waste your breath. S'not like short-stuff here's going to get any further than the last one anyway, so I don't know why you're babying him."

"At least I'm up here," Tala snorted back, observing the dark eyes as they turned to look at him. Clearly Carlos wasn't used to being liked with that attitude, "That makes me taller than you so where you get off calling me short-stuff, I'll never know."

The young looking boy taking up the top of the crimson shield burst into oddly pitched giggles, small rounded face creasing up into something that resembled an expression Bryan made when he was determined to fill his diaper. Tala banished that thought with a wince and studied the final member of the four. His unruly hair was a tumbling mess of brown and his most startling feature were the bright blue eyes that glimmered with an innocent albeit strange light, as though he had crawled into someone's secret sweetie stash and eaten everything with high sugar content. "Hello!" He chirped and Tala cringed. The boy saw and immediately covered his mouth "Sorry, didn't mean to squeak at you."

Tala stared at him blankly, slightly confused, "It's okay. Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

The sweetly smiling girl with the amethyst hair tilted her head in an accepting manner, "We are one of the many secrets of the Labyrinth and we guard one set of her gates. She has trapped you here to make you decide. The only way out of here is to try one of these doors." A small feminine hand waved back over the shield to the small wooden doors behind the four odd characters. Carlos let out a loud snort and a mutter Tala didn't really pay any attention to.

For the first time, Tala took notice of the sparsely decorated doors behind each shield. The gap between the stone walls either side of either door was slight, the wooden openings less than impressive in width. They swept up into a pointed arch at the pinnacle of their height which was also less than grandiose, and he twitched the side of his mouth up in an amused smile, "I see. But where do they go?"

"Well," Lois smiled at him, dimpling his left cheek in what Tala would term as oddly handsome, if he were his type, "One leads to the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth..." He trailed off as if to increase suspense and when nothing further was forthcoming, Tala shrugged.

"I'll take that one then."

"Wait," Carlos snapped, ignoring the sharp look Tala shot at him, "He hasn't finished."

The human folded his arms, signifying his irritation on the delay, clearly wanting to continue with his quest and Lois chuckled at the redhead's obvious impatience. Younglings were always in such a hurry. "And the other leads to certain death." He added in that strangely level tone, as if he were not discussing the possibilities of death at all, more what one would have as a snack before dinner, or whatever was on the news that morning. Tala blinked incredulously at the brightly dressed man, "You're kidding me, right?"

"I genuinely wish I was, Cariño." Lois added thoughtfully, a serious look in his oddly bright eyes.

Tala's abject horror at the prospect of tumbling headfirst into trouble of that magnitude garnered the shield guardians a simple look of disbelief, "So," He started uncertainly, clearing his throat to rid himself of the higher pitch he found himself sporting, "...the certain death thing? Any way around that? Which door is which?"

The smaller boy atop the crimson shield let out another of those disturbingly loud giggles as Carlos glowered back at the redhead, the devious smirk on his lips less than helpful. "We can't tell you." He ground out, as polite as he'd been thus far, as if this were not a matter of life and death.

Tala's mouth dropped open, "Why the fuck not?"

"We don't know," Lois added slowly, "But Frankie and Mario do." He pointed up to the heads of the shields and the younger boy turned a sickeningly sweet smile on the girl with the violet curls. Frankie, as Tala guessed the girl was named simply shooed the boy away with a wave of her hand as she remained focussed upon their guest.

"There is one rule." She folded her arms around the curve of the upper shield with a grin that made her eyes squint in a friendly manner, "You can only ask one of us." At Tala's growl of frustration she continued, "And I must warn you, one of us always tells the truth, while the other one always lies. That's the thing," She inclined her head towards Mario, "He always lies."

"I do not, I tell the truth!" Mario screeched back at her, eyes wide in offence as he gaped at the only girl among them, his cheeks flushing a stark pink against his usually pale complexion. A hushed girlish simper cut off his short tirade, and Tala looked between the two, as if trying to make a decision. He could only ask one of the two. Mario hadn't been as forward as Frankie with speech which could paint him the liar, however, a practiced liar spun a good web, and Frankie had been pleasant and informative. Or had she?

"Oh, what a lie!" Frankie shook her head clearly exasperated as she dismissed Mario's furtive arguments to clear his record but Tala had no need to hear them bicker. He stepped up to the widely smiling female with a contemplative expression, waiting until he had her undivided attention before he spoke. She didn't take long to look at him, "Tell you what, answer yes or no." He said.

She nodded immediately and Tala continued, "Would he tell me-" The redhead pointed to Mario without preamble, "That this door leads to the centre of the Labyrinth?" Tala scanned those dark eyes of hers as she looked at the door behind her, the one to which he pointed, searching for any hint of a lie. They seemed to be blissfully blank as she pondered on it, chewing at her lip, and Tala frowned noticeably. Truth or lie, it shouldn't be hard to make a decision. If Frankie only spoke truth, she would have her answer already. If she only spoke lies, she would have her answer already. Unless the fact that only one of them told the truth was a lie?

"Yes." She answered simply.

Tala moved back to study both doors, and feeling like the only one in the spotlight as four pairs of eyes waited on his decision. It seemed like he genuinely couldn't trust anything they said. Could this just be a matter of chance? No, Kai would never be so obvious. Tala looked back at the four expectant faces, "Then..." He paused for a moment, eyes darting from one character to the next, "His door leads to the centre of the Labyrinth and this door leads to certain death." He nodded to Frankie's door.

"But how do you know?" Lois was the first to speak, "He could be telling the truth."

Tala puzzled over that, trying to work it out in his mind, certain he had it right, "But then she wouldn't be, so if you told me that he said yes, I'd know the answer would be no." He tilted his head at Frankie who protested with a softly coercing pout that had little effect, "But I could be telling the truth!"

"But then he would be lying. So if you told me that he said yes, I'd know the answer would still be no." Tala shrugged half-heartedly, nearly ninety percent sure he was on to something. Why was this so mindboggling anyway? Why with the rules if they were just going to lie? Or were they lying? The whole thing was a logical mess that he was certain he had finally worked out. It had always seemed so hard when he read through the book, so why was it so simple now? Was he forgetting something? Or would he just talk himself out of the right answer? Tala shook off the derogatory thoughts. It was time to take pride in common logic.

"Wait a minute..." Frankie's brow creased in concentration, dark eyes thoroughly confused as she turned to Mario "Is that right?"

Mario didn't know what to do with himself, to busy trying to work it out himself with no luck. His blue eyes glittered enthusiastically as he finally realised it wasn't worth troubling himself over, "I don't know, I've never understood it."

"No," Tala argued back as Carlos gave a hoarse laugh and Lois chuckled to himself, "No, it's right." He stood firm and resolute, playing over the riddle in his head, checking it for loopholes and finding none, "I've figured it out, I could never do it before. I think I'm finally getting smarter." Mario's shield slid aside to allow Tala access to the door and he pushed it open easily, the gold-lit, wall-surrounded passage leading off to a random place more beautiful than any he had seen thus far, if only because he had made some headway. That's not to say this passageway didn't look like all the others, of course. The light fluttering in his chest that was hope flourished out with wide wings and he was elated that finally he had been able to do something himself, "Piece of cake..."

The door closed ominously behind him and Tala started as everything suddenly went dark. The world seemed to freeze for a single second and his breath caught in his throat, clawing there to get out but trapped as a cold shudder rippled over the skin of his arms beneath the red shirt he wore and he opened his mouth to speak, "But what if I had asked Mario the question instead of Frankie, it would have been the other do-"

The ground gave way beneath him, heart leaping up into his throat in panic as gravity reached up with gnarled fingers and pulled him down. He cried out despite his lack of air as he plummeted down into a tunnel of darkness, certain he was going to die. He grasped out at anything in the dark to halt his descent and was shocked and disturbed to find what felt like fingers trying to take hold of him in turn. The walls flew by too fast for him to see much but it looked like the tunnel had sprouted green appendages and they slipped by him with no real strength in their grip. The sensation was like being grabbed by many housewives garbed in rough rubber gloves but Tala didn't have the time or inclination to laugh at the comparison.

A sudden jolt made his stomach roll and he fought the urge to retch and he heard the distant sound of fabric tearing that may have been the leg of his jeans as rough fingers twined around his knees and ankles, holding firm at his waist and under his thighs, wrapping securely around his upper arms. His descent slowed to a full stop and he shuddered at the scaly sensation of odd hands on bare skin, "Ew, yuck," He twisted, craning his head up to stare at the hole in the stone floor above him, the one he had plummeted through, "HELP!"

A dark voice replied, echoing in a strange fashion in the enclosed space, and Tala likened the monotone to one of those automated train services that told you to state your destination and then didn't understand you no matter how well the pronunciation, "What do you mean help? We are helping."

The redhead spun his head around, all he could move in the awkward hold peering through the dark to try and make out what was happening. The small slants of light that came from overhead, when he was certain all had been dark, caught on various edges and he was able to partially make out the twist of actual scaled hands, green as leaves as they came together to become like faces, showing a wide variety of determinable features, lips, eyes, eyebrows. All looked genuine in their expression and Tala felt the burn of unease in his stomach.

"We're helping hands," This voice was of a different pitch and ground out at his left, a deeper and more gravelly sound than the first. He could not turn far enough to see the face that spoke.

One hand pinched his side as it reasserted its grip, drawing the human's attention as he winced, the tender flesh of his stomach pulling under the rubbery sensation of fingers, but he could not tug his shirt down, arms held in what seemed more like restraining grips than supporting, "You're hurting-"

"Would you like us to let go?" Another cried humorously, a laugh akin to the excited chatter of Goblins in a dark bedroom and Tala screamed, pride forgotten as weightlessness took him again, the hands slipping from his limbs with an uncomfortable scrape as he fell. They did not take long to change their mind, halting his descent sharply and blue eyes rolled, glad he had not eaten much for dinner, the churning in his gut less than pleasant.

Faces appeared around the hands that held him up, constructed easily from gnarled and mould coloured fingers, "Which way?"

Tala squinted at any he could see in questioning, his brows pulling together in the way he had often seen his father do when he was thoroughly confused, "Which way?"

"Up or down? Come on, come on!" Another urged, this one sounding like a child's toy, something almost melodic and coaxing if not for the impatience.

"We haven't got all day," The others whined, and Tala bit at his lip. Up or down? Well he knew what was up. Up was embarrassment at his wrong decision. Up was probably being booted back to the Outer Ring and left to mull around over stupid decisions until Kai showed up to offer his special brand of assistance. Up was predictable. And down?

Another of the faces spoke up, this time from directly in front, cutting him sharply from his thoughts, "Which way do you want to go?"

Tala glanced up; trying to see anything of the upper ground but all he got was a few scattered beams of sunlight and not a hint of sky. Turning his head down, he tried to shift to allow more light, an insight into what he would get if he chose the darker route but it proved useless. Nothing was visible and he was left to conclude without help. "Well since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down?"

"He chose down!" The voices sang and Tala tensed up in the wired rubber hands as they loosened their grip on him once more, their mocking chorus more than enough to make him regret his decision already.

"He chose down?"

Laughter burst in a loud cacophony of sound around him, echoing like rabid gunshots in the tunnel and he clutched desperately at the hands that dropped him, but they gave no support, leaving him to his fate, "Wait, was that wrong?" The air was sucked from his lungs as gravity took a hold of his ankles and dragged.

"TOO LATE NOW!" Was the last malicious cackle he heard and he fell, the darkness streaming in front of his eyes the further down he dropped, surprise jolting his body as he passed through a narrow hole, striking some sort of floor with a pained cry and rolling awkwardly off of his aching knees on a heap of what appeared to be rags strewn across the grit and dust of the ground. He flinched as the loud groan of old and complaining metal cut through the sudden quiet, the cranking of an old grate swinging shut over him, trapping him in the small room at the bottom of the tunnel of hands with no way out.

III

Garnet eyes assessed the crystal balanced on his finger, or more the figure it revealed in its glassy depths, the serious gleam in them mirrored in the twist of the bluenette's mouth. A narrow shaft of light fell down on the redhead through the grate like the beam of a hand torch, and the Goblin King studied the human intently, the obvious fear on the boy's face bringing him no joy. Those usually brave blue eyes looked up through the metal cage that had fallen shut over him, turning his face to the light in search of a comfort that did not come, chewing at a full lower lip in worry, nothing but darkness outside of where he had fallen. There was a smudge of dark dust over the teenager's cheek that leant him an air of vulnerability and Kai yearned to brush it away and take the little wolf into his arms. It could not be done. Not before his time had expired. So he watched the slender figure curl in on itself in the unforgiving tomb all alone, and too proud to call for help.

"He's in the Oubliette."

The crowd of goblins around him began to squawk in an annoying din of cackles and choking, their dry little voices a pitch too high for the noise to be tolerable and Kai felt his fingers grasp a little tighter about the crystal as he clenched his jaw, "Shut up."

The silence was immediate and all-encompassing and though he should have felt relief at the response time of their compliance, his thoughts were too centred, too focussed on the boy behind the glass. He had not moved, eyes dim as he tried to think of his next move, always thinking, always persisting. The words tasted bitter as they left the Fey King's mouth, "He should not have gotten as far as the Oubliette. He should have given up by now."

The goblin beside him piped up almost hesitantly, eyes shining like dull buttons under the wisp of frayed cotton hair, peeking out of the mostly rusted pan it had placed over its head, obviously mistaking it for headwear, "He'll never give up."

"Won't he?" Kai felt the fiendish smile dance over his lips, almost as if he couldn't help himself. Tala may have made it far by the standards of most but luck had to run out some time. The goblins dared not speak as their King drew the small crystal closer to himself, smile widening to a leer, the younger ones quaking in trepidation, "The dwarf's about to lead him back to the beginning. He'll soon give up when he finds he has to start all over again."

He did not wait for the chorus of Goblins to begin their ruckus as he chuckled to himself, the sound rousing the little creatures skittering around on the floor into a chaotic tumble of dancing and laughing. Tala could not win this.

III

Blue eyes blinked open in a panic, the redhead stumbling slightly as he jumped to his feet, staring into the dark around him as he tried to locate the source of movement. Undisturbed dust swirled in the air with the entrance of another living being and Tala was afraid for his life, not sure what to expect. Was this some unimaginable beast come to use him as a between-meals snack? Some kind of mutant creation with six hands and god knows what growing out of its forehead, should it even have a head? The shuffling in the dark made him paranoid, eyes frantically scouting what little he could see and his voice shook as he spoke "Who's there?"

A soft snorting laugh seemed to slice through the dark like a sudden shout in a world of silence and Tala was puzzled that he found it ever so slightly familiar, a tug against his memory he couldn't quite place. A sharp sound like a snap blinded him as the stranger struck a match and Tala turned his face away, blinking rapidly as his eyes flooded in surprise of such bright light after the few minutes he had spent shrouded in the dark. "Me."

That voice did more than pluck at his memory, the recollection of apple green eyes and wild hair, of the unexpected press of lips that should have never happened. The nerve of that shrimp to show up now after Tala had a score to settle with him! He was sure he looked like an idiot as he turned back to prove his theory correct, eyes wide and his mouth open in shock but he was quick to close it, determined not to give the dwarf any reason to try again. That spiky head was half cocked in an irritating all-knowing way as he set the lit match to the wick of a half deformed candle, eyes openly surveying the defensive redhead in a manner too appraising to set him at ease.

"You've taken a lot less beating than anyone else I've seen enter the Labyrinth and they didn't even get this far." He commented, moving around the low squat rock and leaving the candle to burn as he approached the tense boy beneath the metal grate. Tala was well aware of how he looked, his jeans ripped, his hair ruffled and his shirt rumpled from the less than kindly grip of the hands that had shoved him down into the black pit he found himself stuck in. He flinched away from Ozuma's touch as a hand stretched out to press against the side he favoured from his less than gentle descent and the dwarf grinned, "Something got you then?"

"It's nothing." Tala's tone was icy, and less than explanatory.

"I knew you were going to get into trouble the moment I saw you." Ozuma smirked, raking his eyes over the other again and Tala found himself wishing he had anyone else, even Kai, anyone but the short blot on his life in the room with him. He would have taken the unimaginable beast come to chow down on him over the runt with the ego. "So I've come to give you a hand."

The teenager frowned, a sour look of more than obvious distrust passing through cerulean eyes but he tried to disguise it with a glance about the room. He would hate to think he had to rely on his visitor to get out of this but no one else had come to his aid, not even his Royal Pain in the Ass and that was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one.

Now that the underground chamber was lit even if only by a small dancing flicker of flame, he could take in his surroundings and he was less than impressed. A plain pile of rags, which had thankfully broken his fall somewhat, a piece of old rotting wood lying on the floor a hairs breadth from disintegrating into dust with age, and thick boundaries of glistening, gem-studded walls. Tightly enclosed glistening gem-studded walls. No door, nothing, anywhere.

"You're looking around now, aren't you?" Ozuma chattered in a sarcastic tone, eyebrow arched smoothly, "I presume you've noticed there aren't any doors. Only the hole." The grand gesture to the rusted grate Tala had fallen through went unnoticed.

Tala stared up at it, putting his unwanted company out of his mind for the moment, shivering at the memory of the mass of hands and their slimy, scaled touch as it slid over his bare wrists and stomach when they had been sly enough to wriggle under his clothes. It read like some bad erotic manga and he cut that train of thought before it could derail into a no-go zone, scrabbling frantically for anything to distract him. Ozuma had said there were no other doors but he had sat in silence for what seemed like twenty minutes. Even if it hadn't been that long, Ozuma couldn't have just been there, watching him, couldn't have known where he would end up, could he?

The Dwarf appeared perplexed by the human's lack of vitality, the loud, brash teenager that had buffeted him with a slew of angry words at the Labyrinth gates replaced by this seemingly docile thoughtful creature. Tala was studying him in return with a pensive look he couldn't decipher but he didn't want to waste time dwelling on it.

"This is an-" Ozuma was cut off easily.

"An Oubliette." Tala ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the ruby strands a little more in an awkward way that Ozuma swore looked deliberately sensual, blue eyes gazing once more around the small looking cave as if searching for something out of place, some secret he didn't see yet, "I know."

"Oh don't sound so smart," Ozuma challenged, "You don't even know what an Oubliette is."

"A place of forgetting," The reply was soft, as if the boy were speaking to himself, or remembering. Previously black trainers scuffled in the dirt floor, caked in gold dust as Tala moved over to one of the walls, fingers trailing over the uneven surface, the rough texture of encrusted walls scratching at the pads of his fingers as he moved, hand dragging behind him. No fissures met his wandering fingers, no gaps, no hidden exits. He was officially stuck.

"How did you get in here?" He turned his head the bare minimum required to gaze back at the short shadow blocking the candlelight, the sparse glow lighting up the crown of the dwarf's dark hair like a prickly halo and the sound snort issued as that same shadow fell into a half slouch, strong arms crossing over a mostly bare chest made the redhead roll his eyes. Why was nothing around this guy ever simple?

"Is that all the thanks I get? Showing you the way into the Labyrinth, taking time out of my day to save your hide from misery and boredom, let's not forget inevitable loss," Green eyes were near luminescent in the dark, "And I gave you a kiss for luck!"

"No, you disgusting little pervert. You did not give me a kiss for luck; you swooped in on me like a freakin' cat on a yarn ball!" Tala had to stop himself from advancing on the shorter male just in case he landed himself in a precarious position, "You pounced on me without warning. The only luck attached to that kiss, if I can call it that was bad luck, and it's followed me like a bad smell everywhere I've had the displeasure to go since I got inside this damned Labyrinth-"

"Whatever, hot stuff," A dismissive wave from the audience to his tirade cut Tala off sharply and he spluttered an indignant noise at the brush-off. A noise Ozuma disregarded, even as the redhead turned back to scouring the walls for a potential exit. That, the dwarf did not miss. "What you need to do is get out of here, and it just so happens I know a shortcut out of the whole Labyrinth from here."

Tala turned so fast it could have caused serious damage, eyes wide in disbelief, "What? I'm not giving up now!" His voice rose a pitch in horror at the thought, the mere suggestion, and he moved back to the streaming light under the grate, dropping back onto the rag heap dejectedly, fingers twining together around his pulled up knees, "I'm doing okay, I got this far on my own." The ruby head bowed momentarily to reaffirm, the smooth skin of his brow brushing the denim covering his knees as he centred himself, "I don't need to give up, I'm doing fine."

"Of course you are." Ozuma cooed sarcastically, "You're only stuck in a black hole with no way out, but even if you do manage to gain his Majesty's favour for this one occasion, it still gets a lot harder further in."

"You don't think I know that?" Tala grimaced at the prospect of asking Kai for help. There was only so much the Goblin King would be willing to do, and he did have the right to do nothing. The greater likelihood was, should he call on the Fey King, what had a higher chance of occurrence? Release? Or mocking? Tala lifted his head a little ways and dropped it back onto his knees with a dull thud, the small ache in his skull nothing compared to the slowly brewing headache. Why was this so hard to figure out?

"Poor baby, alone and confused."

"I won't take pity or humour from you, Ozuma." Tala didn't even bother to lift his head to address the nuisance, "As soon as you find a door, and I pray it will be soon, I want you to use it to leave me alone."

The dwarf laughed aloud. There was the spunky little brat that had jilted him with words like a whiplash at the Labyrinth gates. And to think he'd considered Tala more mature after enduring such hardships. The shock in blue eyes as he crouched in front of the teenager, too in need to stop himself, fingers tugging roughly at the heart-shaped face was familiar and much missed. It was even sweeter as he pushed the slender body back into the rag heap and stole those pursed angry lips for himself. He had expected a fight, expected Tala to come to his senses eventually and try to fend him off. He did not expect the sharp cut of nails in his back, raked like dragon's talons through his shirt and the rush of pain that licked like fire in their wake.

The dwarf reared back off of the human with an odd sounding yelp and Tala was quick to roll free, kicking a foot out to keep Ozuma unbalanced as he staggered to his feet, backing off towards the glittered wall with apprehension, face flushed in embarrassment at being caught, yet again, off guard, "What the hell was that?"

Ozuma was studying his fingers, stained lightly with his own blood from where Tala's short but vicious nails had torn skin, green eyes alight and almost demonic in the faint flicker of firelight, "I kissed you." He answered shortly, lips curving into a wide and hungry smile, "I fully intend to do it again."

"Like hell you will!" The redhead spat furiously.

"Oh, pretty Lamb," Tala felt his limbs seize in the brief fear before the adrenaline kick as the only other occupant in the rather tiny cell turned fully towards him, moving with all the airs of someone who was in no rush, "You can run, or at least you can try because as I seem to remember, there are no doors in here…"

III

Luna: All in all, I'm starting to like this one again. I think my days of teen love stories and whatnot has vastly shaped my ideology. I shall fix this! XD


	5. Of Deals and Oubliette's

Luna: Oh, the rewrite is testing me, like seriously testing me. I have to read through what I wrote before and figure out what the hell I'm doing and to read my own bad writing is seriously hacking at my self-esteem XD Glutton for punishment is now continuing with the task...

III

LABYRINTH

III

Tala was well aware that he didn't really possess any defensive skills whatsoever and that thought irritated him a little bit more than he liked. He knew speed was in his favour but the enclosed space did not give him much to work with and he wasn't entirely sure what skills the dwarf had up his sleeve. What he did know was that he didn't really like that smile on the others face and he didn't like that Ozuma seemed to have nothing better to do than hound him like a stalker. When the Labyrinthian made his move, Tala threw himself out of the way with no preamble, not sure what he was doing, only knowing that he must do it.

The candlelight made the Oubliette look cold and barren, and Tala eyed the small flame nervously. If that were to go out he would be seriously disadvantaged, not that he wasn't already but he would bet money that being a dwarf, Ozuma had some serious night-vision at the very least. That didn't sit well with him at all.

Green eyes were narrowed and predatory and that usually sarcastic mouth was still curled in that shiver inducing smile that didn't promise anything good. As the smaller figure moved forward again, at surprising speed, Tala let out a startled noise and moved around the rock, hesitating a little too long as Ozuma knocked the candle on its side, the flame wavering in a worrying manner. That short pause was long enough for calloused fingers to clutch a handful of the back of his shirt and Tala didn't even have time to make protest as he was flung backwards.

Luckily the rag-heap beneath the grate was there to break his fall as he was unable to save himself from the sudden misdirection and he landed on his back, air rushing from his lungs from the impact. The redhead did not lie still for long, but the delay was more than sufficient for the victor who left the candle to drip melted wax over the sanded floor as it fell, turning instead to restrain his quarry.

Tala clawed and kicked and yelled, enraged that once again, someone was presumptuous enough to try and take his choices from him. What was it about the Labyrinth that pumped its men full of testosterone? Was it something in the water? Did they have a training manual? See something you like, press it to the nearest available surface and smother with manly affection? Catchy title...

Ozuma let out a feral growl as one of the human's wayward feet slammed into his knee and he tried to pin the boy down but Tala, while nowhere near as strong, was not above pulling dirty punches. Pale fingers slid into the dwarf's spiked ruby and onyx hair, yanking with all his strength as Ozuma twisted his other hand behind him, half rolling him onto his stomach.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it-OW!" Tala was near shrieking, trying to pull his arm loose and despite the odd angle, maintaining his furious grip on the other's hair, pulling with more zeal, not caring if he left the other bald by the end of this little spat. Ozuma grit his teeth against the pain, not anticipating such a fight from the human, clearly underestimating those sweet blue eyes and what he thought was all bark and no bite.

"Stop wriggling-" Ozuma cursed sharply as Tala managed to pull his arm free, swinging his elbow back into an almost collision with his face. Only a fast reaction saved him from a bruised if not broken nose, unable to move away because of the vice hold on his dark hair and in a fit of temper he gripped the back of the boy's neck, pressing his face into the rag-heap. Tala's mortified cry was muffled by the tattered fabric and the musty smell of age and neglect almost made him retch. He frantically let go of the other's head in aid of trying to push himself up, not daring to breathe in that disgusting smell again and Ozuma granted him reprieve after a few seconds, allowing the redhead a mouthful of mostly fresh air.

"That's better." The dwarf griped as Tala shook in his grip, body wracked by a dry choking cough, shoving the teenager onto his back and straddling the slim hips.

"You sly underhanded bastard-" Ozuma barely had time to dodge the swinging hand as it swiped up to claw at his face, "Do you have idea just how disgusting that was? You could have killed me off the fumes alone, for the love of-" Tala tried to twist away as Ozuma pressed down over him, stealing another kiss and no amount of hitting or scratching could stop him as he worked open the mouth that tried to seal shut under his ardour.

"Get off of me-" Before the dwarf could get a decent grip on the rebelling wrists that tried to push him back, Tala managed by some sheer stroke of luck to plant a balled fist in the short man's ribs. The pale face above him distorted in pain and Tala was able to upend his captor as he bucked his hips, crawling out before Ozuma could re-establish his grip and as he climbed hastily to his feet his eyes locked on the grate above them. With a desperate yell, he leapt, wrapping both hands around the chafing bars and hauled himself up to hook both ankles around the rusted metal. His palms itched as they tightened around the only thing keeping him safe from the dwarf, green eyes spitting in fury, white teeth bared in a snarl as he stared up at the human that had managed to successfully evade him.

"That's naughty, Tala," It amused the redhead that Ozuma was far too short to reach him, "Get back down here right now and I won't have to hurt you!"

"Can you reach midget?" Tala mocked happily, licking at his bruised lips. It occurred to him that making fun of the beast that would slaughter him when he would have to eventually come down was not a good idea when he had nowhere to run but for now, he was too happy at being able to rankle the dwarf to care, "Give it a go, short one!"

"Oh, just you wait! I'm gonna-"

Ozuma was cut off as a blinding flash of ruby light flooded the dark cavern and Tala clung to the bars above him tightly as he turned his face into his arm with a startled shout. He had no idea what just happened but as he opened his eyes, the large spots of various size and colour swimming across his vision made him shake his head dizzily, clutching blindly to his support even as a more than familiar and usually less than welcome voice teased at his senses.

"Only cats land on their feet, my Wolf." As Tala looked down, garnet eyes traced over him, lingering more than necessary on certain places Tala had no ability to hide, what with clinging for dear life to the ceiling like a bat, half curled in on himself as his arms started to complain quite loudly, wrists and elbows aching from the awkward grip and a lack of blood flow burning in his shoulders. Kai's head tilted, slate bangs brushing over those carmine eyes that seared him like fire before they turned to look at the Oubliette's other inhabitant.

"You should not presume to pursue Tala without incident." The way the Goblin King studied the dwarf was dismissive, bored almost, but the threat was spoken, thinly veiled behind the pretty words. Even Tala could hear them, and he had no doubt Kai could make life very difficult for Ozuma, but the threatened didn't seem to see any problem, shrugging at the Goblin King as if it were no big deal, even as blood-coloured eyes skewered him where he stood, "I won't forgive a second trespass."

"Trespass?" Ozuma simply smirked in reply, "I wasn't aware there was a claim on him, my liege."

"Your expression says otherwise," Kai turned his gaze back up to the redhead that clung to the bars, strength all but gone and less than subtle about it as he muttered curses under his breath, "You can come down now Tala."

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just peachy-" The severe ache in his left leg from where he had crossed it over one of the bars on the grate disagreed and Tala slipped with a grunt of pain, arms too tired to haul his lower body back up, barely gripping on to keep himself from falling. Kai moved towards him, stepping close enough for the dangling teenager to feel warm breath against his stomach as his t-shirt rode an inch too high and gloved hands took hold of the slim hips hanging teasingly before his eyes.

"Let go, Tala, you're hurting yourself."

With a less than happy scowl, Tala relinquished his grip, flexing his fingers with a pained hiss as Kai drew him down slowly. Their proximity was close, the redhead realised, too close. Kai slipped the slender body over the front of his own like a silk cloth under pretence of supporting his weight, the younger's pale cheeks dusting in a faint blush as he finally came level with those penetrating eyes, deep garnet and more than seductive paired with that knowing smirk. Tala could feel his denim clad thighs brush against leather, his throat suddenly dry as Kai placed him back on his feet, fingers still cradling his hips, "Much better."

Slate bangs tickled over his brow, tangling with strands of his own ruby hair as Kai leaned down towards him, craning his head, moving closer than seemed humanly possible, and Tala stifled the whimper that wanted to burst out of his throat as he fought the urge to lean up and close that small gap between their lips, remembering with ease how he'd felt as Kai had kissed him for the first time, the passion and euphoria that had taken control of him and the need that had drowned the voice in his head, yelling for him to stop.

The bluenette's lips had only graced his own with a slight brush of skin, enough to melt any hesitance he had when the loud and almost obnoxious clearing of someone's throat sent Tala reeling back from the arms that embraced him. Ozuma had one dark eyebrow cocked in amusement and Tala felt his cheeks blaze in reply to that look. Kai continued to stare at him, unashamed of the obvious want in his eyes as the human retreated from his touch like it had scalded him, but the telltale blood in his cheeks and the glazed over look in caribbean eyes was more than enough to stay him for the moment. He had the reaction he wanted.

"I n-need to go." To say he was horrified at the stammer in his voice from such a small thing was an understatement and he forced himself to meet the eyes of the Goblin King. There was still a touch of lust in shimmering crimson depths that stole all of the air from the room but he held firm, waiting for Kai to release him, "I don't have the time to stand here all day."

Slate glittered silver in the waning candlelight as Kai straightened himself to his whole height, the curve of his mouth more than a hint condescending, "Your answer to the riddle was incorrect and you asked the tunnel to bring you here. You will have to find your own way out. I cannot help you."

"What?" The shock was a wash of numbing cold, and Tala was ill-prepared for it, "You're just going to leave me here?"

"Afraid so, my Wolf." There was a calculated gleam in wine-eyes that was not overlooked, "Unless you consent to surrender now?"

"Never." It sounded a bit more cheesy than dramatic but as blue eyes flickered over to the other occupant of the Oubliette, that being the dwarf that had put him on his back not ten minutes earlier, Tala realised he had much more to worry about than whether or not he was appropriately filling the role of fearless heroine. Ozuma was looking at him, apple green eyes bright with a million thoughts flying too fast for the human to read, not a seedling of an idea written on his face as he schemed.

"You can't leave me in here with him..." Tala wasn't sure when he became so rational, after all, what was there to be calm about? Trying to conquer a supposedly make-believe world to reclaim a wished away sibling from a supposedly fictional antagonist? Yeah, that wasn't crazy at all. Add on top of that, said antagonist wants nothing more than to ravage you senseless? Oh, let's not forget the cherry on the cake! He has competition for the right! Tala could feel his already frayed nerves about ready to short-circuit from overload and the urge to throw himself into a dark corner and darkly promise to break the fingers of anyone who disturbed him while he assessed his own mentality was overwhelming.

"It would not be beneficial to leave you with someone who has an agenda which conflicts with my own, no." The redhead perked, the prospect of at least a little assistance like a silver lining on a cloud he hadn't seen yet. Sure, it bothered him that he was relying so heavily on fate to give him a helping hand, if not Kai, but he was content that for every chance offered he paid his dues and the Goblin King had nothing to hold over his head.

"I suppose I should be lenient with you, despite our last encounter being less than savoury." Kai huffed an agitated sigh but the spark of humour in his eyes was a beacon of hope. Tala hastily pressed aside the fact that the less than savoury encounter had been his own doing and was more blackmail than a picnic between foes, noting distractedly that when Kai was congenial, his eyes were very expressive. Windows to the soul, the teenager's mother had always said, "I will show you the way this once, My Wolf, but know that I will not remove the dwarf and you find your own way from there. We are opponents in this game, not allies. I benefit from your loss."

"I haven't forgotten." Blue eyes were both grateful and suspicious, wondering what Kai would ask of him for this small act of kindness but the bluenette said nothing. It was odd. He had never done anything, never gone out of his way without purpose and it set the human's alarm bells off, "What do you want?"

Kai gave him the kind of slow smile that sent a warm shiver rolling over him in a soft near unnoticeable wave, "Not now, my Wolf."

Tala found himself cut across as he made to question the Goblin King by a significantly loud clap of sound that echoed around the Oubliette and he turned to locate the source of the noise, finding the piece of aged wood that had been left to rot on the dusty floor, now upright against the wall, stuck there as if by glue or held by invisible hands. Blue eyes flicked back to Kai and at the silent perceptible nod, he moved forward, "Things are not always as they seem..."

It gave way under his hand as he pressed his fingers to it, the wood swinging out in a newly carved door that had most certainly not been there before and without a glance backwards, wanting no more reasons to owe Kai and leaving Ozuma behind him, he moved out into the brighter yet still incredibly dim tunnel. The walls were a dark stone, cold to the touch and despite the soft dripping of water somewhere to his left; they were dry and slightly crumbly. The rocky passage was however, completely in shadow, the ceiling high and only just visible, the draft whistling through enough to chill, and the redhead pulled his crimson shirt tighter around him, tucking his fingers into the crooks of his elbows to keep them warm

"Well," He glanced down at his dusty trainers, a little bit proud of the state of his favourite shoes. After all, it wasn't every day one went questing for the greater good, and now that he was out of the enclosed space he was feeling a lot more optimistic about the situation. Every speck of dirt on his shoes was testament to how far he had travelled and with a wry smile he straightened his shoulders, "Come on feet." Turning right, he started off at a quickened pace, not wanting unexpected tag-along's. Kai was probably chewing Ozuma out and he didn't want the disgruntled remains following him everywhere.

The draft behind him seemed to push at his back, encouraging him on and he was more than eager to comply, if only to get away from the cold breeze. Logic told him that going towards it would take him outside, but then, the Labyrinth had never been logical so perhaps the unlikely route would be the best option? Happy with his decision he felt none of the trepidation he should have. With no watch on and Kai not keeping him up to date he had no clue how much time he had left, and being underground, no idea how far he had yet to go. As if reading his thoughts, a sharp curve in the passage led him towards a large arched wooden door with an oversized silver ring as the handle. Assessing it briefly he reached out a hand, wincing at the bite of near frozen metal and twisted. The ring did not move. With a scowl, Tala braced a leg against the door, hauled backwards with all his weight and twisted with both hands, the ring giving way with loud complaint and as he shoved forward with all of his strength, he tumbled out, barely keeping his feet on the sanded ground, surrounded by open air.

The heat was a comforting blanket, the light a touch too blinding after the cold darkness as he looked up into the cloudless sky with a bright smile, revelling in the summer scent on the breeze. The door closed with a loud clang behind him but he didn't notice, too busy bathing in the rays of the sun and the glorious glitter of golden walls. Underground may have been majestic with its gem-strewn tunnels but it in no way compared to the current view, he concluded.

The path was straight, nothing but a blank wall at his back now, the door long since shifted as the Labyrinth was want to do, much to his annoyance. After a few minutes of single-minded wandering, Tala didn't know whether or not he was pleased to come across something new, the pathways shrinking down, not to uncomfortable proportions but enough to give the redhead a sense of entrapment, the usually smooth stone darkening to a dull grey. He was more than a little shocked at the sight of carved faces in the rock, sharp corners uneven with realistic facial features and the pillars of rounded alcoves seemingly sleeping.

He stepped towards one, gaze narrowing as he studied it intensely, fascinated by the oddity. It looked to be chiselled, large rounded eyebrows of smooth stone and closed eyelids, even the usually soft lines of wrinkles at the inner corners and around the stern solid mouth leant an air of realism. His heart near stopped and he jumped back in fright as those heavy stone lips parted, the eyes remaining closed as a loud and booming voice scared him half to death, "Go back! Go back!"

The warnings came in a never-ending river of sound, some echoing from a distance as if stirred to life by the first, all less than reassuring, the chorus of distorted and booming voices starting to hurt his head. The rumbling cries of "This is not the way!" and "Take heed, and go no further." served to put him on edge, not knowing what might be lurking around each corner. What exactly were they warning him against, or were they just here to scare him? A false security system to throw him off the scent?

"Soon it will be too late."

"Yes, thank you." Tala quipped sarcastically as he passed by another. He wouldn't have put it past Kai to try and frighten him off with these fake alarms, but he wouldn't be fooled, he promised himself. The likelihood of it just being a diversion tactic far outweighed any potential danger. Kai would have shown up to sweep him off to safer places if that were an issue, he had no doubt. The Goblin King had always shown up at the first sight of trouble, okay, so he was the one causing it but it was the thought that counted right? Tala shook his head, near losing his temper as another face on his right tried to deafen him

"BEWARE! For the-"

"Oh my god!" The redhead threw his hands up, "Do you have to shout at me like that?"

"Sorry, just trying to do my job..." The face didn't really have to the composition to look ashamed of itself, but the tone was remorseful and Tala did feel a little bad for losing his temper, giving the carved face a weary smile, "I know, I know, and I'm sorry but, could you please, just, not?"

"But I haven't said it for such a long time."

Tala was stunned into silence. He had never heard a stone wall whine before. Come to think of it, the Labyrinth was chockfull of firsts. First introduction to royalty, first baby-napping, first collision with faerie-folk, first time in an enchanted realm, oh yes, the firsts were piling up and while it did sound mighty pathetic for a potential false alarm to pout and moan at him, he did feel bad for it. They were all kind of stuck here and he doubted they saw much use or much company.

With a sigh, Tala turned back to face the now disturbingly hopeful carving, "Alright fine, but don't expect a big reaction..."

"No, No, no, of course!" The slightest shift in the stone face seemed to brighten its entire demeanour and Tala shifted to lean on one hip, patiently crossing his arms as he waited, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips though he would have denied it had he seen himself. The large carved face cleared its throat, trickles of golden sand falling from the corners of its mouth, enunciating every word with the dramatics of a theatre star, "Beware! For the path you are about to take will lead to certain destruction!"

A cold trickle swept down the redhead's spine and he half turned, immediately on guard only just catching the remark of gratitude from the previous object of his undivided attention. He expected the burn of a ruby gaze, the wild swept locks of ocean and cloud, the blue streaked cheekbones over smirking lips, the dance of long claret silk around strong enticing shoulders. It was not Kai stood behind him, it was the short nuisance that had tried to wrest control in the Oubliette.

"Ozuma," Tala greeted him coolly, "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Not even waiting for a reply, he inclined his head respectfully to the carving that was watching with avid interest and marched on, not in the mood to halt his progression for someone who had deigned to be less than helpful to his cause. Quiet footfalls behind him told him that Ozuma was following, not uncomfortably close but not far enough behind to lose, "I'm not opposed to this view of you, Red."

Blue eyes were razor sharp as he turned to slice at the Dwarf with them, not even bothering to stop to address him, "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, Angel-face. I like that." He didn't even quail under the withering stare that Tala sent him, lips spreading wide in a smug leer that tweaked at the human's nerve-endings, feeling audacious enough to reach up while the redhead's back was turned, wrapping strong fingers around a bony wrist and yanking the redhead down into a half-bend, forcing a halt to their progression, "I want to know how you thought you were going to find a way through this Labyrinth without me."

Tala tried to snatch his arm from Ozuma's grip but the way it tightened, pinching harshly at his skin under the loose cuff of his shirt burned, ached, stung in a number of words that he couldn't use because every time he pulled, that smile got wider and his arm hurt more. He bit back a loud complaint, relenting to the hold, not willing to risk breaking anything, "I figured I would wing it. Could you let go now?"

Ozuma raised a brow in amusement, "Wing it? You think His Royal Fabulousness is going to let you storm his castle through guesswork? Such a naive little lamb." Tala rolled his eyes and slapped his wrist from Ozuma's hand, the recipient wincing sharply at the bite of his hit. It gave a much needed boost to the teenager's pride that he could slap hard enough to make someone cringe but he held back the unexpected smile threatening to blossom on his face at the meagre payback, "I seem to be doing quite well on my own so far." With a flippant shrug, he turned again, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued without guidance. Ozuma followed behind, ignoring the sarcastic burn of 'Don't you have anything better to do?' that the redhead tossed over his shoulder, the human turning to his left around another silent alarm and striding on, anxious to leave the figure behind him, way behind him.

No such luck.

"It's not going to be that easy, Tala."

"Stop following me." Tala hissed impatiently and realising the likelihood of him making any headway was little with the annoyance following behind, he turned to glare at Ozuma who simply stared back with oddly serious apple green eyes, "But I can make it so much simpler for you," The dwarf reasoned, "I have lived in the Labyrinth all my life and I know it almost inside out. I could take you to the castle."

Tala placed both hands on his hips, gratefully noticing that Ozuma at least had the sense to keep his eyes fixed firmly on his face rather than suggestively wandering other places as he had done so often. He doubted that he'd give the Labyrinthian a chance to speak should he not be taken seriously, better yet, that he wouldn't try and pull the others head off for winding him up so much, "Or you could lead me to the beginning." He tapped at his lips with a thoughtful finger, "Or you could lead me to a trap and keep me imprisoned for the rest of my life. Let's ponder on all of the possibilities." He didn't even need the time to decide, the sarcastic smile lingering around his lips already telling the answer before he said it, "No."

"If I was going to do that I wouldn't ask for a price would I, Lamb?" The smile returned his way was of a familiar sort and Tala felt his own fall away in the wake of it. It was the smile of a fox hunting a rabbit, of a carnivore advancing on unsuspecting prey and Tala could see right through it. The dwarf was as transparent as glass, but nowhere near as sharp, it seemed, "I'm not going to kiss you."

"You say that..." That dark head tilted, the wide streak of vermillion raised to the crown of the shaggy spikes reflecting the sun, and arms lean with muscle folded slowly over a half bare chest, "But I'm not the one short of time here. You don't have many options, kid. Take what I offer for the small price I'll accept, and you will easily best the Goblin King and take your bratling back to your World with no issue."

"I take issue with it." The redhead's lips pursed in annoyance.

"There are greater things I would ask for, could ask for. Why not make this easier for yourself, Tala?"

My, but that reasoning was truthful. It was a small trifle he asked in comparison to what he could request for his assistance. 'I don't fully trust him,' the redhead looked at the shorter man, 'He's already kissed me once. Why would he ask it again? Why not something else?' Trying to use logic in the Labyrinth never seemed to get him anywhere, so perhaps the same 'wing it' approach should be used with Kai's subjects? The human tried not to show his frustration, he really did, but he had no doubt that it was as obvious as being hit in the face with a shovel. Subtlety had never been his strong point.

"Alright, fine." He snapped, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. How many kisses had he exchanged for favours now? It was beyond taxing. The absent thought that he needed to dig out some lip salve when he returned back to his realm was almost funny but he put it aside, reluctantly kneeling down in the warm sand, glaring more than venomously at the dwarf approaching him, "The sooner it's done the better I'll feel."

"Such a romantic..." Ozuma was taller with the human on his knees which made it easy to manipulate the stubborn mouth. Tala had unwittingly put himself in a position where he had no power over the length of the kiss and much less stable ground to keep the upper hand. Ozuma pressed forward wasting no time, his tongue darting out, catching the redhead off guard and plunging into his mouth, directly into battle with Tala's. The battle for dominance lasted quite a while; Tala's short but passionate rendezvous with the Goblin King giving him some knowledge on how best to turn his head and where was sensitive, which surprised him, until Ozuma cheated. Those solid arms wrapped around his waist and reeled him in, his body with nothing to support it collapsing heavily against him, stealing his concentration and giving Ozuma the chance to fully explore the inside of his mouth.

Both broke off, desperate to breathe, Tala not even daring to look at the victorious smile on the face of his new initiated guide, climbing unsteadily to his feet and brushing the glittering grains of sand from the legs of his dark jeans. His lips stung, and he was not amused at the impulse to lick them to ease the fluttering in his stomach. He had not been overcome as he had been with Kai. Ozuma lacked the presence that drowned his senses, lacked the burn of depthless scarlet eyes but still it was annoying that he couldn't mock the dwarf for being a bad kisser. It had actually felt alright, and that's where the annoyance stemmed.

"Well?" He spoke, happy with the even tone of his voice when he was certain he would sound at least partially normal. It was one thing to let the dwarf kiss him, quite another to feed his ego by stammering like a schoolgirl speaking to her first crush, "Which way?"

Apple green eyes were a shade darker than usual, jade and hints of underbrush green watching him intently, a look that made the redhead nervous but he shrugged it off. Ozuma had promised. One kiss and that was it. Nothing more.

"Ozuma, which way?"

"So impatient." The shorter man brushed at the sleeves of his oddly coloured rough-stitched shirt, almost as a reflex rather than intentional; turning his head to study the paths they had as options. When he looked back at the way they had come, he nodded more to himself than Tala and in a sharp movement that almost scared the redhead half to death, he clutched Tala's wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction to where he was already heading, back the way he had come.

"But that way pointed to the centre..." Tala looked back in the direction he was heading, "I've just come this way."

"Things are not always as they seem in this place." Though the words were serious, Tala could not see the dwarf's face as he found himself following at a half-drag behind the other man. He was suspicious yes but he had resigned himself to giving Ozuma the benefit of the doubt. He didn't know how long it would take for his guide to turn the tables, but he did expect it, and when that happened, he would wave goodbye to the dwarf and carry on by himself. There would be no renegotiations.

III

Luna: I'm trying to edit this so the mauling of our favourite Russian beauty is more realistic rather than every five damn minutes and boring. Am I succeeding or do all of you hate me?

If it's the latter? TOO BAD! *salutes* Luna, out!


	6. Piece of Cake

Luna: So yes, I pasted this chapter into Word to abolish and recreate and I was shocked and dismayed that it's only 4 pages long. How could I have done that to you guys! *slaps self on wrist* Bad Moonbeam, bad! Let's see if we can't inject some more pages into this baby...

III

LABYRINTH

III

Tala let out a growl of frustration, turning left and right but seeing no sign of his wayward guide. Ozuma had released his wrist not five minutes ago to have a poke around the area and gather his bearings. He had said he'd be right back and Tala was beginning to grind his teeth in agitation. Every five minutes the useless being spent wandering in circles was another five minutes wasted in challenging Kai's claim over Bryan. Sitting still was literally torture when he had a quest to complete.

The air was silent around him, almost frighteningly so. Tala had expected signs of life. The Labyrinth was rife with them. Not a few turns back he had seen some oddly coloured mice scurrying alongside the golden walls, their fur a bright purple tone that made the orange worm from the outer walls look like an average earthly creation. What was even stranger was the accented arguing between them as they went about their business. It seemed everything in the Labyrinth could talk. And there was another five minutes gone.

He pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against with a kick at the sand, the sand which sat there and had done nothing to deserve it. He wished he could kick Ozuma. That would relieve his anxieties some. If the little leech had run off and left him here under pretence of wasting his time, Tala was going to find the disgusting little pustule and rip him a new air-hole. That would teach him not to mess with his quest.

Not content to simply stand there, looking like a complete fool and wait for someone he wasn't even sure was coming back Tala chose a direction and followed it, ignoring the lead weight dropped into his stomach, the disappointment that he could rely on no one but himself for this, because every help he'd been given had extorted something from him or been an outright lie. It did little to make him feel better about the whole situation.

"Evil little cockroach," He seethed, content to pin the blame on his supposed helping hand, the smug smirking face and green eyes he longed to scream his anger into, "Sneaky, obnoxious, manipulative... So many adjectives could be pinned on the little imp right now if I only had the dictionary to do it."

Ozuma had long since led them from the twisting corridors of the False Alarms, assuring Tala they were better off away from them, even after he had stupidly said that False Alarms are usually found on the right track. That had caused another argument, Tala certain he had been heading in the correct direction and that the dwarf was intentionally misleading him. Ozuma had steadfastly denied it and thus ensued a reasonably long walk in silence. It was just after that the shorter man had disappeared with a promise to return.

"Bastard," The insults just kept coming and the human wouldn't have been as bothered by it if he could do it while he was focussing on where he was going. Sadly, the inexplicable anger was distracting him and without the level head he sorely needed right now, he doubted the Labyrinth could be bested. Even as he thought the words, it seemed the walls around him sensed his malcontent. A ground shaking rumble broke the silence, a large golden stone obstacle moving in behind him, blocking the way he had come and Tala looked back at it with trepidation. The only time he had ever seen the Labyrinth move with his own eyes was when it had trapped him in that little box with no one to help but its King. As the floor began to shake again, Tala quickly spun around and ran. Up ahead, more walls moved, glimmering in the sunlight like a mirage.

Throwing himself forward, he just managed to slip through the gap as it closed behind him, the beating of his heart loud enough to rival war drums as he dropped to the floor to catch his breath. 'If I had been a second slower,' He thought, eyes racing back to the sealed wall behind him, 'Oh god, it could have crushed me...'

The devastating need to cry over the surmounting impossibilities stacked against him was swallowed back, and he scrubbed at his eyes roughly, "I won't lose this. I won't!" He dared to look around him, noting with no surprise he was in another dead end, walls blocked all around him, but instead of the shimmer of muted gold stone, on the far wall another arched door stood, harmless in the sunlight. It looked exactly like the one that had led him out of the underground, the wood a bleached and beautiful colour, polish all but faded under the rays of light. The large silver ring sparkled like it had been painted with stardust and Tala shifted from his knees to his feet, venturing closer to touch it. It turned easily under his hand, unlike the other that he had used the full weight of his body to turn and the door swung wide with no sound.

"Oh, perfect." Beyond the doorway was black, a deep dark cavern of dangers that Tala could not hazard a guess at. The light stopped at the doorway and none shone within, as if a barrier was created between the aboveground and what waited behind the door. Looking back, Tala sighed as he realised it was either this, or waiting for Kai, and he was tiring of waiting for help. If what lay behind this door was a danger, he would swallow his pride and call for help, but while the option was his, he would make his own way.

It was only after he set foot inside the door that he realised his mistake. The sound of the lock catching tight behind him faded in the whistle of wind in his ears. He had no air to scream as he plummeted down the narrow stone tunnel, no ground found beneath his feet as he walked into the black. He landed with a dull thump at the bottom, the incline not steep enough for him to hurt himself, though his thigh ached from landing on it and he looked back at the way he had come. It looked like a tunnel slide, made of smooth stone, no cracks or indentations to grab and halt the descent.

"Well that was just fan-fucking-tastic..." Righting his shirt that had half twisted around him and pulling the back of his t-shirt back down, the material ridden up as he fell, Tala peered through the dark, his voice echoing back to him in an eerie mockery. He was back in the underground, the faint glitter of the dark stone walls more than enough to convince him. He waited a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark before he risked moving, leg throbbing as he put weight on it. There was no wind in this tunnel, he noted gratefully, the cold cyclone of air from the last one enough to make him shiver from remembrance, and the silence had returned. Nothing made sound. Nothing moved outside of himself. He was alone.

No shift of dirt under his feet told him otherwise so with a sigh he chose right and continued walking, the floor beneath his feet as sanded aboveground as below and the ceiling dark as a night sky. The tunnels were slim about five or six feet wide, more than enough room for him to manoeuvre around anything that might come at him, and wide enough to not scare him with limited space. Tight spaces wouldn't usually bother him but he had no idea how far under he was, and no idea what might come around the next corner. Luckily, in this portion of the Labyrinth, not all was dark. As he moved forward, sprinkles of light seemed to lead the way, the walls dotted down here with larger gemstones, some in an array of unbelievable colours, reflecting prisms in spectrums over his lacklustre clothing and making it gleam like priceless silk. He dared not touch the beautiful jewels, unsure of what would happen.

"I look like a walking, talking rainbow..." Tala would have smiled at himself if he weren't in such a vulnerable predicament. Pausing at a tunnel end, which led off in three separate directions he sighed and closed his eyes, determined to not even think about it as in the Labyrinth, it was proven fact that thinking put you in dangerous places. Seeing no other available options, he kept his eyes firmly closed and did an about turn, a full spin and lifted his hand to point at his chosen tunnel, the only way of choosing without bias. Peeking open one eye to see where he had chosen, the redhead couldn't help but curse himself when he found he couldn't tell one hallway from another and to make matters worse, he had even lost the one he came through.

"Damn it!" With a cry of frustration he kicked at the sand again, just for good measure, flopping boneless against the wall, sliding down until he was sat in the dirt, bowing his head into his folded arms upon drawn up knees in a moment of despair, "I'll never get out of here."

He had no idea how long he sat there, a few seconds, maybe even a few minutes but the time didn't bother him. Despite his anger over Ozuma's knack for wasting time, it was different when the dwarf did it. He could blame the dwarf for it. When it came down to him wasting his own time, Tala was perfectly fine with his own decision, as he would be the only one to accept the consequences. He drowsily lifted his head, staring around him at the choices he had yet to make, hopeful that he would not venture back the way he came, and just as he was about to make his decision a faint whisper caught his ear.

The low mutterings were light, airy but he couldn't make out a word and they seemed to come from all about him as the jewels in the walls responded to the voices. No faint ripple of meagre light flashed from them now, instead a steady bright glow, bright enough to light up the tunnel like it was strewn with Christmas lights and the whisperings grew louder. It sounded like a chorus of women, their words soft and sighing, melding together into one ethereal voice, "Come away, O human child!"

He lifted his head slightly higher, tilting it in hopes of hearing more, a small tinkling noise catching his attention over the soft whispers. He glanced around for the source, unable to find it in the echoing tunnel.

"To the waters and the Wild!"

The noise was becoming louder, the muted tinkling now identifiable as glass upon rock, a hand sized crystal ball rolled into the crossroad of tunnel's, reflecting the light of the jewels in a blinding flash as it passed in front of Tala.

"With a Faery hand in hand,"

The crystal rolled off down another hallway, this one to the redhead's front and Tala pulled himself off of the floor, allowing himself a moment of curiosity as he followed it.

"For the World's more full of weeping than you can understand."

The crystal rolled ahead, innocent and bright in the dark and very familiar. He mused on its origins as he blindly followed it, charmed by the perfect glassy surface, wondering where he had seen it before and it was only as the light of a large ruby cast over its unmarred surface that wine red eyes flashed before his eyes. Tala stopped dead in the hallway, "Wait a minute-"

He recalled the frightening scene of an empty crib and a smirking Goblin King at the window, the moon filtering in behind him like ghostly fingers come to drag the shivering boy into the realm of Fey. Tala could see the perfect round orb balanced on gloved fingers; hear the melted chocolate words that coerced him to take it, to forget the baby. That he was no match.

Tala swallowed the lump in his throat as he peered around the corner he had last seen the crystal roll past, determined not to get trapped in any more demeaning circumstances but the way was clear. Only one small creature sat hunched by the wall, showered in sunlight from the large glass covered domes overhead. This hallway was bright, lit through the length of it, turns left and right aside from the small passage Tala now entered through. The crystal he had followed rolled slowly up towards the small dishevelled being clad in rags on the ground and he moved after it, slowly approaching, unsure of what to expect.

The crystal seemed to levitate itself up into the air all on its own, a short jump, it's glassy weight dropping down heavily into a metal tavern can held in the hand of a lowly looking creature slumped against the stone wall. It lifted its head and Tala couldn't even see its face under the large hat it wore, a thin nose poking out under the brown wrinkled headwear. Its legs were scrawny, sprawled out across the floor at an odd and painful looking angle clothed in dusty and torn blue wool "Ah," It croaked congenially, "What have we here?"

Tala merely shook his head in disbelief, frowning slightly in pity at the pathetic looking thing. It looked as though it could barely walk, quite possibly left down here with no way out but not everything was as it seemed and he would hate to disturb the poor thing. "Nothing." He turned to walk away when the voice deepened into a familiar seductive purr, "Nothing?" It asked slyly.

Tala turned back, eyes widening as he practically saw the Goblin King emerge from camouflaging himself against the wall, holding up the scrawny creature by the scruff of its ragged neck and shaking it roughly, "Nothing? Tra-la-la!" He laughed jovially as Tala's hands clenched at his joyful antic. The body of the little creature was dropped into the pile on the floor, the crystal flying from the cup and landing elegantly on Kai's fingers, garnet eyes never straying from blue even as Tala looked down at the limp form, studying it in the light. It was a puppet, a mere toy.

Tala glared back up at the Goblin King who smirked, lips twisting up at one corner, "Not real, baby wolf, but your pity for the inanimate object was endearing." Tala lifted his hand and swung at Kai in a slap, angry at himself for falling for the deception, feeling even more annoyed as Kai deftly wrapped gloved fingers around the younger's wrist with little effort and held it firmly "Tsk tsk, such a temper."

Tala pulled at the fingers holding him but they didn't move and he nearly stumbled over the prone form of the puppet as Kai tugged his arm up higher forcing the redhead closer, "Kai, stop it-"

"No." Ruby eyes flashed mischievously in the filtering light that littered the hallway with shafts of gold, "I let you out of the Oubliette Tala. I'm here to take what's due." Tala found himself guided backwards, Kai following, his smile almost threateningly possessive. Sanded stone met the redheads back and he started, immediately attempting to move forward but Kai was in his way, blocking him, pressing him back against the wall, "What do you want?"

He remembered the last time he had asked this question, in the dank, dark cell with Ozuma watching, green eyes ripe with jealousy. The way those strong hands had held his hips as clouded silver hair swept over his face, the mere taste of lips in passing and the urge to let Kai take his mouth and ravish it, and him, senseless. That urge swept through him again and he was hard pressed to lock it down until he was away from the mind-altering presence of the Goblin King. The scent of magic that danced around him, dizzying and sweet clashed beautifully with the winter scent of the bluenette coming closer and Tala tried so hard to focus.

"You know what I want." Kai slipped against the redhead like water, moulding against his form almost perfectly as he released the redhead's captive hand. Tala gazed up with those enchanting cerulean eyes, lips slightly parted and wet as he licked at them nervously, rigid against the wall in expectation. Kai did not deny him, plunging his persuasive lips down over the sweetness of the redhead's mouth. Tala's lips parted pliant and eager, a soft mewl breaking through his resolve as Kai backed him hard into the wall, pinning him there with his own body. The human's hands shook as Kai drank from his mouth, unsure what to do even as he clutched one into the crimson scarf draped around broad shoulders, the other slipping down over the parted folds of the ruffled silk shirt, the bare skin of the Goblin King's chest tickling his fingertips, the cold metal of the Phoenix pendant hard against the side of his hand. Ravenous Bordeaux eyes closed as he thrust his tongue inside Tala's open mouth, taking in every whimper, every sound the redhead made, revelling in the touches Tala wasn't even aware he was giving.

One leather encased hand threaded itself through the fire-swept hair, the other sliding down over a denim-clad hip to manipulate the tender flesh there, sucking every moan into his own mouth as he cupped a hand around a slender thigh, lifting it and hooking it over his hip. The bluenette held it there, stroking gloved fingers over the cloth, disappointed he could not take more from his little champion, trying to resist grinding into the boy and causing more problems than he needed. He couldn't take him yet. He needed to make him want it. Want it bad enough to beg for it. Tala wasn't there yet, only learning the outskirts of the depths his primal pleasures could take him to.

It didn't take long for the redhead to come to his senses, freezing solid in the amorous hold of the Fey King, passionate blue eyes wide in horror at what he had just done. A kiss was one thing. This was fornication with clothes on. Tala assessed the situation, as he tried desperately to tear his mouth from Kai's but that devious tongue was ever so persuasive. He nearly lost himself in the soothing burning kisses once again before he realised what was happening. Kicking out at the hand holding his leg, Tala pressed back against a wall, only to whimper as Kai followed, holding him there as he licked and sucked at the unresponsive lips.

"K-Kai!" His voice was darker than usual, a husky purr along the edges of it that frightened him. The bluenette made a short acknowledging sound as he moved against the slender body pressed back to the wall and couldn't help but chuckle at the strangled sound Tala made at the sensations. Try as he might, the redhead could not hide that under the layers of his clothes, his skin was flushed and needy, his lips begged for kisses and a painfully hard problem had presented itself behind the buttons in his jeans. Tala wriggled but it only seemed to make the matter worse, his already sensitive and aroused body craving contact, a low moan bursting unbidden from his throat, swallowed into Kai's mouth as the bluenette reclaimed his lips. Tala thought he would die. It was all too much. The world span, the light filtering down into the tunnel flickered in and out of focus and just as Tala was about to roll his hips forward and give in to this madness, Kai pulled away. The bluenette licked at the slightly bruised lips as he finally gave the human room to breathe, despite his urges to simply ravish the boy who slumped boneless against the wall clawing back to cling at it like melted wax dripped away from the lit wick of a candle.

Kai licked his lips with a purr of satisfaction as blue eyes came up to clash with his own, a shaking voice filled with barely contained lust almost lost, quiet as it was, "That was not a kiss." Tala looked more than dazed, a sliver of stomach revealed where Kai had pushed up his t-shirt, cheeks brightly flushed in crimson that complimented the tousled strands of his wild red hair. Add to that the delicious sight of the slightly parted legs and the obviously hard treasure between them. He looked the erotic impersonation of sin, literally drenched in the intoxication of arousal.

"That was a taste of what I could give you."

Lips pursed at that, ignoring the burning look Kai was piercing him with, the promise of more pleasures, new heights of sensation, the epitome of temptation and Tala yanked himself upright, clumsily standing on shaking legs using the wall to hold himself up, the friction in his jeans making his eyes close and a soft hiss escape sealed lips. Kai was amused.

"No. I don't want that." Tala was far too stubborn, but Kai was anything but through with the delicious human, watching with capricious eyes as Tala edged away from him, "Are you sure?"

Pressing one hand against the wall Tala started down the tunnel, not caring where he was going as long as it was away. He used to think that a wall at his back could be considered safety, now it was anything but and he was feeling decidedly nervous in the composed presence of one who wanted nothing more than to back him into a corner and get handsy, "I am fine."

The clenched teeth didn't help convince Kai any and Tala gasped as those leather gloved hands caught at his hips from behind, pulling him back into a strong chest. He was mildly disorientated for only a moment, half turning his head to reprimand the bluenette when a sure hand slipped down over his hips to the apex of his thighs, cupping the source of his discomfort in a firm hand. Tala arched in his grasp, pressing up into the coaxing fingers with a half gasp, half whine, thrashing his head in denial as supple lips parted in a low moan, a weak hearted plea, "No-"

Kai leaned down, his other hand pulling the boy further back against him and sorely tempted to drag him off to the castle now. This would be much easier in a large comfortable bed where anything Tala could do wouldn't hurt him but that common sense would not be accepted well. He chuckled in the redhead's ear, curling his tongue out to draw the soft lobe into his mouth, suckling at it hungrily, "Tala. Don't defy me."

He feathered his fingers lightly over the restrained arousal Tala was trying so hard to will away and the teenager trembled against him, panting breathless soft needy noises from swollen lips, but no real words. The bluenette's other hand flitted down from where it gripped at the tender hip, unbuckling the belt and unzipping the jeans as his fingers continued to caress, pausing momentarily to lift his left hand to his lips, tugging the leather glove off with his teeth. It was only as he reached down again to unburden the youth of his clothes that Tala finally remembered he had limbs, one hand circling his wrist before it could reach its goal, the other tugging at the hand that continued to stroke him over the denim, "Please!"

With his left hand caught in a desperate grip, there was no way he could move it without further distressing the redhead so he ceased its descent altogether, choosing instead to slide his bare hand across the lithe chest, smoothing his palms over the peaked nipples hidden under the thin t-shirt. Tala squirmed against him, his hands less co-ordinated under the dual assault and he let out a loud helpless whine as Kai worked his wrist free of the weakened grip, batting both of his arms aside and slid his bare hand inside the gaping denim in search of skin, pressing kisses along the shell of the youth's ear, "Moan for me, my beauty."

Kai moved back, taking the half-limp body in his arms with him, backing into the wall, parting his legs and sliding down until he was sat, dragging Tala down with him, the squirming boy writhing in his grasp from where he was held between his legs. The soft noises the redhead couldn't stifle set his blood alight and he held him tightly, his gloved hand circling the slim waist as his bare hand worked underneath the redhead's clothing until it grasped hot flesh. Tala pushed up into the hand against his will with a wanton groan, head pressed aside to hide the furious blush that had risen up over his neck and danced in his cheeks, trying to hide his gratification and unwittingly giving Kai more to play with. The combination of soft seducing kisses and the hint of teeth that nibbled the rose-hued neck bared by the turning of a frantic head drove the teenager mad and he bucked wildly in the bluenette's lap with a tormented gasp, "Kai! Please, let me go. Please!" The voice was so thin and frail and Kai was almost tempted to listen but as he closed his fingers around Tala's arousal, the skin hot and velvety under his bare fingers as he stroked it, the pleased mew that broke past Tala's defences convinced him better, "I'm helping you, Tala," He smirked against the inviting skin of the younger's throat, "You can't concentrate on winning back your brother with this problem now, can you?"

Tala panted, his body shifting against Kai's, one hand lowering to rake short blunt nails over the dark leather clinging to the bluenette's thighs, as something to hold onto while his other gripped Kai's wrist, trying to pull it out of his jeans with little luck, "I don't n-need-" Tala moaned as Kai tightened his grip, fighting against his tugging and continuing to stroke, wringing the sounds of pleasure from the younger's throat, "-y-your help!" The conviction was strong but the voice was hardly enough to get the point across.

"Just think of how much I could do this to you when you're mine?" Kai chuckled softly, hot air from his every breath brushing Tala's ear making him shudder as the hand moved faster, his pleas more frantic and his body bucking up into the offending hand in an unsteady rhythm against Tala's strong will, "Think about how good it will feel when you don't have to fight me. When you can let yourself go and I can give you everything that you want. Just fear me, love me," Lips slid over the redhead's burning cheeks as he writhed, "Do as I say and I will be your slave..."

"I d-don't want-" Kai nuzzled Tala's hair breathing in the soft heady scent of lust, and the smoky cinnamon scent of the youth's skin, "You're lying, pet. You can't deny your body's needs." He slowed the speed of his hand over hard flesh, loosening his grip and listened with no small amount of satisfaction to the agonised wail from the fragile body in his lap, back arching sharply as he pushed up, trying to find the friction that would drive him over the edge.

"Kai..." Just listening to those butter soft lips caressing his name in a lust-soaked whisper, that stubborn defiant voice whimper at him like he was the only one that could make everything better, in agony, in need of sexual gratification? It stroked at the Fey King's ego

"Beg me." He lapped at the ear he had been torturing with his mouth since he had put his hands on the redhead, revelling in the soft hiss he received for his efforts, "...beg me to continue."

Tala didn't move, couldn't move. Every limb he possessed was leaden and heavy, every brush of air over his flushed face was pure torture, every brush of skin as Kai teased him with fingers and heated palm was sweet, sweet delirium but the words he heard whispered in his ear stopped his blood in his veins, "W-what?"

Slate hair tangled with vibrant crimson, twining together like lovers as velvet lips pressed into the sensitive spot below the redhead's lobe, suckling lightly on the pale skin, the heat of breath sending another shiver down the younger's spine as the words were repeated like a sexual secret for his hearing only, "Beg me, and I will finish it..."

Tala needed air, couldn't breathe in enough, and couldn't respond. His eyes closed tightly and he let out a cry of frustration, Kai's gloved hand taking a firm hold of his hair and pulling his head further to the side, a hot, wet tongue sliding up the length of his neck, back to that treacherous spot that drowned all logical thought. The redhead felt a fleeting touch of a bare warm fingertip slide over the hard and leaking head of his arousal and with a wrenching sob, he pressed back into the hard body behind him.

"I can't, please Kai, I can't! Make it stop!" Tears of shame flooded down his cheeks but he didn't notice them, the tension in his entire body enough to make everything hurt, "I need you to touch me, please!" Kai grazed his teeth over the bare skin with a tiger's smile, "As you wish."

Hooking his gloved hand under a still clothed thigh, he spread the redhead wide, hushing the anguished cry as his bare hand once again wrapped around the straining flesh, stroking it faster, harder, almost struggling to hold the bucking body still in his lap as Tala thrust up into his grip, eager for the end.

"You'll always be mine." Releasing the younger's leg, Kai tugged at the heart-shaped face, pulling Tala's head up to look at him, drinking in the open features, "I'm going to make sure of it. You won't escape me, you won't ever leave this place, you'll belong to me." Tala couldn't even hear him, too far-gone, too overwhelmed by his own feelings, over-sensitised to every touch. He could see Kai's lips moving, but he couldn't focus, couldn't take in anything, even as the bluenette leaned down, breath ghosting over his lips, "...and you'll revel in it."

Tala cried out bliss as his eyes closed, his body seizing up in the Fey's lap, that warm hand milking him for all he was worth. Everything was glowing and glorious, everything was perfect and safe, for that one brief moment, the redhead could see everything and he was not afraid of it. He could see the way Kai's lips curved to form words, he could hear the melodious promise he had made to him in the final throes and he was not afraid. The moment did not last and though Tala felt extremely tired, his strength bleeding out with his release, he could feel the slow kindling flame of anger in his stomach. Falling limp against the muscular body cradling him with a shudder wracking through his frame and a soft contented sigh on his lips but it was not a moment that would last.

Kai traced red lips with a gloved finger, noting the indentation of teeth in them where Tala had forced himself to keep silent, lifting his bare stained hand to his own mouth and licking his fingers clean before dazed blue half-lidded eyes. Tala looked thoroughly sated, cheeks still streaked with desperate tears and Kai did his best to clean the younger up, zipping up Tala's jeans and buckling his loose belt, staring down at the dozing teen in his lap with a victorious smirk as he brushed at the redhead's wet cheeks, "You taste like you're mine."

Blue eyes were exhausted yet feral as they stared up at him, testing the Goblin King's grip and finding it lax, he rolled awkwardly out of the other's lap, ignoring the need to not move for at least a few hours. For all he knew, that could be Kai's intention. Tire him out and he will fail to complete the task set. Tala summoned the energy he needed to jump to his feet, staggering a little into the other wall, eyes now alert and accusing, "How could you?"

"You begged me pet." The voice was a seductive echo in the enclosed tunnel and he sucked in a breath as he remembered the way he had pleaded for Kai to touch him. He had begged. He had begged like a dirty slut for those hands to touch, stroke, to take him to the precipice and push him off. He had caved under artful fingers and his stomach roiled at the notion that in that state Tala had relinquished all control, he had done what was asked and he was only lucky Kai had not asked him to surrender for he would have gladly done so. It was only as he slid his hands up to his head to pull in frustration at his hair that he noticed he was crying, the tunnel blurring around him.

"Pleasure is natural, My Wolf." Kai's voice was much closer than he remembered and he jerked back away from the voice with a frightened whimper only to be reeled back in with firm hands around his upper arms, "Let go, let go of me!" His was aware, hearing from some far off place the hysterical shout in his voice, the panic but as those hands slid up to cup his face and brush away the tears, soft lips kissing over his eyes and his nose, down to his lips, lips that stung from his own teeth, he was certain Kai was going to torture him again, only to find himself surprised as a chaste kiss was pressed there and he was released.

Tala could feel himself shaking, the aftermath of his climax shivering over his skin, a trembling that rocked him to the core and he hastily wiped at his eyes to get rid of the treacherous tears that blinded him. Kai was looking back at him as he searched him out, stood not three feet away obviously giving him space, "D-don't touch me again." He warned, noting the twitch of a smile at the corner of the bluenette's mouth. That look clearly read 'Try and stop me.'

"I mean it." Tala straightened, backing up from Kai, not daring to turn his back until he was a small distance away from him, intending to leave him stood there, in the centre of the tunnel alone.

"You never did tell me..."

Tala jumped as the voice came from right behind him and he scurried forward with a glare over his shoulder, ready to fend off any more advances. The effort was unnecessary, Kai merely watching him with an inquisitive tilt to his head that was more innocent than Tala could give him credit for, "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

"It's a piece of cake." The redhead snapped back, silently groaning to himself at speaking before thinking, eyeing Kai suspiciously as the smile on the bluenette's face widened a fraction, eyes glittering darkly as the slate head tilted down, the blue streaks over his cheeks giving him a more dangerous look despite the conversational tone, "Oh?" Tala felt his chest constrict, "Then maybe you won't mind upping the stakes?"

The crystal Kai drew from thin air caught the redhead off-guard and Tala recoiled before he realised he had nothing to fear, the crystal expanding out over the bluenette's hand, lifting to suspend itself in thin air, growing larger into a shimmering bubble the size of a basket ball. Tala stared into it as an image of the beautiful clock appeared within, the glistening thirteen hour face more magnificent than he remembered but as Kai slanted a smug look at him, Tala was dismayed to watch the hands on the clock move forward at unnatural speed, shifting faster, the hands moving around the face of the clock until ten hours became seven.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Kai laughed, deep and full-throated at the familiar statement, scarlet eyes scanning the redhead, who felt the gaze and bristled, "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is..."

Tala seethed, the little voice in the back of his head telling him it was a bad idea to antagonise the one holding all the cards, ignored as he lashed out with the intent to cause pain, voice a low steady whisper as he stared angrily back at the bluenette, "I'd rather be lost forever in a hall of mirrors with Ozuma than ever let you touch me like that again. How's that for a basis of comparison!" He clenched his hands tightly to quell the angered trembling, nails digging sharply into his palms as Tala turned to stalk away, halting only at the sound of the Goblin King's voice, though not as jovial as before, now a dark and almost threatening tone.

"So...the Labyrinth's a piece of cake is it?" Tala glanced over his shoulder at Kai, pausing in his steps at the look the other was giving him, one of displeasure, severe displeasure. That look never bode well for him and Tala wished he had kept his mouth shut but he had begged the bluenette once today and he refused to do so again.

"Then let's see how you deal with this little slice..." A crystal appeared through his sensually weaving fingers, gleaming in the lights showering down from the ceiling and without a second look back at the human, Kai turned and flung it into the darkened passage at his back, vanishing with a cruel laugh as the sound of scraping metal echoed through the underground, the ground shaking under the redhead's feet and sand trailing from the ceiling in rivers.

Tala gasped as it came into sight through the shafts of slanted light. A noisy, round contraption, filled with twisting sharp metal, like a spiked drill, large and curving to fill the entire passage.

And it was heading straight for him...

III

Luna: Holy schnitzel. Two rewrites in one day. My brain is well and truly buggered and not in the good way. Also, I turned this into an eight and a half page chapter *rolls over and dies* Mission completed!


	7. So Precious

Luna: Okay so, having a mid-life crisis at ALMOST 25? Unheard of? Or not? Music and fanfiction are my way of ignoring the panic of not knowing what I want to do with myself *snort*So, here I sit after the long and curly list of chores I have completed, praying for my brain to comply with my need to write! Let's give it a whirl, shall we?

III

LABYRINTH

III

The redhead stood paralysed by his own fear, watching the mesh of twisting spikes and jagged metal rumbling through the passage towards him, the ground beneath him shaking, the ceiling dropping dust around him like the finishing touch on a freshly baked cake. As the walls began to rattle alarmingly loud around him, Tala startled himself to his senses, mouth opening in a silent gasp unsure of how real this threat really was, his feet immediately backing him up a few steps before the horror of the situation kicked in and he turned and ran, legs still frighteningly unsteady beneath him from his own exhaustion.

It was gaining on him fast, the roar of the macabre machinery threatening to take him down and make little finger-food out of him. The slicing sound of the spinning knives began to overtake his nerves, his whole body shaking as he continued to run, not daring to look back, his breath coming out uneven and panicked with every exhale. He forced his eyes open to try to block out the sound and sight of the hideously in-depth imaginings of what would happen to him if he got caught, fighting to focus on where he was going, and not what would happen if he didn't make it. How could Kai do this to him? Take liberties with his body and not expect him to be pissed about it, then have the nerve to be angry with him for a few spicy jabs at his person, angry enough to set this monstrous machine upon him, threatening to dice him up into human pate!

Tala didn't manage to catch himself in time, the loud screeching of twisting metal ripping his eardrums to shreds, every echo in the tunnel confusing him on how close it was. He turned to look over his shoulder despite his initial need to avoid looking at the torturous device as he fled before it. The tunnel stretched out ahead of him, endless with no turns and Tala once again felt desperation prick at his senses. His whole body felt heavy, tired and iron-gilded after his interlude with Kai. So much of his energy had already been expended and the Goblin King expected him to run marathons after that?

"Stupid, stupid- AHHH!" A sharp jolt of jagged pain leeched up his right leg as it twisted, his foot caught into a deeply bedded root in the sand, sending him crashing to the ground, barely managing to save his head from a collision on the curved base of the tunnel's wall, his wrist aching as he tried to push himself up. Tired fingers pulled at the root, managing to yank his foot free but as he scrambled back from the approaching blender of sharp blades, he couldn't summon the strength to climb to his feet. Despair clawed at the insides of his gut and the familiar burn at his eyes stung as he rapidly blinked away tears, turning to look once again over his shoulder as he had sworn himself not to do, his eyes locked on the rotating machine heading towards him, unable to make himself move. It was almost on him, so close he could taste it and he could smell the copper tang of rusted blades in the dust strewn air. There was no way he could outrun it now. His eyes closed, almost resigned to his fate, and the tears he tried so hard to hide spilled over his cheeks, the roar of the machine deafening almost to the point of making his ears bleed and Tala felt helpless under it. It was too loud. Even if he screamed, no one would hear. No one could save him from this.

III

Kai watched with some small sense of satisfaction as Tala's wide frightened eyes fell upon the cleaners, his mouth dropping open yet no sound came out, almost too frightened to even scream. He had thought the Cleaners a bit too extreme considering the circumstances but nobody mocked the Labyrinth. Despite the fact that it was more a stab to his pride, a well-aimed stab he had to concede, after stealing the majority of the redhead's virtue in a dusty underground tunnel, the Labyrinth herself would not be mocked, and if he did not take action to ensure Tala never repeated that folly, she most definitely would. Hopefully she would be appeased by this scare-tactic.

"Call for me, my wolf." Kai swung his leg up over the darkly curved arm of the Goblin throne, sliding down against the high back as he lounged in it lazily, eyes glued to the crystal poised delicately on his fingertips. His hand was still warm with the heat of the younger's skin, and his scent clung to the bluenette's clothing, deliciously fragile and musky with the hinted fragrance of shadows and sex. He could almost taste the redhead now, soft sugary sweetness and light, the dark bitter tang of humanity rounded into a smoother mellow flavour upon his taste-buds, that sharp mouth-watering high of cinnamon sharp enough to rival the fire in red hair and the lash of that talented tongue.

He waited for the plea to fall from those soft pink lips, waited for the summons that would allow him to cradle that slender body close again and banish his fear, but he sensed Tala was too angry with him, even too proud to sink that low. He seemed frozen for a few seconds, stepping backwards not entirely of his own accord, a look of complete horror fixed onto his face. Kai watched transfixed, fingers trailing over the smooth surface of the crystal gently, almost as if he could touch the too pale skin of the previously flushed face, fingers stroking at the glass almost possessively, "I will become familiar with that expression little wolf, very familiar..."

Reality seemed to sink in at last and the small figure in the crystal turned and ran, his trainers kicking up gold dust as he sped down the passage, the Cleaners racing fast behind him. Even as far away in viewing as he was, the panic the redhead exuded as he fled was palpable, made even clearer as the crystal focussed on that tragically frightened face, blue eyes near blind with horror as he collapsed in the sand, leg twisted at an uncomfortable looking angle. Frantic fingers tugged at the root that bound his foot and he successfully yanked it free but what puzzled the bluenette was that Tala didn't move. His head spun to glance over his shoulder, again with that terrified look of helplessness on that beautiful face, but he didn't move.

"Get up Tala." Kai whispered to the crystal, breath frosting over the shining surface so close was it to his lips, but the human still did not move, eyes fixed onto the mess of twisting metal approaching at speed, paralysed in the wake of it. They were advancing at a terrifying rate, and still, not one muscle twitched in the lean body to defend itself. The crystal was clenched tightly in the Goblin King's leather gloved hand, garnet eyes drawn to that face, cerulean orbs clouded and unfocussed, unshed tears glittering in them and still he didn't move.

Kai watched those vividly blue eyes close again in defeat, tears falling down his cheeks now, staining the pale skin and his mouth opened reluctantly as if to say something or to scream but no sound came out and even if he had spoken, the words would have been long swallowed to the sound of the approaching machine. The bluenette cradled the crystal in both hands, prepared to sweep the redhead from the jaws of death without request, regardless of the rules when movement caught his eye and a bubble of discontent lodged itself in his throat. The Labyrinth would see him as weak if he interfered with the champion without just cause or askance, and with another there to save the day, to take the trust of his wolf, going to the teenager's aid now would bring only grief from the entity that protected his Kingdom. Loved by her though he may be, that love was earned and must be kept.

Ruby eyes glittered in rage as Tala's had in fear, the crystal shattering as strong fingers closed over it, obscuring the image it held and the Fey threw the remains of the glass at the nearest wall, watching them splinter into small fragments. He swept from the room, blackened cloak billowing behind him like a drape of dark starless sky, leaving the shards of crystal strewn over the floor.

III

Blue eyes remained closed, mind a twisted, chaotic mess of every negative emotion he had ever felt in his short lifetime. The noise had become so loud it was a faint hum in his ears but he dared not look. It wouldn't be long now. Kai would win Bryan, and he'd be swept into the sharp bladed arms of eternity without much of a fight. No fight at all, actually and those arms arrived a little ahead of schedule, more comfortable than he'd anticipated.

Tala jumped as hands slid beneath him, under his collapsed legs and supporting the curve of his back, lifting him like a feather weight from the grasp of the sanded floor and his eyes flew open, staring up into bright apple green, strong arms holding him tightly as the short but sturdy figure that cradled him began to run, snatching him from beneath the sharp metal teeth of the Cleaners. Tala was in shock, fingers curling into the collar of the rough-stitch open shirt the dwarf was garbed in, clinging to his saviour in sheer relief, barely able to feel the way his whole body unclenched the further forward they raced but they were not out of the path of the Cleaners yet.

Sand flew up beneath nimble feet and the redhead was awestruck by how easily Ozuma carried his weight and outran the heavy shaking roar of the metal contraption at their backs, the Cleaners falling behind at rapid rate, speed nowhere near comparable to Ozuma's which, apparently, was far greater than Tala's own. The redhead simply clung to Ozuma, knowing he looked like hell with his tear streaked face and rumpled dust-coated clothing but he couldn't find it in himself to care, the overwhelmingly loud mantra of 'I could have died' beating off every square inch of the inside of his skull in a painful headache.

Ozuma stared down at Tala as soon as he deemed it safe to slow, watching the pale fingers tighten around the cloth of his shirt, lower lip drawn in and worried between white teeth, eyes still wet with tears. As their half-hearted canter diminished to a walk, destination within sight, the dwarf kicked down the plaster cover wall that blended near seamlessly into the wet brickwork of the tunnel and carried Tala into the alcove he had been looking for, setting him down on the soft sanded floor by the wall. The rusted iron ladder that led to the surface was an old and rickety looking thing but it had long lived its purpose, green eyes assessed, watching Tala slump dejectedly against the wall, his head down, his hands reluctant to let go of his saviour's clothing. Equally pale fingers tugged Tala's hands from his shirt as he crouched before the traumatised boy and Ozuma knew he was still in shock when instead of his clothing, Tala's fingers stayed linked with his own.

"What did he do?" The question was abrupt in the silence, the hum of the Cleaners long since faded, "What made him set the cleaners on you? You must have made him angry..." Tala's head lifted slightly and Ozuma saw the damage surging in blue eyes, trailing down the heart-shaped face as pink nerve-bitten lips parted in a first sob. This cinched it. The danger in the Labyrinth was very real, enough indeed to steal the very life from his lungs as Kai had taken the baby from his cot.

"Yes. I made him angry..." Tala's breath hitched, choking on tears as he fought for self control, evening his breathing and straightening himself up, "But he started it! He should never have done...that"

Ozuma pulled a frayed piece of clean white cotton from inside his shirt, wiping at Tala's tear-stricken face, cleaning away dust and tracks of drying salt even as Tala bat at his hands, clearly unused to such mothering. A small dark purple glass bottle was plucked from the small leather pouch at the dwarfs' waist, held out to Tala who glanced at it curiously, fingers cautious as they reached out to take it.

"It's honeyed water." Apple green eyes were nearly aglow in the shadow of the alcove, and something pricked at Tala's senses but he was unable to define the feeling exactly as he uncorked the glass, taking a hesitant sniff at the rounded lip of the bottleneck. "It'll make you feel better."

Tala nodded slowly, the thought that he was judging Ozuma's intentions distasteful after his near mincing and the very fact that he owed this man his life was enough to dry up his suspicions. Pale hands lifted the small bottle to sore lips and tipped back fast before he could doubt himself, feeling a little like Alice in the rabbit hole, sipping at a strange concoction, blithely unaware of the risk but as smooth syrupy liquid met the scorch of his parched throat, Tala couldn't stop. Considering the size of the bottle, it should have long wrung dry by the time Tala managed to pull his mouth away, a soft curling warmth in the pit of his stomach easing the clenched up fear that had taken root there.

"What did he do, lamb?"

Tala shuddered at the thought, missing the look Ozuma gave him, the tightening of his mouth to form a stern line as he stared at the redhead, "Tala. What did he do?" The stress on every word made Tala jump at the question, startled blue eyes lifting and locking on determined jade, "Tell me or I swear to god I'll go on assumption..." As soon as Tala made to look away, a hand clasped his chin, holding him firm, "Look me dead in the eyes and tell me what he did." The softening of the tone did little to comfort the redhead but it was an appreciated gesture. Clearing his throat, Tala fought to find words, the soothing wash of honey on his tongue easing his anxiety somewhat.

"After the Oubliette, he came to collect 'his dues' for helping me-" Tala's eyes widened a little and he tried to back from the hand at his jaw but Ozuma would not let go, simply watching the human patiently and Tala relaxed a little, comforted by the fact that the other did not seem offended, "He usually takes a kiss. A favour for a favour. Makes it sound so cheap-" A soft flush rose in his cheeks and Tala was abashed by it but forced himself onward, "But this time, it was more. He was against me, and I was against the wall. Couldn't get out and he made me feel... hot." Ozuma merely nodded, expression blank in a way that was almost unnerving, not yet releasing the chin in his grasp, staring directly into blue eyes, "He touched me. Put his hands under my clothes and... he made me beg..."

A hand soothed its way through fiery red hair, tugging the redhead forward and Tala was grateful for the chance to hide his face, head rolling onto one rough-clad shoulder as a soft sigh fell from his lips. It wasn't the easiest thing to talk about. Not at all. A light kiss fell to join the hand on the bowed head, Ozuma's cheek brushing through red hair in a comforting nuzzle as he cradled the boy close, Tala a small and folded thing against him eager for the chance to rest under protection but the human did not see the smug curl of his saviour's mouth; Ozuma's other hand rest lightly on the slender curve of a shoulder, rubbing comforting circles, "We have to get going now, before he finds us." Tala nodded under Ozuma's cheek and the smirk on his face was hidden as he straightened up and Tala gave him a self-deprecating smile, "Thank you."

Ozuma flicked a fiery bang away from depthless eyes, deceptively gentle, "Think nothing of it, lamb."

Tala brushed off his jeans as he climbed to his feet, feeling a little lighter than he did before. Out of the shadow of the Cleaners, the weight on his back seemed to lift. Ozuma knew about the shameful interactions in the tunnels and didn't think any less of him for it. Sure he'd been an evil little imp to start with but underneath the austere front, he seemed genuine enough, calming his fears and continuing to help him and for that he was thankful. Turning he laughed lightly as Ozuma swept a low bow, hands gesturing towards the ladder with a teasing grin on his face, "To the surface, Ma Cherie?" Tala dipped in a short mockery of a curtsey, a coy smile on his face as he wrapped his hands around the most level rung of the ladder and started to climb, feeling it shake minutely as the dwarf ascended behind him, close enough to be just above his ankles without impeding the human's progress.

Unknown to him Ozuma was hardly being gentlemanly as they climbed, his mind rushing through plots and ideas, his eyes admiring the view above. He was only shaken out of his lustful musings when Tala spoke down to him, "Kai's also shortened the time I have left. He took three hours off of my ten remaining just for saying the Labyrinth was a piece of cake!"

Ozuma shook his head, green eyes rolling, "He's egotistical, kid, I thought you knew that already." Tala's short laugh turned into a yell of surprise as the spoke beneath his feet snapped, and he dangled by his hands on the ladder, fingers white-knuckled in surprise as he gripped to the fragile rung that held him. Ozuma climbed up the few remaining spokes between them, wrapping an arm around the dangling teen's midriff, muffling his groan as Tala arched his back slightly, trying to find a footing, curves in tight denim brushing against Ozuma's chest as he finally managed to secure himself, "Sorry, Ozuma."

As Tala continued to climb, Ozuma simply stared up, watching him, a low whistle leaving his lips before he continued, following the redhead up. The grind of metal on stone echoed down the underground as Tala found the top of the ladder, pushing at the heavy rusted lid but it wouldn't move.

"I think it's stuck."

Ozuma smirked up at the struggling teen, batting at the younger's legs, "It's stuck or you're too much of a stick to push it open?" Tala feigned outrage, sticking his tongue out down at the dwarf who only sniggered, patting at the back of the teenager's calf, "Let me up there."

"How? The ladder's not that strong."

Ozuma shook his head despairingly with a mischievous chuckle, "Part your legs, Tala."

Tala almost fell off the ladder, clinging to it quickly with a shriek that sounded all too feminine to his own ears and did nothing to stem the blush that blossomed over fair cheeks, "What!?" Wide blue eyes peered down at Ozuma, the small slants of light shining from the edges of the metal lid highlighting his profile and helping him see Ozuma better, "Part your legs so I can come up through them. The ladder is too thin to put both our weight in one spot so if you balance it out, brace your weight either side of me it should hold. I need to climb up underneath you to open the hatch."

"Oh, umkay..." Tala reluctantly parted his legs, sliding them to the sides of the rung he was perched on, shaking his head and muttering to himself to avoid thinking about the dirtier undertone to his companion's request as Ozuma began to climb, coming up between Tala's legs with nimble ease, one hand rising to push at the cover that kept them from open air. The grind of metal on stone became more prominent as the lid shifted off and sunlight filtered down into the underground, chasing away the dreary dark and exploding prisms along the gem-studded walls. It made something previously threatening into a wondrous cavern of natural beauty. Tala took the time to take in his surroundings, poking his head out of what appeared to be a large ornate garden vase from the outside as Ozuma clambered down from the opening. Nothing in this world made sense, the redhead noted, eyeing the flourishing green hedges of the maze, the stone walls of the Labyrinth long behind them, meaning they were a lot further in than they had been and closer to saving the ungrateful brat.

Ozuma touched ground with an easy leap, reaching back with his hand to pull Tala out, tugging on his hand purposefully with a fiendish grin and with an undignified yelp, Tala tripped over the last ladder rung and fell, knocking Ozuma to the ground and landing on top of him eyes wide with accusation, "You did that on purpose!"

The shorter simply grinned cheekily, "You need to lighten up, kid." Tala flushed furiously, rolling free from Ozuma's grip, waving off the insincere sounding apology. At least he hoped it was an apology. Probably not. Climbing to his feet proved a little more difficult than anticipated, a sudden flash of bright spots dancing across his eyes as he reached out, fisting one hand into the brambles of the nearest hedge wall, "Whoa-"

"Tala?" The tone sounded like concern, but not quite.

"I'm okay..." Tala breathed, the sand beneath his feet looked like it was shifting as he glanced down, but that couldn't be. Nothing moved and yet everything tilted ever so slightly, "Or, maybe not. Too long in the dark? Too much air?" His own cold fingers felt like fire against the skin of his brow as he clenched his eyes shut, "I feel so weird..."

A steadying hand pressed to the small of his back and Tala almost buckled, "What's happening?"

"You were very frightened down there. Maybe it's just caught up with you?" Ozuma's face swam before his eyes, too blurry to focus on and he closed his eyes again, "Maybe you need to rest a minute, Tala?"

"Yeah, maybe-" His legs finally gave way beneath him and the redhead braced himself for the impact but it never came as strong arms wound around him and gently lowered him to the ground, "Easy there, kid." The fresh and open ground of the Labyrinth was grassed in the shade of the hedges and soft beneath his hands as he shifted against Ozuma, his body too heavy to move much, his head pillowed on Ozuma's chest as the dwarf, with amazing strength for his size, pulled Tala up into his lap and leaned against the soft leaves sprinkled out across the bed of green, "Just a few...minutes..."

Ozuma watched with a satisfied smirk as Tala trailed off on his sentence, falling limp against his chest, breathing soft, lashes fluttering until still, out cold in seconds, lips tinted a deep glittering blue from the remnants of the liquid he had so eagerly consumed in the underground. A thick hand brushed through Tala's hair, pulling the boy's head back until it was comfortably rested on the crook of his arm, pale throat exposed, mouth slightly parted, lips sparkling with pixie dust, "So trusting. So very, very stupid..."

The hand trailed down Tala's throat, across his chest, searching, touching, feeding on the warmth of the sleeping body sprawled over his lap, admiring the sharp curves of dark lashes and perfect cheekbones, the soft rounded shell of an exposed ear and the pale column of skin that crept into the boy's t-shirt. Ozuma leaned down, caving to the temptation to press his lips briefly to Tala's, feeling the warm pixie charm wash over him before pulling away, the mere trace of it not enough to affect him. His hand smoothed over Tala's abdomen, around his waist as he rolled them over, laying Tala on his back. Red hair spread like a small blanket of silk fire on the emerald of the lush grass, head to the side, eyes still blissfully shut and completely oblivious as Ozuma pulled himself up, hovering over the unconscious teen, smile more than hungry as hands reached down to grasp his knees and ease them apart. Nimble fingers made quick work of Tala's jeans, only unfastening them and tugging them down a small ways, to his hips, as Ozuma unfastened his own, doing the same, lowering himself on top of the redhead.

"Such a pity I won't get to fuck you yet, sweetheart." Tala, of course, said nothing. "That's not something I would get away with at this stage but compromise is better than nothing."

Slowly he began to move against the oblivious teen, rubbing his growing erection against Tala's placid member, rocking himself against the redhead. Gasps and groans broke free from his lips, Tala shifting ever so subtly in his sleep, unaware of what was happening above him even as his skin soaked in the sensations, his parted lips releasing soft whimpers. Ozuma chuckled as he felt Tala start to respond to him, even if he wasn't awake to know it. A quick shift of position and Tala's legs were clenched around his waist as Ozuma smoothed his hands underneath the sleeping redhead, his fingers cupping slender thighs and pulling up Tala's lower body to better grind against him. The younger became louder, the soft whimpers turning into pleasurable moans as he writhed on the grass, not in turmoil or in grief, or in escape but in pleasure, unable to stop the human functions he was feeling. Unable to even notice he was feeling them.

Ozuma raged on, grinding against him, harder, torn between dragging it out and driving himself so mad that he would actually consider screwing the consequences and indulging himself in everything Tala could possibly offer right there, regardless of whether the pain would wake the sleeping teen and break his game of trust, or go fast and get it over with, though he badly wanted to savour it. Giving in to his mental urge rather than his primal, he sped up, rubbing himself against Tala in an agonising friction that made him growl with frustration and satisfaction at the same time before he tensed, dragging his body away before he soiled Tala's clothes and left evidence on the redhead, wrapping his hand around his source of frustration and finishing himself off with hastened vigour. The afterglow was glorious; a long wave of overwhelming calm and satisfaction, enough to stall his need to ravage the helpless teenager sprawled over the floor before him. It took more than a moment before he was able to stand, ripping a handful of leaves from the hedges and wiping himself clean, as he moved to stand over the still writhing boy.

The redhead's expression one of discomfort as he shifted, seeking release even if he wasn't aware of it and Ozuma felt a slow kindling burn in his gut as he crouched down over the troubled teen, his lips capturing the soft flesh of a tender earlobe in-between his teeth, teasing the flesh and pulling back, blowing a soft breath over the damp skin. Tala whimpered and shifted on the grass, clearly tormented but Ozuma made no move to assist, chuckling to himself, "How I would love to finish you off, pet but it would be that much sweeter to see how you deal with it yourself."

Tucking Tala's arousal back into his jeans with some difficulty, the fabric straining against the fit, and refastening them, Ozuma pulled a small bag from his belt, fingers brushing the troublesome purple bottle in adoration, and plucked a fairy wing from inside the leather pouch, one of the many fairy wings from the little pests he had sprayed outside the Labyrinth. He lifted the unconscious Tala back up into his lap, resting the red head on his chest again, one arm wrapped around Tala's waist, the other, pressing the fairy wing to blue dusted lips, quickly throwing it away and flopping his arm down onto the grass as Tala started awake, nearly jolting himself clear from Ozuma's lap in his suddenly alert state.

Ozuma closed his eyes quickly and feigned sleep, evening his breathing and peeking open his eyes, enough to see Tala shift uncomfortably on his lap, a soft whimper breaking through tightly sealed lips. His blue eyes were focussed worriedly down on his lap, his fingers gripping his own knees as he stared down at his little problem, quickly glancing up to check Ozuma was asleep.

"Crap! What do I do? Oh god. I can't do this now..." Tala looked around, eyes scrutinising every inch of the surrounding area, as if hunting out a familiar lurking shadow in the maze of hedges, but seeing nothing, "What was I even dreaming about?"

He shifted again slightly, a sharp keen passing through his lips in surprise and he clamped his hands over his mouth, glancing back up at Ozuma, who was fighting himself not to smile sadistically as he shifted, blinking tiredly, forcing the soft gravel of a man just awoken into his tone, "What's wrong, Tala?" A fake yawn only made the act more sincere. Tala flushed bright red, voice an octave higher than normal as he squeaked out a reply, "Nothing!" He answered a little too quickly.

Ozuma opened his eyes a little and peered at him in what he hoped was a curious manner, "Are you sure? You collapsed on me. Feeling okay?" Ozuma reached up to flick away a fiery bang from Tala's eye's, aim specific as he gently dropped his arm into Tala's lap, feeling the bulge in his jeans against the back of his forearm but forcing his face straight as if he hadn't noticed.

"Holy hell!" Tala fought to get out of Ozuma's lap but was held still, "God sake Tala, what is wrong with you? Maybe you need to go back to sleep?"

Tala sobbed softly, his skin prickling with unwanted fire and every touch against him made it roar like an untameable inferno, "I can't!"

Ozuma studied the youth meticulously, voice miraculously calm, "Why not? You're clearly not well."

Tala bowed his head, more than ashamed of himself as he clenched his thighs together, hands curled tight into fists as he pulled them into his lap, "I have a little problem. I don't know how it happened or why, but it did and now I don't know what to do about it..."

"You mean this?" Ozuma brushed his arm over Tala's lap, pressing down deliberately and soaking up the choked gasp as the redhead tensed in his lap, shuddering, whole body taught fighting against the urge to moan, "Yes. That."

Ozuma chuckled, the sound a lot darker than he intended but Tala was far too distracted to note the deep note of cruelty in it, "Getting off on me in your sleep, Tala?" If it were possible, he blushed an even darker shade of red and shook his head, "No! I don't know how-"

"Do you need some help, lamb?" Ozuma raised an eyebrow, jade eyes genuinely inquisitive. If Tala let him do this. it would earn him major points, but instead, the redhead stood up from his lap and fidgeted uncomfortably. "No. I'll take care of it. I'll be back soon..."

Ozuma nodded, the very picture of understanding, "Alright, Tala. Be careful."

Tala missed the triumphant smirk that followed him out of sight.

III

Luna: Christ on a bike. My brain hurts and I'm sure it's due to my having to read over my own rubbish grammar! XD


	8. Join the club

Luna: Special shout out to Arsinen who gave me a heads up on the double post of chapter nine! Thanks alot, darling! n.~ Much appreciated.

Onwards and upwards!

III

LABYRINTH

III

Tala stopped beside a short ancient looking stone bench half pulled inside an odd looking bush with a protruding branch. A branch that looked strangely like a gnarled hand. A familiar gnarled hand that Tala had previously encountered carved in stone. He scowled at it, lips twisting as if blaming it for his current predicament. Silently seating himself down on the bench beneath it he rest his elbows on his knees, his head hanging heavily in his hands, certain he had moved far enough from Ozuma to save himself further embarrassment but close enough to easily find his way back.

"Okay." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, wincing as he shifted, his arousal moving against his jeans in an uncomfortable friction that both hurt and sent pleasure thrumming through his veins with wild abandon, "Calm. Think. Think of... Old men. Ew. Pine trees." Tala felt his hands trembling where he had pressed them to his knees, determined to will this issue away, "Dear beloved Stepmother." The curl of disgust in his lip was potent as the thought alone sent a shiver of derision through him, "Urgh! Think about Kai, and how annoying he is." Tala let out a meek mewl, the phantom sensation of knowledgeable hands caressing exposed skin tingling in the back of his mind, "No. NO! Stop thinking about Kai!"

Flashbacks of the passages beneath the Labyrinth and the arms that held him, the fingers that stroked him and the warm breath at his ear whispering seductions so sweet he felt he could drown in them and not care rushed past his eyes and he closed them, yanking at his hair as he fought to banish said thoughts from his immediate memory "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Think of Bryan!"A deep breathe helped steady his already chaotic thoughts, "Think about how much you're going to kill that baby when you get him back. Think about...Wolborg!" Tala sat up suddenly, his eyes sorrowful and wide. His beloved pet. "Wolborg. He better be alright, or I'll never forgive myself..."

He glanced down, remembering why he was there and let out a frustrated cry, "For god's sake, I even conjured up images of my stepmother and you are still here!" He restrained the urge to break something, instead wringing his hands at a lack of what to do, not wanting to resort to what had been done by other hands only hours before. Tala let out a sigh of confusion, eyes bright and watery as he fought the urge to curl up into a ball and vent his frustration through tears, "I don't even know how you happened. I was certain I wasn't dreaming of anything. Or if I was, I can't remember what, so without that in mind, will you please go away?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Tala jumped to his feet, nearly tripping himself in the process, and wouldn't that have been the cherry on a very annoying cake had he besmirched himself with such indignity? It was a miracle that all that managed to escape him was a single foul word he had been unable to curb instead of the litany of foreign curse-words he wasn't sure Kai would understand, but that was neither here nor there. Tala backed around the strange looking bush giving the Goblin King a withering glare that Kai merely smirked at, "I don't know whether talking to yourself includes conversations with body-parts or not but all the same, one might think I was causing you severe mental harm."

Tala reached around the bush, pointing at Kai, his lip curling in anger, well aware of the petulant image he present but he couldn't care less, "You! Leave. Me. Alone!" The arm retracted as he heard Kai take a step forward, those tantalising leather boots crunching on the ground teasingly.

"I'm wondering why you aren't glad to see me. You have a problem you know I can handle, and yet you refuse my help?"

Tala stayed behind the bush, his eyes clenched tightly, a mantra of 'Go away' ringing loudly in his head as he fought the urge to run, weakness as it was. "It's not help! It's molestation and you've done enough of that for one day!" He made to move from the bush, ready to forgo his pride and run back to Ozuma's sanctuary when a snap of fingers stopped him in his tracks.. He cried out in shock as the prickled hand from the bush above him moved as if infused with life, fingers spread wide as it reached out, grasping his arm as he tried to tug himself free, scratching leaves curled tightly around the small bone of his wrist, yanking him backwards into the bush. His spine met with the snapping branches and in his struggle to release himself, another hand broke free from the foliage, clasping Tala's free hand and pulling it above him to join its twin. And where did that leave Tala? Vulnerability didn't even cover it.

He pulled, hands trapped, his whole upper body straining against the grip, "Kai! What are you DOING?!"

The dark silhouette circled the twist of branches, eyes a glowing beacon focussed on only one target and Tala could feel the sensation of phantom hands upon him once more upon sight of The Goblin King tugging absentmindedly at his gloves, removing the leather encasing from his hands and tucking them into his belt. Tala backed into the bed of leaves behind him, desperately craving distance between himself and the opposing figure. The last time those gloves had come off it had been against Tala's will, the purpose bare fingers had been used for.

Kai lifted his head, smirking deviously, the bright beams of sunlight tangling into his slate hair, turning it into artful golden filigree and doing nothing to lessen the threat of his shadow, making blood ruby eyes glimmer in the streaming light as he moved towards the immobile red head. Tala tried to keep a stiff upper lip, a venomous expression on his face but it failed heavily in Kai's presence. "Look Kai, I know you have this Nympho mode going on here and I appreciate the fact that you have only jumped me three or four times in the past four hours but please! I'm tired. I've had a near death experience. Just leave me alone for now, please?" Kai's smirk widened even going so far as to chuckle at the helpless pleading and tired look Tala was sending him.

"I can't do that Tala." He laughed at Tala's soft whine of 'Why?', a rich and resonating sound which made the redhead shiver involuntarily, "You know how rarely given my help is. Why won't you just accept it? I want to help you." Tala dropped his head, mumbling a few incoherent words before lifting it again, trying to look strong but yet again, failing miserably in the face of the Labyrinthian King.

"You're not helping me, you're helping you! You like the fact that you can control this world to get what you want. You take pleasure in the fact that you are stronger than me and when you corner me you can easily overpower me. You like that I'm so easily swayed just by your mere presence..." The tone lowered to poisonous hiss, "You like that when you touch me, I respond to you even if I don't want to, and yet when I try to get away from it you won't let me because you are too damn focussed on helping you. None of this is for me, it's all for you!"

"So observant, sweet one..." Kai took another step as if savouring the closing of the distance between hunter and prey, only an arm's length from the restrained redhead and relishing the way baby blue eyes contracted as he drew closer, "I do like that I can make you melt with a single touch. I do like the look in your eyes when you reject me. The fire, the fury, the defiance is adorable," Kai tilted his head coyly, his bare fingers brushing against Tala's cheek, blue eyes sparking wild electricity, as if he could burn the fingers that touched him with a single sharp look, "I like that when I touch you, you DO want it, but you fight it with every ounce of your being. Such a pity you spend all your efforts evading me, and leaving yourself helpless in the grasp of more dangerous felons..."

Tala blinked, "What?"

Kai took another step, "Ozuma." At the puzzled blink, Kai merely smiled indulgently, curving his hand to cradle the redhead's face, "You think him so virtuous after he so gloriously swept you from the jaws of danger but you forgot his first intentions for you. Who's to say he's not exploiting you now?"

Tala let his jaw drop, stammering out small sounds in his confusion, "Exploiting me? He saved my life! He took care of me! He saw what was wrong and he let me go, to take care of it myself! He let me go, because I decided...which makes him better than you Kai!"

The Goblin King's eyes flashed, garnet and blood and threatening in the sunlight, cutting as sharp crystal, "At least if I wanted to have you I wouldn't rut against you while you slept."

Tala's mouth dropped, eyes widening in disbelief, that helpless look back on his face and another emotion, betrayal watering blue eyes, "He wouldn't..."

Bare hands slid into red locks, running them through his fingers idly as his eyes trailed down over the thin and rumpled clothing that clothed Tala, managing to make the boy feel naked even when he knew he was far from it, "You were laid out so lovingly in his lap, dosed high on the pixie dust you so naively accepted in my tunnels. He slipped you narcotics and then sated himself with your body while you slept." Tala's face was the picture of devastation in his hands but Kai did not relent, moving closer, breath close enough to wash over the other's mouth as he spoke, "Selfish though, he is. Finishing himself off and leaving you to be embarrassed about what he did to you, not once feeling a single iota of shame. He watched you walk away to finish what he started, not feeling one single stem of guilt in his entire body-"

"Enough!" The pale face was hidden from view, dropped down away from the cup of his bare palm, staring miserably at the ground. Kai allowed it for a single moment before he tilted up the delicate chin, pressing soft kisses onto closed blue eyes, "I'm not playing with you like he is, sweet one. I'm not going to toss you aside like trash after I'm done." Kai moved slowly so as not to startle the younger, sweeping Tala up into his arms as the twisted leave-bedecked hands released him and drew into themselves, disappearing back into the safety of the foliage.

"I mean to keep you. To protect you. To love you." Tala lifted his head from where it was pressed against a black covered shoulder at the coaxing of fingers through his ruby hair, "Let me help you." Blue eyes studied Kai's serious expression, a heartbeat passed before he gave a hesitant nod and hid his face quickly in Kai's shoulder again.

Kai sat himself down on the small stone bench where Tala had seated himself before he had arrived, the redhead curled in his lap, trying desperately to muffle the small sounds he couldn't keep trapped in his chest. Kai pressed a sweet chaste kiss to pale smooth skin of the human's forehead, meeting liquidated eyes and keeping their gaze, "How would you have me help you?"

Tala reached up tentatively, seeing nothing but the dark surge of something wanting in the Fae's eyes, and decision made, drew Kai down to his mouth, opening easily for the soft probe of a soothing tongue

III

Ozuma opened his eyes lazily as Tala's footsteps met his ears, "Hey Red, what took so long?"

He was greeted with a sharp slap across his cheek, stinging and sharp despite the willowy stature of the boy and Ozuma was in shock as he peered up at the vehement figure of Tala, who's fists clenched at his sides, his whole frame rigid, scarlet shirt now untucked from his jeans, hair slightly tousled, more so than before.

"What the-" A cry of outrage left pliant lips as Tala fought against himself to slap Ozuma again, the dwarf attempting to leap to his feet only to meet the push of hands to his chest that sent him flying back to the ground, "Tala! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG?" Blue eyes were spitting rage as they stripped flesh from bone, "You're a sick perverted bastard, that's what's wrong!" Black trainers trailed a path away from him, pacing, hands laced into fiery hair, "You thought you could get away with that? Like, I would never find out, that you could play me... like that!" Tala kicked at the floor, a chunk of dirt flying landing inches from Ozuma's hand, "You thought I was so stupid, so naive that I wouldn't figure out what you did to me?!" Fists clenched tightly, Tala gripping the hem of his shirt in his hands, knuckles turning white from the pressure just to avoid doing something he'd regret.

The dwarf climbed hesitantly to his feet, watching the volatile human like he was a ticking time bomb, a thousand protests or explanations on the tip of his tongue but none coming out as Tala raged on, "I can't believe I was so blind. You weren't exactly noble from the minute we met and on more than one occasion have been more than forceful. To think I trusted you after all the crap you've done! Saving my life aside!"

Ozuma held out his hands in a placating manner, "Tala..."

"No!" The word was more a shriek than anything, "Don't touch me, stay away from me. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Green eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on smug lips, "Make me."

Tala paled considerably and he stumbled back a step, unnerved by the sudden turnabout. As the shorter moved forwards, expression less than kind, Tala turned, sweeping low to grab a fistful of sand, flinging it back into the dwarf's face before he turned tail and ran, loud spitting and cursing a startling echo behind him. Not even stopping to see if Ozuma was following, he wound his way through the twisting passages with no forethought. The silence around him shot vibrations of nausea through him, nerves rattling in every limb. He couldn't even hear anything around him but his own footsteps echoing in his ears like thunderclaps.

"You are such an asshole, Ivanov." He muttered to himself, "Sure, piss him off, so that he stalks you down and kills you. That'll sort things out." Turning back to look behind him Tala breathed out a sigh of relief, no footsteps other than his own in the quiet. No birds sang, and despite the bright filter of the sun warm on his back, it was as quiet as if it were night. It was rather disturbing and Tala cast a suspicious glance around, just to confirm he was alone When nothing emerged after the first few minutes, he turned his thoughts towards the three openings ahead, weighing his options, "Well, better get on with it..."

III

"Hey you! Kid!"

It had been at least a half hour since he had last seen anything move other than himself in the Labyrinth, so the voice that broke the silence snapped him out of his dazed wanderings with a suddenness that made him jump. Tala back-pedalled a few steps peering into the gap between the two hedges he had just walked past and upon seeing someone sat in the centre of the clearing, he decided to approach. If one didn't ask for help, one would never receive it, after all.

"Kid! It's rude not to answer someone when they're talking to you!"

Tala squinted, certain that the person he was approaching had never opened his mouth to speak, and as he moved closer, he looked around, seeing no other that could have possibly addressed him.

Sat in a simple stone chair in the empty opening was a man. He seemed to be quite tired, eyes drooping towards sleep hesitantly but the face was doused with laziness. His hair was a maroon red, perhaps a little lighter, and stuck out from his head at awkward angles, his blue eyes, or what brief outline of them he could see before they closed again and again, were full of deprivation. His clothes looked to be modern baseball gear, stained with dirt and mud-scuffed trainers. Atop his head and shoulders, what looked like a parody of an eagle clung to his back and it was looking at him peculiarly with its beady golden eyes. Its beak was quirked in what looked to be a sarcastic smile, if beaks could even do that, and Tala frowned at the strange creature, "Did you just... talk?"

"Finally, the kid wises up!" The bird shrieked, it's piercing eyes fixed on Tala even as blue eyes rounded like saucers as the talking creature. It's voice was scratchy, like nails down a chalkboard and it kind of hurt to listen to but help was help, and Tala wasn't going to turn tail just because the feathered nuisance was being an ass.

"Can you help me?" He ventured, stepping back abruptly as rusted feathers fluffed up in agitation.

The bird seemed outraged and the figure it stood on shook awake before dozing off again as clawed talons bit into its shoulders "Help you? Do I look like a tour-guide, kid?"

"Sheesh," Tala felt his nose wrinkle in annoyance, "Is everyone in here so bad-tempered? I wasn't exactly asking for first class flights to the Castle-"

"If you haven't seen worse than me by now, you're in the wrong fairytale, princess."

Tala was slightly amused. The bird was a grouch but even so, after a long period of silence a little witty banter was enough to perk his spirits. The man the bird was perched upon gave a loud, distorted groan, as though in serious pain and Tala looked to him, his dark sunken eyes and lank hair speaking volumes about his health, "Is he alright?"

"Course he's not all right. Ever since he failed the Labyrinth he's been stuck with me as his budding companion. Let's just say I'm not sympathetic to human sleeping cycles." Feathers ruffled high again as Tala drew closer, wincing at the shrill shriek the bird loosed as he reached out to touch the sickly looking man.

"Do you ever get any quieter?" The bird squawked as if to be contrary, the loud piercing noise making Tala flinch and cover his ears, the man bearing the eagle startling awake. Tala fell to one knee before the man, eyes switching nervously up to the eagle who watched him curiously, a twinkle in his eyes that said 'Hmm, fresh meat'.

"Excuse me?" His hand reached out to touch the man's arm but the eagle gave another loud cry and Tala quickly retreated his touch, certain featherhead would launch an attack if he tried to shake the man into consciousness. "Excuse me?"

Blue eyes opened slowly to regard Tala interestedly, or the most interest those tired eyes could muster. They were human, most assuredly and far from healthy, a pale sheen over them that screamed of a dire fate, "Oh," Even his voice was dry as old parchment, "A young girl." The eagle squawked three times in a poor imitation of his syllables.

Tala raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I'm a boy."

"Oh..." The man's eyes dropped again, his simple word drowsy, but before Tala could say anything else, the eyes opened wide, as though forced awake by unseen strings, "And what can I do for you?"

"I need to get to the castle. At the centre of the Labyrinth? Do you know the way?" Tala prepared himself for good news or severe disappointment, the eagle still eying him predatorily and he was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, his hands twisting around themselves behind his back in nervousness. The man lifted his head, albeit wearily as he studied Tala, eyes gazing out as though through him before they drifted back into focus.

"Ah, yes. Huh." A short snuffle as though he were trying to sink back into the arms of sleep, eyes fluttering alarmingly, "You want to get to the castle." His speech was slightly slurred from lack of rest, his whole body seemingly drooping down lower in the chair as he spoke.

"How's that for brainpower, huh?" The eagle quipped, its beady eyes burning holes in Tala's form as the redhead shot a glance up at him, meaning for it to be venomous but only managing a withering look. The man continued, not heeding any of the eagles words "So, the way forward, is sometimes the way back."

Tala made a confused face, his eyebrow raising as the eagle spoke again, its voice seemingly getting louder, "Will you listen to this crap!"

The man finally made himself seem alive as his blue eyes rolled up to stare at the eagle, his tone scathing, scolding the strange animal, "Will you PLEASE be quiet?"

The bird ruffled its feathers, snapping its beak shut and sulking quite obviously. Tala had never thought to imagine how strange it would be to see such a supposedly proud creature sulk. "Quite often, young lady, it seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact, we are." The last word trailed off to a snore as Tala made to correct his gender comment yet again, until he clicked on to the fact that the man had fallen asleep right in front of him, and he sighed, "Well, I'm certainly not getting anywhere at the moment."

"Ha! Join the club!" The bird stretched its wings, arching it's neck before fluttering back into a relaxed pose, eyes fixed on Tala as hard as before and the redhead shivered under the icy gaze of the predator "I think that's your lot Princess, move it along."

Tala left a contemptuous scowl behind as he turned his back, lifting his eyes to the castle and stomping away, hopefully in the direction of the castle. Wasn't that just no help at all?

III

Luna: Isn't Michael just useless? He's so in character XD


	9. Beauty and the Beast

Luna: Three chapter edits in one day. Think I'm going to actually die! XD

III

LABYRINTH

III

Tala groaned to himself. He could feel his whole body shaking under the strain of keeping himself moving with no motivation as he was finding less and less reasons for save Bryan and more reasons to just turn around and leave, as well as a distinct lack of food and sleep. The Labyrinth time cycle was really beginning to mess with his head and his body clock felt like it was slowly spiralling out of control. Every minute or so his stomach would growl, a harsh reminder of the fact that he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before, having cast his dinner aside that night because his stepmother was an evil witch.

"This is really not fair." A soft sigh passed though parched lips and he licked them, wincing slightly as the bruising kisses received on behalf of Kai in the underground tunnels left their mark on him with no water to wet the dry skin. Still he walked on. His feet were tired, his hands pushing aside the dirtied sleeves of his red shirt to rub at irritated sleep-lacking eyes as he wound his way between the glossy emerald hedges of the Labyrinth. Birds finally chirped overhead, a pleasant difference to the bone-chilling silence he had left behind him and the sun beat down on his back. All in all, the day was ironic, everything a pleasant summer day should be, bright, warm, comforting, at least to some, but to Tala, it was irritating. How dare the Labyrinth appear happy and healthy when he himself was not? Kai was mocking him, he was certain of it.

III

(Flashback)

Kai sat himself down on the small stone bench where Tala had seated himself before he had arrived, the redhead curled in his lap, trying desperately to muffle the small sounds he couldn't keep trapped in his chest. Kai pressed a sweet chaste kiss to pale smooth skin of the human's forehead, meeting liquidated eyes and keeping their gaze, "How would you have me help you?"

Tala reached up tentatively, seeing nothing but the dark surge of something wanting in the Fae's eyes, and decision made, drew Kai down to his mouth, opening easily for the soft probe of a soothing tongue. The redhead fought the blush that worked its way over his cheeks as he tilted his head further back for Kai to melt away his fears, to steal away all his concerns with the heated burn on his mouth, fighting to keep from looking up at those smouldering eyes that he could tell were fixed on him, studying his attempt to detach himself from what was happening as deft fingers repeated the actions they had in the underground. The soft clicking of metal as the belt was parted and fingers ghosting over his stomach as Kai unbuttoned his jeans yet again. Tala clasped his hands tighter in Kai's shirt, 'Just get it over with, get it over with, get it over with-'

The distraction of the kiss left his lips.

"Tala..." That voice lured blue eyes up and Tala was lost in the umber gaze as Kai leaned down slightly, their noses almost touching as he whispered to the nervous and hormonal teen in his lap, "This isn't like last time. You asked for my help, and I will give it, don't be ashamed."

"I'm not-" A soft press of lips against his denial halted his words, a soft breathe against his face that left him pliant in the arms that held him, "Relax..."

Tala turned his face away and not into Kai's shirt this time either as he fought to keep his body under control, "Relax," He muttered, not at all harshly, "How can I relax right now?"

Kai chuckled, the rich sound bringing back memories he'd rather forget as he stared up at the forget-me-not blue of the sky, small swirls of barely there cloud curling across his vision like the coaxing of beckoning fingers, forcing all sort of intimate contact with Kai from his mind. That was before skilled fingers of a warmer kind stroked his over stiffened flesh and Tala's head fell backwards almost instantly, his lips snatched by those as familiar now to him as his own, the Goblin King effectively muffling the surprised scream at the pleasurable touch. Kai kept up the assault, his fingers brushing hot skin as he parted the material concealing Tala from him and stroked him more fully.

Tala's lips parted in near silent gasps and moans, all swallowed into Kai's mouth as he worked his lips against that suddenly eager mouth, the redhead kissing back with as much pent up passion as his small body could contain. Kai was no fool, he knew that Tala had no control over his body when he lost all coherent thought like this, but he needed to get this over with, and if Tala gave back as much as he was giving to help him, who was he to deny it? The redhead's tongue dancing with his in the most basic of primal instincts set his lust on fire, and though Tala would deny it later and Kai would let it slide, nothing was mentioned in the way of teasing the redhead for his easy submission.

Kai smirked against the pliant lips as Tala's breath came faster, pulling his lips away from the already bruised pair he had snatched in those needy kisses, simply allowing himself to indulge in the breathless whimpers and panting emitted from that delicious mouth as his hand moved faster, surrounding him, stroking, squeezing. Such an overload of passion was confusing for Tala who thought he should never feel such bliss from the hands of a fairytale he had never thought real. Lips pressed against his ear in a gentle yet possessive kiss, "Try not to scream, my sweet..."

Kai's hand increased in speed, his fingers tightening around Tala's arousal as his movements became almost too fast, searching to strip all masks away with the heated flesh of palm on sensitive skin. Tala writhed in his lap, his whole body threatening to malfunction if he didn't finish soon. Pearly teeth clamped down on his own lower lip as he felt himself explode, only sweet nothings in his ear, talking him down into a mellow state of mind. He rested there for a few minutes, in Kai's lap, regaining his bearings and remembering why he wanted to kill Ozuma with any sort of sharp pointy objects the Labyrinth would be kind enough to surrender to him.

Blurred blue eyes gazed up at Kai as the bluenette summoned a dark silk square of beautiful fabric, staining it with the spill of the redhead's release as he cleansed Tala of his passions, redressing him with ease. Garnet eyes locked on unfocussed blue, and pale lips twitched into another smirk, "I do so love it when you look at me like that. Satisfaction gives you a glow, almost a serene aura, and the calm look on your face is almost enchanting." Tala's eye twitched in irritation, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all..." Tala was trying to firm a glare onto his face when he saw the laughter dancing in the Goblin King's eyes, a patronising hand brushing through his hair as if he too, were as much a child as his stepbrother. He writhed trying to pull himself up into a sitting position where he could control his own body and not be manipulated at Kai's will, thrusting himself temperamentally out of a bemused King's lap.

"Don't pet me like that!" Turning to stalk off, leaving a very amused Kai behind he was surprised when cool leather wrapped around his wrist and tugged him around, familiar lips melting over his easily as he gasped in shock, a probing tongue winding into his mouth. His eyes slipped shut almost immediately and he felt himself start to kiss back until it came to him. He was being seduced! Frail hands pressed at Kai's chest as pitiful noises reached his ears. He was acting like a silly love-struck schoolgirl! This would not do! Roughly, he clamped his teeth shut but was surprised when the copper tang of blood did not flood his mouth.

Kai pulled back, mildly irritated, but a newly reborn and very familiar smirk took residence on his lips as he noticed Tala's confusion, "You cannot hurt me, Tala."

The younger yanked himself out of the re-gloved grasp and turned to move away again, successfully making it the hedge parting that would take him back to his supposed companion, "I can try." He spat as he walked away.

(End Flashback)

III

Tala was brought out of his musings quickly, a feral cry ringing out across the Labyrinth. He took a step back in fear, making to turn and run but stopped himself. 'If I run back into Ozuma on the retreat, I might not escape this time...' A determined scowl crossed his face, "I won't be taken advantage of again!" Turning hesitantly he moved quietly towards the source of the noise. Now that he thought about it, the roaring and feral snarling sounded distressed, not menacing. "Things aren't always as they seem in this place."

He followed the path of hedges, in search of the cause of commotion and found himself peering around green leaves and twisted branches at a bound up creature, hanging by a foot trap from a sturdy tree branch. Helmeted creatures that looked like goblin's, but Tala could not tell, for their helmets covered their faces, were jabbing at the poor creature crying out for help, with little pink biting monsters on the ends of their spears, snatching at the beasts skin and ripping at him.

A wash of sympathy overcame Tala and he hissed venomously at the goblins, 'Picking on such a helpless creature. They ought to be ashamed of themselves, but what can I do?'

The goblins were teasing him, nipping and biting him with the creatures on their spears, taunting as they tore at him, "Try this for size, you big Yeti!" Their voices were high pitched, almost a shriek in Tala's ears, and the beast continued to groan and roar.

"We got you now, Fuzz ball!" Tala looked around him, from hedges to the floor, skimming the surfaces quickly in search of anything to use as a weapon, "If only I had something I could throw."

A particularly loud howl broke through his train of thoughts and he almost jumped at the sound of it. A scraping noise caught the redhead's attention as he turned away from the bound creature and found a fist sized rock resting just inches behind his left foot, 'That wasn't there before.'

Shrugging simply, he picked it up and took aim, picking out one goblin from the group of four, he wound his arm back and threw it, punching the air triumphantly as it struck the goblin to his far left, biting at the creatures fur covered arms. The rock bounced from the goblins helmet and sent him spiralling out of control. His pink-thing-on-a-spear swinging around to bite at one of his fellow goblins.

"I can't see!" The panicked cry made Tala laugh out loud, 'He couldn't see to start with!'

The other goblin was attacked by the pink biter which latched onto the seat of his grubby trousers and took a huge bite, the cartoonist chomping noise sending Tala into another laughing fit. This goblin shrieked, panic palpable in the tone of his voice, "We're under attack! UNDER ATTACK!" The three other goblins began to flail, their spears hitting each other and attacking each other as they scrambled to get out of the clearing. "RETREAT!" When they were gone, the faint clashing of metal, which Tala assumed had to be two of them running into each other, Tala stepped out into the clearing warily, his blue eyes gazing up at the beast tied in the tree.

He was still yowling as loud as he could his thick muscular arms dangling uselessly below his head. Tala took the time to get a good look at him. He has somewhat clean, unmatted blonde fur all over his body, even over the backs of his hands and the toes of his bound feet. His face was clear from any fur and he had a white bandana wrapped around his head. He wore no clothes but the fur clothed him well enough as it was. Tala tilted his head sideways to get a better look at the creature realising that though the face was reasonably humane, had human features, a nose, an overly large mouth, two large teeth curving upwards from his jutting bottom jaw, but a mouth none the less and eyes, the creature looked like the artistic interpretations of the mythological 'Big Foot' he had stumbled across in the school library.

The redhead was caught off guard as the yowling became louder and found he had to speak, "Now, stop that."

The roaring diminished at once and Tala was taken aback as blue eyes, almost impossibly blue, opened to look at him, his mouth have opened like a child mid tantrum, "Is this any way to treat someone who's trying to help you?" Tala felt a fondness for this beast creep up on him. That face with those puppy eyes, it reminded him of Wolborg and as a person with a great love of animals, he slowly approached this creature, pressing one hand against his suspended head and petted, "Don't you want me to get you down?"

"Dunga. down?" The creature spoke at last and Tala felt a wave of great relief. It spoke English. The pronunciation was punctured by the soft growls of his nature but it was understandable none the less. Tala turned his head upside down to properly look at the creature, "Dunga? Is that your name?" The creature's eyes squeezed shut as he nodded, letting out another muted yet distressed cry, "Dungaaaaaa."

"And you seem like such a nice beast..." The creature now dubbed Dunga was safe, Tala had decided and he moved around him to the rope tied around a notch on the tree. The rope travelled from the tree notch, up over a branch and was wrapped in a noose around Dunga's ankle holding him harmlessly in the air. Tala reached for the knotted rope and tugged at it, "Well I certainly hope you are what you seem to be." Another muted yowl pieced the air and Tala yanked on the rope. It was stiff and had probably been there a while, "Just a second, I'll get you down."

He threw his whole bodyweight into it, pulling as hard as he could until finally the knot broke free and the rope released, shooting out of his hands. He let go quickly to avoid rope burns and fell backwards at the amount of weight he had thrown into tugging it free, gasping at the loud thumping noise as Dunga struck the ground. He sprang to his feet and hurried over to the grunting beast as he howled in a heap on the floor before moving to sit up, "Oh Dunga, I am so sorry, are you hurt?" The dazed creature turned his head left and right, as if analyzing his surroundings, soft panting noises like small 'Huh's?' and 'Wha's?' coming from his throat before his blue eyes fixed on Tala as he approached.

"Friend?" The redhead smiled, a genuine happy grin curving the corner of his mouth as he moved closer to Dunga, feeling it was safe, "That's right Dunga. I'm a friend, I'm Tala." The blonde head tilted, the look innocent on anything else only made Dunga look a little clueless. It was cute. "Muhhrr, Tarra?"

Tala laughed, tugging on Dunga's arm to help him stand, "Ta-la...here, let me help you?" He gently yet firmly wrapped both of his hands around Dunga's blonde forearm and pulled. The beast rose to his feet with little struggle and it was then that Tala noticed how big he actually was. Almost three feet or so taller than the petite redhead, with a wide frame and muscular arms. The slight hunch in his back brought him a little closer to Tala's level, but only a little. Those blue eyes looked at him again and he almost laughed at the delighted look in them, "Tarra...Tarra friend!"

Tala backed off a little as Dunga lumbered towards him, his arms spread slightly almost as if to hug the him, "Now, wait just a second, Dunga. I need to ask you something," The beast stopped and tilted his head again, inquisitively, "Hurrrh? Whaaa?" Tala laughed lightly, placing a hand on Dunga's arm comfortingly as the beast looked at him, "Do you know the way to the castle, at the centre of the Labyrinth?" Dunga gazed around, slowly, looking this way and that, as if he had lost something before turning his head back to Tala, his shoulders slumping miserably, "No..."

Tala forced a smile onto his face to cover the dying spark of hope. Dunga couldn't help his limited knowledge, "You don't know either huh? I wonder if anyone knows how to get through this Labyrinth," Dunga reached a large hand out to pet Tala on the head, accidentally almost pushing him over with his strength and Tala hunched down a little to escape the heavy hand with a playful laugh, "Thanks Dunga..." The redhead paused as a sight came into view behind the burly blonde and he peered around Dunga to get a better look, "Oh, hey...Where did they come from?"

Two doors were carved into inlays in the wall, where they had not been before. Tala was sure of it, because they were no longer in the wall section of the Labyrinth. This was the garden like section and walls did not factor in. The doors looked to be heavy oak with no handles, carved into an arch. The only thing peculiar about these doors beside the fact that they had no way of opening, were the two brass knockers on the front. They were formed in the shape of faces.

"What do you think Dunga? Which shall we pick out of these two ugly characters?" Dunga merely grunted, his head tilted in that way Tala had noted he always seemed to use.

The door knockers were both particularly odd looking in their own ways. One had the door knocking ring, a regular ring, a brass circle with the large ball at the bottom to knock with, though his ears. He had a serious face; sharp and angular, eyebrows drawn tightly together in a permanent scowl, his brass eyes, though not real looked as if they could glare holes in a person. The other, had his ring in his mouth, brass lips edged around it in an irritated pout, his eyes were almost angry, but mostly bothered about what would be his situation could he move. Tala swallowed thickly, "I'd hate to live with a ring in my mouth for the rest of my life..." The second knocker's hair sprouted up into a gravity defying hairstyle, almost like a bristled flame, held up with a brass headscarf. Tala was about to move for a closer look when a voice cut him out of his reverie.

"It's rude to stare!"

Tala jumped back defensively, crouching slightly as he stared up at the source of the noise, just in time to see the scowling door knockers mouth close. He blinked, shaking his head slightly and looked up again to see the door knocker glaring at him angrily. He glanced over at the other, surprised to see an amused smile on its face around the ring in its mouth and found himself replying, quite defensively, "I was JUST wondering which door to choose..."

"T's-nuh-guhd-tulking-tuh-hm, hi's-dif-us-pohst!" Tala raised a sardonic eyebrow at the amused doorknocker, trying to at least roughly translate the nonsense coming out of his mouth, or rather, not coming out of his mouth. The other knocker rolled his brass eyes "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"'EM NUHT TULKING WUTH ME MUTH FUHLL!" Tala made his way to the second doorknocker who had gone from pouting to amused to pissed off in a very short amount of time, "I can't understand you..." He said, both hands taking a firm grip around the ring and pulling. The second doorknocker let out a loud gasp of relief, flexing his brass lips as best as he could, "Oh, it's so good to get that blasted thing out!" Dunga shifted slightly behind Tala who turned slightly to settle him with a comforting look, turning back to the second doorknocker, "What were you saying?"

The doorknocker smirked widely, "I said it's no good talking to him. Robert's as deaf as a post." The strong Scottish accent apparently didn't help his words to permeate 'Robert's' ring filled ears, "Mumble, mumble, mumble, you're a wonderful conversational companion..."

"You're one to talk, all you do is moan!"

"No good. Can't hear you..."

The redhead's confused blue eyes passed between the squabbling doorknockers, only a little put out. The sky was starting to light which meant he had but approximately 5 and a half hours left to find Bryan and he was being hindered by brass, brash talking metal faces, "Excuse me, where do these doors lead?" The brass characters continued talking, fussing and generally slagging each other off in any way possible and Tala lifted the heavy knocker ring in his hands, waving it threateningly. The Scottish persona quickly clamped his mouth shut, "I said where do these doors lead?"

The ring-less knocker's eyes narrowed in on Tala who bristled under the look, giving his best glare back, "Search me, Brat, we're just the knockers."

Tala waved the ring around idly, before Dunga slipped it out of his hands, toying around with it. Tala laughed lightly and let him play, watching the nervous eyes of the Scottish persona follow Dunga's possession of the ring with trepidation, "Oh," Tala tilted his head, curiously, "And how do I get through?"

"I thought that'd be obvious, sweet cheeks." The ring-less knocker replied, nonchalantly, now that the ring was no longer a threat, "We're knockers and there aren't any handles, how do you think the door opens? You knock, fool."

"Johnny, you're being quite rude now." The first knocker intervened, which started off another squabbling contest between the two and Tala sighed, rolling his eyes, turning to look at Dunga, almost bursting out laughing at the sight. Dunga had taken the heavy ring and placed it in his mouth, imitating the very knockers that were squabbling behind Tala. His ears perked up as Tala's mouth twitched into a smile and he seemed pleased with himself. "Dunga..." Tala smiled as he said the beast's name, a small hint of chiding in his voice as he took the brass ring from the creatures mouth and turned around to face the cocky Scottish knocker, who immediately seemed to cease his name-calling and clamp his mouth shut again.

"I don't want that thing back in my mouth!"

Tala raised an eyebrow and pouted petulantly, "But I want to knock..."

"Doesn't want his ring back in his mouth, hmm?" Robert cut in, with an abrupt sniff as he glanced at the large ring in Tala's hands, "Can't say I blame him."

Tala edged up closer to 'Johnny' a coy smile on his face, lowering the ring out of the knockers sight as he closed in on the paranoid face which clamped its mouth even tighter still, "I would very much appreciate it if you let me in." He purred as seductively as he could manage to a brass carving without laughing. 'Johnny' looked slightly intrigued, "I'll let you in sugar but not through this do-ARGH!" Tala forcefully pushed the heavy brass ring back into Johnny's mouth, "Perverted little knocker, aren't you?" Tala smiled sweetly.

"Ya-fecking-whur!" Tala simply pressed his finger to his lips with that same sickly sweet smile and pulled on the knocker, striking it against the door three times for good measure, waving mockingly as he stepped though into the next part of the Labyrinth, Dunga in tow.

III

Kai smirked into the crystal, dancing the round orb across his fingers. He was surprised at how Tala handled Johnny. He wouldn't have though him capable of turning those baby blues on a doorknocker in such a way. He turned his gaze away from Tala and his new beast-friend and glanced down at the wailing baby standing in the lower pit of the room, surrounded by jovial goblins and squawking chickens. He really had to have them tidy this place up.

Garnet eyes rotated back to the crystal, blocking Bryan out by instead focussing on his more attractive stepbrother, "Yes, we'll have to tidy up in preparation for the arrival of our newest, and eternally welcome..." Kai paused slightly, as if trying to find the right word, before he finally decided on "guest." The ringing laughter that tumbled from his lips rose across the Labyrinth, and in the orb, garnet eyes watched as Tala stopped mid-step, turned his eyes to the sky, and a shiver wracked that lithe frame.

"Not long now, my wolf..."

III

Luna: It hurts me that I can't seem to summon up the enthusiasm I used to have for this fandom. I still love it, and always will, but like most people, you develop adoration for lots of other things and it distracts you. I was so devoted to this pairing. It was my OTP. And now, I have... three OTP'S. And sadly, this does not compete for the top spot. It actually hurts.

Anyone else experience this?


	10. The Pack

Luna: Well, onwards. I have the ballroom scene all ready to post but I can't post it until all of these chapters have been adjusted. Not long now. Two left... then smut.

III

LABYRINTH

III

Tala folded his arms over his chest, his fingers wrapping securely around his upper arms as a shiver rushed through him. He could swear he heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh that seemed to roll over the entire Labyrinth like thunder, and the eyes he could feel piercing his every step? He was certain that they weren't his imagination. The dense foliage around him gave him little comfort. If anything, it made him even more wary of what could be hiding in it. Was Kai here? Was Ozuma? Or was it something worse, something that could possibly make his bright sunshiny day that much shinier? Oh yes, the Labyrinth brought his sarcasm around in full swing.

"Dunga scared." The soft rumbling growl that came with the short proclamation seemed soaked in fear and Tala almost laughed that such a large beast could be so afraid. He would have laughed, if he too hadn't felt the chill in the air that Dunga seemed to. Tala reached back with his hand and clasped Dunga's overly large finger, as his hand would surely be crushed in Dunga's paw, turning a somewhat fake and over exaggerated but no less comforting smile in the beast's direction, "There's nothing to be scared of Dunga," Tala hoped he sounded more convincing than he seemed to sound to himself, "Imagine, a big thing like you, scarred of a tiny rainforest..." The eyes seemed especially focused on him now and Tala fought back another shiver, 'Kai you bastard, leave me alone!'

As if playing to a camera, Tala decided that if he wanted Kai to leave him alone he would make it as boring as he could for him. After all, Kai was only waiting for something to go wrong so he could paw the redhead when he was in distress, yet again. He slipped his hand from Dunga's and took a few fearless steps forward, spreading him arms out wide and turning his eyes skyward, "See, nothing to be afraid of!" His only answer was silence. Tala turned around and let out a startled gasp, as he found to area around him bare of company, the spot where Dunga was stood, empty. "D-Dunga?" His head turned, blue eyes widening at no sight of the giant blonde creature, his voice pitching nervously, "Dunga, this isn't funny!"

But despite however he said it, or however he tried to convince himself, he knew Dunga hadn't left him, not of his own free will. Tala strode over to the place where he had last seen his companion, using his feet to kick apart leaves and fallen branches, dead flowers and any sort of vegetations around Dunga's frozen tracks. Kneeling down, his fingers found a parting in the soil, a straight line. Following it around, Tala was able to find the lines joined into a box, and that box meant the ground had given way. A trap. Tala stood up, stamping his foot on the ground and finding it held solid, "God-damnit!"

Clasping his hands in his hair and fighting the overwhelming urge to start pacing Tala reasoned with himself, 'Must not panic! If I panic, Kai will show up, he always does, and when he does, I either enjoy something I'm not supposed to or he wastes my time with small talk.' Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he glanced down at the ground again before looking up at the sky, "If you hurt him so help me God, I will hurt you! ...Somehow!" The rich resounding chuckle carried on the wind did nothing to settle his nerves.

Stamping his foot once again childishly, he cast a concerned look at the area where Dunga vanished and turned to map his continued journey. It wasn't as easy as it looked and it wasn't even as if he could just turn around and go back through the doors, which, like Dunga, had mysteriously vanished the moment he had stepped through. He couldn't even see the turrets of the castle through the high canopy, thick enough to overshadow everything, making it unnaturally dark. Kicking his feet at the lush strewn ground he idly picked a direction he thought the castle would be in. He couldn't hear Bryan crying anymore, "Hardly a help to me are you, you little terror. You cry when I know where I'm going but as soon as I don't you can't or won't give me clues!"

Brushing aside low hanging branches and stems of flowers and vines winding down from the trees, he picked his way around and in-between some of the most exotic plants he'd ever seen, most of which blossomed in unusual colours. Tala wasn't fooled though, he kept his distance from the plants that looked as though they had teeth and any sweet smelling perfumes that wafted his way, he blocked his nose with his hand. He couldn't trust anything in here. A single misstep could land him straight in Kai's arms. A single breath of the wrong scent could land him comatose. Call him paranoid and suspicious but hello, Labyrinth here!

A strange crackling sound echoed in the damp undergrowth, a flickering light blooming over the leaves, dancing like tribal patterns through the dots of vegetation and Tala grew still as he listened to the chatter of voices. Most of the language spoken seemed to be a soft series of growls and purrs, some ferocious, others with a much more 'come-hither' persuasion, and Tala decided to give, what he thought was a campfire, a wide birth. The eyes piercing him felt amused on his skin, and Tala was concerned at how he could feel so much just from the sensation of being watched. He shrugged off the thought very quickly as his foot became tangled in the vines of a flower he had gotten too close to. The stems of green wrapped around his ankle tightly and he stumbled and fell with a startled cry.

He didn't even have time to comprehend the silencing of the voices and the hushes noises that signified the campfire creatures were investigating what had disrupted them, as the vines crept along his legs, winding as they went. He whimpered to himself to keep from screaming as his fingers pried at the snakelike fingers, crawling up over his body and trapping him, encasing him in a natural silent snare. His nails tore at the green lengths but they persisted, winding around his wrists now and pulling them apart, 'What is this! What's happening?' As the vines began to crawl up his chest, constricting, he gave into his fear and screamed.

"You should not do that..." The accent was thick with a catlike purr and close to him as a roughened hand grazed his cheek. Tala's blue eyes opened and were captured by the most brilliant golden pools he'd ever seen. His whole body froze and with a sort of detached observational skill, he noticed that as he stopped moving, the vines also froze on his body, and did not move. Darkened lips spread into a satisfied smile, revealing the teeth of a tiger and human alike, sharpened human teeth, gleaming in the low light, "That is better..." Tala's eyes did not move from the creature above him even as he drew a short blade and began to cut away the bindings holding him down.

This creature was beautiful. Not quite feminine, certainly not as feminine as Tala himself but he held a certain feline grace that defied all masculinity. The lean and rippling muscles in his bicep tensed as he tore the remaining vines from Tala's body and the redhead sat up, scurrying back slightly from the creature as he stood over him again. The cat looked to sense the awe along with the trepidation in his eyes and seemed to preen under the attention, "You may look, human child. I interest you." It was a very blunt and arrogant statement but Tala thought best not to reveal his cocky streak to this creature just yet, content to simply look.

The creature stood like a human and walked like a human but it was clear that from the build of his body and the structure, he was anything but. Long thick tendrils of ebony hair decorated with oddly coloured feathers fell around the creatures shoulders, making them seem slender when in all actuality they were are thickly lined with strength as the rest of his frame. Darkly tanned skin suggested that he had lived in this area of the Labyrinth all his life, and from his bare feet and fur-clothed body, this creature was a hunter, a predator and a very good tracker. If Tala had any need to escape, he wouldn't be doing from this creature without permission.

"I am a Neko-jin, Human. I go by the name of Rei. What might your given name be?" The creature, now named Rei, tilted his head to the side as Tala struggled to find his footing, clearly entertained by the frail redhead, "Uh, my name is Tala..."

"Tala." He rolled the 'L' so perfectly off his tongue that Tala fought hard not to lose himself in the sultry purr of his voice, shaking his head and trying as hard as he could to stay focused. The Neko-jin, Rei, smiled a Cheshire smile that would have seemed suspicious if Tala had been as wary as he thought he was, "Come Tala, you look tired. My pack is not far from here, you may rest with us until you are fit to continue your journey."

The redhead grinned abashedly as his stomach chose that precise moment to give a rather loud protest at its emptiness, the Neko-Jin letting out a laugh that was part growl and all attractive. Tala was somewhat surprised at how transparent his strength apparently was to Rei, who held a hand out towards him in offering with a graceful tilt of his body. He took the proffered hand and allowed Rei to lead him through the trees, only half looking around him as they travelled. The Neko pointed out certain plants to be wary of and what was safe and Tala found himself grateful for the advice, as he now had a better idea of what to avoid when he continued towards the castle.

The soft comforting crackle of the fire drew him from his hazy state of mind as Rei guided him through a collection of leaves into a round suitably sized clearing, where four more Neko-jins lounged around, basking in the blazing warmth. Tala was tugged a little too easily to his knees next to the fire, with Rei, who crouched down on his haunches beside the redhead, casting a pleased smile over his head to the rest of his pack.

Tala's head tilted, a little more relaxed already as he studied these four new Neko's. One had several tribal tattoos and henna patterns gracing his bare arms and upper torso, his wild strands of charcoal hair in violent disarray like a lion's mane. Rust coloured eyes gazed curiously at Tala, filled with some sort of acceptance and pride, which Tala did not understand, and one glinting white fang hung over his lip in a cocky smirk, that he had already seen from Rei.

To the charcoal Neko's left, strewn easily across a bed of leaves and wild furs, a female Neko, and from what Tala could see, the only one in the group, lay, her molten magma eyes fixed on the newcomer as she ran a bubblegum pink tongue down her left arm in what Tala would call a cat bath. Her thick and well kempt magenta hair hung around her shoulders, covering an ample and apparently bare form. Tala realized with a sudden clarity that this female was mated to the charcoal Neko she was nested beside from the clawed hand stroking her leg in a display of ownership and dominance. He quickly averted his eyes with a kind smile.

The only other two he had not studied were huddled together, seemingly wrestling in the soft dirt by the fire, but a safe distance away. The large burly Neko with a short and messy Mohawk and the hugest eyebrows Tala had ever seen was gentle with the smaller and more artful Neko, who's eyes shone the deepest amethyst and who's hair was as deep as jade. The smaller looked to be a cub, and Tala watched them play wrestle a few moments further with a soft laugh before looking back up at Rei, who was watching him with something unrecognizable in his eyes.

"The leader of our pack is Rai Li..." Rei gestured to the charcoal Neko who straightened up a little more, his chest puffing out and proudly displaying his tribal marks as if in proof of the statement. Tala reclined his head respectfully as Rei continued, "The She-cat is Mao, Li's life mate and Pack Mother." Mao flicked her tongue, stretching and shaking her beautifully pink hair as she curled up closer to Li, her eyes never leaving Tala who smiled benignly at her.

"And the two on the other side of the fire…" Rei tilted his head towards the two in question, "The large one is Gao, the smaller is Kiki, the Pack brat." The jade haired Neko peeked his head up over the one named Gao at that, sticking his tongue out at Rei in a childish kittenish display, "I am not small and I am not a brat!" He puffed his chest up in a brazen attempt to be masculine, "I will earn my own pack some day. I will make Leader Rai proud!"

Rai Li growled in approval and Mao chuckled, her soft tinkering bell laugh making Kiki bristle, "Mao makes fun of Kiki!" He charged the female playfully and ended up in a tangle upside down between the She-cat's hands, bathed by the same tongue she had bathed herself with moments before. Tala found himself laughing heartily at the childish retorts the young Jade Neko was giving the She-cat in reply to this condescending treatment.

The heat at his side seemed to move closer and Tala turned his head towards Rei, who offered him a cup, seemingly made from leaves and twine, filled with a rich sugar smelling substance, thick and honey coloured. Tala took the cup, noting the gleam in the Neko's eyes as he lifted it to his lips and suddenly found himself looking into the cup suspiciously. Trying to appear polite, Tala lowered the cup slightly, "What is this Rei? It smells lovely..."

"It tastes better." Was the husky reply and Tala's eyebrow rose slightly wondering exactly how he could decline without being rude. The pack had fallen silent now, all eyes fixed on the redhead who found himself wondering what to do. Tala swallowed the nervous feeling he could feel welling up inside of him "What is it?"

He stood up rather quickly as Rei's mouth twisted into a frown, a rather frightening frown, which bore white fangs and a twist of the lips that said Rei wasn't used to being questioned for his actions and was quite offended by it, "Forgive me for asking, but someone I trusted has already poisoned me in this Labyrinth. It's made me quite wary." He lowered his head in what he hoped was a gesture of apology that seemed to be taken for something else entirely as Rei purred in approval and took the cup from his hand, tugging him back down to his knees on the ground beside him.

"Tala needs guidance from an Alpha."

The redhead didn't have the time to look shocked as Rei pounced upon him, pressing him to his back by the fire and at one panicked look around and the satisfied faces of the Pack, Tala understood that he had once again, landed himself in very deep trouble. He recalled a passage in the book that he read on creatures called 'Fiery's' who took themselves apart and chased the heroine through the trees. This was most certainly not like that.

"Rei, please let me up!" Strong legs straddled his hips as Rei leaned down upon his forearm next to Tala's head, pressing the lip of the cup to his lips "Drink Tala. I will take care of you." The utter arrogance in the sentence and the smug pride in the fact that he was certain he would not be refused sparked Tala's rebellious nature. He tipped his head away.

Rei's previously beautiful golden eyes slit into feral slivers of fire, narrowed in on Tala who's blue eyes widened in surprise as a clawed hand ripped at his hair and yanked his head back. His mouth opened in surprise and he choked as Rei tipped the honey liquid into his mouth, sealing it closed as he pressed his own lips over Tala's, forcing him to swallow.

Tala fought for breath but couldn't focus enough through panic and ended up swallowing the overly sweet concoction in his mouth, coughing violently as Rei pulled away slightly, and rolling to his side to choke into the ground and heave breaths in as fast as he could to stop the dizzying spinning of the canopy above his head and the dancing firelight.

He felt hands take hold of him, around his waist, strong arms that lifted him up and took him into a barely clothed lap, found his head rested against Rei's shoulder, his legs parted to rest either side of the Neko's crossed legs, facing the proud cat. It was uncomfortably intimate. He lifted his arms to push at Rei and found his wrists caught, "You must wait, Tala. You are not ready yet. Let it work."

"Let what work?" His voice rose an octave higher in horror as the optimistic thought that the drink had been just that, a drink, faded away and left him with the lead heavy feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. That heavy feeling however, soon began to melt, and Tala felt very warm. The fire flickered gently at the edges of his vision and almost seemed to give everything the haze of sunrise, and Rei was looking down into cloudy blue eyes with a smug smirk Tala had seen before, but with different eyes. Wine red eye.

Rei slid his hand slowly down Tala's back, resting just between and above the feminine curve of his hips as he tilted him back to lay on the ground again, the feline prowling over him like a stalking jungle panther. Tala didn't say anything, too high on the sensation floating around in his body like anaesthesia, making him numb to all around him except to be wanted and needed by his mate. This feeling was so serene; he didn't even flinch when Rei unsheathed the knife, laying it down by the red hair softly strewn across the ground. Rei took one lock of the crimson hair between his fingers and stroked it, even as Tala's eyes fixed on the fire, hypnotised by the dance of scarlet and fluid gold, "So very beautiful. You are painted like the fire, but your eyes hold the moon..."

Tala blinked owlishly up at the Neko over him, words a surround-sound echo in his ears, watching with a childish sort of detachment as he bent his ebony head low and breathed in the scent of the human beneath him, nuzzling into Tala's neck and aligning their bodies as he rest over the younger boy. A half growl, half purr and Rei was relaxing over Tala, confident that he would not make a move to run but the series of sandpaper licks across his throat was all it took for Tala to blink his eyes open and stare down at the Neko, the skittish feeling returning to his stomach as he sensed something was wrong.

Was Rei trying to seduce him? Was this some kind of initiation into the Pack? Or was this cleaning the meat before dinner? Either way, it was 's hands tensed up slowly and he reached his hand up, as silent and as smoothly as he could, feeling his fingers graze the handle of the sharp rusted blade by his head. Rei was drugging him up so he wouldn't struggle, as the Pack ate their fill or as he took his pleasure. The heavy feeling of dread was back in his stomach, and he was so close to panic it almost took control of his logic. His fingers clasped tightly around the hilt of the blade as he felt the nip of sharp feline teeth at his neck. Bite to mark or bite to kill? Tala didn't wait.

With a sharp cry he lifted his hand and plunged the knife down at Rei who looked up with a sudden snarl, the blade slicing down over his left eye in a deep gash. Rei yowled and leapt back, staggering backwards to the nearest tree for balance, his clawed hand held over his eye. Around them, the Pack switched from their current point of interest, cat slit eyes fixed on Tala as he backed away slightly and turned, with a yell of terror and plunged into the trees.

He felt those stern eyes fixed on him again and he hoped with any hope he had left that if fate should deal him a bad hand, that Kai felt enough for him to sweep him away from being eaten (metaphorically or literally) by rabid cat creatures in the midst of his own Labyrinth. Wild hissing noises echoed through the forest around him as he raced for dear life, over fallen trees and between the plants Rei had been kind enough to warn him of before he decided to feed him one.

"Tala!" The growl was feral and dark and echoed off the trees. Rei was pissed and Tala could just tell that if the Neko caught him, there'd be no anaesthesia this time. He sounded angry enough to go straight for the kill, any other idea's he may have had would surely have been derailed as soon as the knife was used against him. Tala had no doubt that seduction was most definitely off the cards now and when he plunged those claws into his delightfully fire haired, moon eyed stomach, it would hurt a lot with nothing to soften the blow. 'How dare that bastard recite poetry to his evening meal? How thoughtless!'

His train of thought lurched to a complete halt with a crash as he tumbled over something and fell to the ground, cutting his hand on something sharp beneath his fingers. Scrabbling over some overly large stones beneath his feet with what seemed to be weird indentations, he grabbed at whatever had cut him as an extra weapon and climbed to his feet again, struggling to keep his balance as he headed towards the nearest shaft of light ahead of him.

The canopy parted into another clearing and the moonlight made Tala blanch in fear as his hands pressed to a solid wall of rock in front of him. Surrounded by the forest on all sides, the hissing and cat wailing closing in from what seemed to be all around him, he pressed his back to the wall and lifted the sharp weapon he had cut himself on, in front of him with the knife he had stolen from Rei. A soft cry and he had dropped that very same item finding it not to be a weapon at all, but a large snapped bone in his fingers, probably from the creatures last meal. It fell to the ground with a dull sound and Tala pressed his back to the wall and gave into the sob of despair in his chest.

"Someone please help me!"

Luna: Ehehe, anyone wanna help Tala?


	11. Staking the claim

Luna: I might even have the ballroom scene up tonight if I manage to maintain focus. Wow, I'm on a roll...

III

LABYRINTH

III

"Someone please help me!"

The echo bouncing off of the wall behind him and darting through the trees in front only brought back remnants of his own voice and a catlike laughter, gleeful in its hunt. Kai did not seem to care. Tala knew he was watching, he could feel it, probably gleaning as much satisfaction from it as winning a long overdue victory in a game of chess. Tala lifted the knife a little higher in front of him, pressing his back firmly to the rock behind it.

"If they can't get behind me, I might stand a chance," He muttered to himself in a pitiful attempt at optimism. He knew, even at his best that he could not battle these creatures. Their drug induced liquid offering ran like a steady river through his veins, and through his own adrenaline, he felt himself slip against the wall, no less cautious, but heavier, weightier as though gravity herself were coaxing him closer.

They had claws, and teeth, teeth used to rip his own kind to pieces for meat in their parlour, the ability to snatch him down, a Neko a limb and rip his heart out if they so chose. And Kai would not care, for if he did, he would have come when Tala cried for help. Biting his lower lip to cement his nerve, blue eyes scanned the lining of trees around him. They were playing with him. The chill of the hunt ran up his spine and he had a vague thought that perhaps this was the feeling mice were accustomed to before the cat ate their fill.

They knew where he was, they were probably hiding in the trees meters from him, all waiting for him to make a move, to panic, "Stop fucking around already, I know you're there!" He slashed the knife in a wide arch, mentally congratulating his steady voice, for he felt anything but. Soft laughter echoed from the trees before a shadow moved from their shelter under the moonlight for Tala to see.

The redhead bristled, "What's your game, Rei?" The Neko only replied with that same Cheshire smile that triggered fight-or-flight before and a slight shrug of one shoulder, "I'm not your food" Tala injected the negative with as much venom as he could muster, his eyes scanning the edge of the brush again as Rei moved, walking slowly in an arch around him. Tala found himself staring at the rapidly healing gash he had made over the Neko's eye. So inhumanly fast.

"Food? You're barely that, my pretty little waif." Rei licked his lips and Tala felt that self-same chill he felt moments before trickle up his spine again, "Don't be foolish, Tala. You make this more painful than it need be."

"You're welcoming party nearly fooled me. I suppose I should thank Ozuma for jumping me. It made me suspicious of everyone enough to know what you were planning before you could sink your greedy fangs into me, you heartless bastard!" He crouched quickly and snatched up the bone, flinging it carelessly at the Neko who merely sidestepped it as if it were a skipping stone, eying it with mild disinterest.

"Heartless? Dear human, what I offered was painless. Is that not noble?"

"Nobility? I have seen none of that shit since I got here!" Tala stamped his foot almost childishly, feeling his body sway, dangerously light at the effort, his blue eyes flashing in anger, "The Goblin King, pursuing me and using me as his fucking pleasure slave! The dwarf and his endless stalking on top of stealing the one friend I had, and now this? MEAL TO PET KITTENS!"

Rei crouched warningly, "You insult my clan. We are not pets to be kept. We are a free breed, and live under no rule! None!"

Tala practically collapsed against the stone wall, his breathing laboured as he struggled to keep stance, his knife arm, becoming too heavy to keep up, "Oh, but you do Rei. You lie about your freedom. We all know whom you bow to. There is a master in this Labyrinth, and you live within its walls. Denial is not your friend right now..." Tala smiled weakly at the snarl that curled the corner of Rei's mouth, "Cat got your tongue?"

"The leaf is taking you. You'll be mine before the hour has passed. Do not expect kindness when I put you in your place." The knife clattered to the floor, dropped by unwilling fingers and Tala's eyes started open as Rei leapt, diving after the clatter of metal and finding himself pinned to the floor his fingers inches within grasping the small hilt of the tiny blade, Rei sat atop his back, wearing what was probably, Tala guessed, the smuggest smile ever seen.

"You lasted longer than anticipated Tala, but the game is over. I'm sure the drug has dulled the rush of your blood from all that-" Rei lifted himself, rolling Tala forcefully onto his back, "Exercise." Tala was right. If that wasn't the damned happiest and gloating smirk he'd ever witnessed, "We'll just have to speed it up again, won't we?"

Tala's head turned to watch as shadows slunk from the trees, recognizing the strongly built forms of Gao and Rai Li. The smallest Neko Kiki bound after them, followed by the now partially clothed Mao, clutching a light fur around her naked body as she sashayed out of the trees. They all seemed to stop as soon as they were in view, not too close, but close enough to catch Tala if he tried again.

"He is not afraid." Mao stated with a soft purr, her curved feline claws brushing idly through her magenta locks, before flicking them back over a bare shoulder. Tala settled for rolling his eyes and refusing to look at her than glare and risk the slash his face would probably receive on behalf of Rai Li. He was jerked back to a harsh reality as Rei settled over him, clawed hands dragging over his ribs.

"Hey! Hey-hey!" He squirmed as Rei crouched over him; one leg either side of his hips as he tickled the redhead with his curved nails, "What the hell?" The golden-eyed Neko merely glanced up with another of his wide and satisfied smiles "Your blood has slowed. This will not do."

Tala kicked out with both of his feet and Rei laughed, "Such spirit Tala. Fight me, give me what I want, or I will make you." Rei pressed his lips over Tala's and the redhead struggled, his brain piecing the puzzle together even as his body panicked. Was Rei going to rape him AND THEN eat him? 'What a great day. Really, a fucking glorious day!' His mind droned sarcastically.

Rei's fingers dug into his ribs and the uncomfortable feeling of sharp claws scratching his skin made Tala gasp. Rei, who wasn't too preoccupied with gentlemanly thoughts from Tala's eyes, was quick to thrust his tongue inside of the redhead's parted lips.

'Well…either way I lose really.' Tala thought morosely, 'He'll either stimulate me and teenage hormones will kick the crap out of me before he decides to munch me in half, or I struggle until I exhaust myself, hence my blood runs faster, and they munch me then. Decisions, decisions…'

Rei was watching him with amused eyes and then he realized that the Neko was no longer kissing him, and probably hadn't been for a few minutes, "You're not fighting me, Tala? Have you learned something new? It won't help you."

Tala cracked a wry smile, "I'm just trying to decide whether I want to fight and die quickly or be violated and then die later." He chirped in what could probably be considered a careless tone, "I figure the latter. Not because I will deprive any pleasure from it of course, but just the thought of knowing that bastard Kai was denied something he wanted might just make my day."

Rei gave a condescending tut and shook his head, "Such a dark thought, Tala. You should have been one of us." The Neko leaned down to lap lovingly at the bared pale throat, Tala twitching under him in discontent, "You would be an excellent Neko. Feisty, temperamental, proud. We would love to have you in our pack. I would choose you for my mate." Teeth nipped at his skin and Tala felt more than saw his fingers grabbing at the ground by his side in an attempt to stave off the feelings rolling over him in waves, 'Fucking hormones!'

"You are an instinctual creature, and as such should have been born to us, born to me. I would have taken care of you, but alas, you are not our breed," Tala felt his voice scream hoarse as teeth sank into his neck, not as vicious a bite as he had expected, but it drew blood none the less. Rei licked at the wound he had created with a smug sense of self-satisfaction.

He sat up over the teen's hips watching the dazed blue eyes flutter as they looked up at him, "I'm glad I get to have you. The thought pleases me"

"I can't tell, really..." Tala glared up at the raven-haired creature above him and couldn't even work up the effort to stop him as Rei's fingers slowly started on the buttons of his shirt. Tala simply rolled his head up to look at the sky. It was dark; the canopy too thick overhead to see the sun. It was such a shame but fitting, he supposed. Can't have this messy situation in the light of the sun. That wasn't how they did things in horror stories. No, better to go with the traditional setting.

A wave of cold hit him as the material fell away and Rei's hands wandered over his chest, every so often the barest hint of a claw would graze his skin and make him shiver, "I would put my mark, here..." Rei's fingers brushed over his chest, right over his heart and Tala fought to control his tongue lest he say something snide enough that the Neko would cut it out.

"Ah!" Tala's back arched up into Rei as the Neko deviously ground against him with his hips, work worn hands passing under his back to keep him arched as the creature's mouth pressed to the area he had indicated of his mark in a feral kiss, "You are so beautiful..." Tala heard the murmur against his skin but felt no joy in it. Rei started to move against him, pressing and rubbing in apparently, all the right places.

Tala sucked in his breath, 'I'm not enjoying it, not enjoying it, not enjoy-' His fingers clenched in the soil as his head fell back "Ah, Rei!" The pleased purr resounded around him as he felt the Neko's lips curve into a smile, the hands holding him up behind his back, sliding everywhere, grabbing possessively at any flesh there to map. The shirt was tugged impatiently down his arms and cast aside, Rei manipulating his body so that in his lust, Tala's arms wrapped around the Neko's neck, willingly embracing his end.

Their lips met again, Tala so lost in his own feelings, partly he assumed, the drug working its way through his system and partly for his inexperience at being able to control his own body, but he found himself kissing back, and god, did Rei's approval make him feel special. Like... he was made for-

His eyes shot open and he pulled back, "What the fuck?"

Rei's finger slid over the bite mark on his neck and Tala nearly doubled over at the intense shot of pleasure that coursed through him, "My mate." Tala blinked his eyes confusedly and then the struggle began anew. Rei pinned his arms to the floor easily and hushed him quiet, even as he threw whatever strength he had into bucking the body atop his, away, "What are you doing? What happened to eating me?"

"I will eat you." Rei's smile was invasive and sharp, teeth glinting in their proximity. Tala hissed as Rei flexed the grip around his bony wrists, "Just not as wholly as you assumed. You will enjoy it, my sweet. It will be the first that you know of our traditions." The redhead's confusion was palpable but the Neko paid it no mind, "I'll have to find some way to thank him for gifting me with such a wild treasure." Tala gave out an anguished cry as Rei pressed him to the ground, covering him with his body, the mewls of the Neko pack around him burning his ears as he screamed. The only 'he' that could have 'gifted' anything was obvious.

"Kai, you unimaginable bastard! I know you did this!"

Rei laughed, the sound deep and purr-like as he twisted Tala's wrists, yanking the redhead up by his arms to stare into his eyes, "I am quite content with my prize for granting a Goblin Lord's request."

Tala's eyes sparked diamonds of fury, "What happened to 'We have no masters', Rei?"

The Dark Neko merely smirked in a frighteningly familiar way, quickly turning and dropping Tala onto his stomach before he could protest, "He does not rule us. He does not cause us trouble and we keep to ourselves, though I must say, he must have found you a real threat to have approached us concerning you. We have had no dealings with the Goblins in centuries."

Tala would have laughed if he hadn't been in such a predicament, "Centuries? Sorry Rei, you're much too old for me." He cried out as Rei jerked him to his hands and knees, the breath on the back of his neck made him feel uneasy as his red hair was brushed back and a whisper in his ear made him shake, "We will see."

Tala jumped as he found his hands pinned to the ground, a weight settling on each of them, gripping around his wrists, and his head shot around, staring straight into the eyes of Rai Li. He flinched back from that proud and predatory gaze as the pack leader pinned his only attempt at escape to the soil. A firm wrench on his own wrists only confirmed it. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you give up yet, Tala?" The tone was teasing and the gentle rake of claws along his ribs, tickling him, made him want to bite someone. He blinked again, "Bite someone?" Rai Li's smile only widened and Tala felt suspicion churning in his stomach, almost like he was going to be sick but the sensation was physical and like nothing he'd ever felt before, "Rei, what did you do to me?"

His only answer was Rei's lowering hand circling under his body to the button on his jeans, and he pulled harder on his hands, gasping as Rai Li's grip tightened in warning. Something warm draped itself over his bare back and Tala jumped, as Rei's breath ghosted over his ear, "Don't fight. I must finish the bond. You won't be Neko until I do." A rough tug and Tala's jeans were being pulled down, cool air washing over the newly exposed skin and the redhead clenched his fingers into the forest floor to ground himself, biting harshly down on his own lip.

"You'll be mine to mate, whenever I please. I'll teach you how to hunt, how to please me-" Clawed fingers brushed over the slowly hardening flesh between his thighs and a horrified gasp burst free of his lips as he fought to hide his pleasure at the unwanted touch, "I can almost see it, my submissive. You'll stay here in this Labyrinth with me. The Goblin King will not lay a hand on you no matter what I swore. My loyalty is to our kind, not his."

Tala felt like his knees were about to buckle as Rei's hand stroked him, his face heating up in embarrassment, his teeth clamped down harshly on his lip to keep from making a sound as the yowls of the Neko's around them increased in volume. Something hard pressed against the back of his thigh, velvet soft and insistent, and Tala felt the stirring thought that maybe he should never have come here, flicker from a lick of a spark to a roaring bonfire.

Rei's hand tightened almost unbearably and Tala felt the moan building in his throat, a voice whispering in his mind to tell his dominant to take him, to prostrate himself before the Dark Neko and allow himself to be taken. The thoughts were alien, not his own and he railed against them desperately, "Submit to me, Tala..." Rei's voice was like chocolate in his ear and he felt his whole body was burning, but he fought against it, steeling his arms as he felt his upper body threaten to tumble to the ground, a stifled whimper bursting through his lips as a rough pink tongue swept over the shell of his ear, "Tell me, my submissive, that you wish to please me..."

The hand on his arousal stroked him firmly and he felt his resolve breaking as Rei pressed closer against his back, skin against bare skin. He felt so exposed, his head tilted down, rivers of red hair shielding his burning face as he fought to keep his sanity, "I-I…oh god…" His breathing was heavy, as was Rei's from the harsh panting in his ear, "Say, that you are mine."

"Oh, but he isn't."

The arrogant tone was accompanied by a burst of strong magic that threw them all to the ground. Rei landed over the fragile redhead, who was struggling to catch his breath and scrabbling to properly arrange his jeans, managing to tug them up and button them before the wild Neko grabbed him, sweeping him off of the floor "You!" The word was loaded with such venom, Tala felt himself recoil as Rei's eyes fixed on the interrupting figure.

Kai was as always, a startling sight. His black cloak was nowhere to be seen, nor was the splash of deep claret material he usually wore around his neck, however the ruffled half lace poets shirt and the leather he was usually garmented in were all accounted for, as was his recognisable pendant. That with the knee rise boots and the leather gloves made him look out of place in such a feral environment, but those eyes, the eyes that spit fire from under slate hair put him as much as home in the wild surroundings as anywhere.

Rei clutched tightly around Tala's waist, pulling him back against him as the rest of the pack surrounded them protectively. Tala's hands flailed, trying to get out of the strong grip that held him but Rei's lips, pressing against the deep bite wound on his neck stilled him, a sharp shock of pleasure wracking his body as a needy sound echoed from his throat. Rei took hold of both delicate wrists while his prey was incapacitated, smirking deviously down at the confused redhead, "We'll have to prolong the mating, little one. The cavalry with the ulterior motives is here."

"I believe I told you to stall him, not rut him senseless." Kai's amusement flickered as his eyes fixed on Tala, feeling his skin tingle with an unexpected thrill. The look in those baby blues was exactly the same as their first kiss. The surprised and yet endearingly innocent confused look and he felt his lips curve into a cynical smirk "Don't you remember Tala?" The redhead's attention fixed on his eyes as Kai continued, circling closer towards the pack, not listening nor bearing heed to the warning hisses and growls directed at him, "I told you in the Underground. As I made you writhe and moan and beg. You'll always be mine."

The redhead's cheeks coloured a delicate shade of red as the scene in the crystal strewn tunnels played through his mind, even as Kai levelled his gaze to meet clouded blue directly, "And I won't share you with some mangy woodland cats." A sharp spark of magic flickered from the tips of his fingers as Rei hissed menacingly.

Rai Li stepped in front, blocking Tala's view as he spoke, "Leave this place Lord of Goblins. You can stake no claim here."

"Oh, but I can. You see…that boy is not Neko, has not been mated yet, has not even been properly marked, so there is much claim to be staked, and you have my word," A hint of a teasing tone entered his voice as his eyes glittered at the Neko's, "I will take much pleasure in staking it."

Rei tightened his grip on Tala, who struggled to release himself, tiring easily under the thrill of the chase run shortly before, "You won't be taking him from me, Goblin. He bears my bite, he will answer to me. Leave us in peace so I can finish!"

Summoning his crystals to hand, Kai graced them all with a sly smile "Your refusal wears thin. Release the human to me and I will not have to…burn off all of your female's distastefully blinding pink hair."

Rai Li let out a ferocious roar and charged at the Goblin King, swiping at him with his extended claws, "You dare insult and threaten my mate in front of me!"

Kai artfully avoided the attack and spread his hands, bowing mockingly, a smirk curving his lips as he toyed with the leader of the pack, "I do apologise. Does that mean I am permitted to insult and threaten her in your absence?" Twisting his wrist, he released one of his crystals watching with a smug smile as it exploded at Rai Li's feet, the shattered shards scattered wide over the forest floor, the bright mist that emerged from them evaporating as fast as it came leaving nothing but the vast spread of climbing ice gripped to the Neko's legs, freezing him solidly to the ground. It was fascinating to watch, elegant, clean and quite beautiful.

Tala pushed back against Rei, throwing his bodyweight into the Neko, who stumbled at the unexpected assault from his submissive and lost his grip on the redhead. With a startled cry, Tala broke for the trees, swiping up his blood red shirt in passing, not even sparing a backwards glance as he plunged into the foliage, his laboured breath bouncing back at him from all angles, his heartbeat pounding in his ears like a bass drum.

"TALA!" The cry was Rei and Tala felt a frightened sob break through his lips at the anger that washed over him, the bite on his throat throbbing painfully with Rei's displeasure. Rei was following. Where was Kai? He did not wait to find out if he would save him this time. The last was too close a call. Roughly yanking his shirt over his shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned for the time being he jerked to a halt, not sparing the time to think of a proper strategy as he raced towards the nearest tree, his lips muttering prayers his mind didn't even know as he leapt, his fingers wrapping around the lowest branch within reach and hauled himself up, climbing as rapidly as he could manage.

Rustling leaves echoed around him, the sounds of a racing figure slowing to a slow hunting step, a darkened ebony head appearing through the branches he had climbed, beneath the tree, tilted upwards but not yet seeing him. Rei was scenting him out and Tala did not want to wait around until he was caught. Perching on the branch with his knees, he reached up with his left hand, fingers wrapping around the next branch up, his whole body tensing as the sound of rough bark crackled under his fingers, and a golden gaze turned skyward. Tala's eyes widened in fear as Rei's lips curled upwards in a satisfied smile.

"Come down here, my sweet, and I will not punish you. You were frightened, that is understandable, but you have nothing to fear now," Rei's words were laced with warning and Tala felt himself shiver at the deep rooted meaning behind them before they were spoken. The urge to comply was nearly overwhelming, spanning out from the bite at his throat and pulsing in his veins. His stomach hurt, the sick feeling only worsening as he lingered and in a moment of panic, Tala's hands gripped the next branch and he began to climb as fast as he was able, the rough denim of his dark jeans protecting his legs as he did so, but the loose shirt doing nothing to protect against the wayward branches that whipped against his skin in his haste. A strong hand caught his ankle and yanked and Tala's scream echoed through the trees, "Tala, I will not tell you again, come to me. This is fruitless!"

Gripping onto the branch for dear life, lest he fall, Tala spared Rei a glance, unable to even contemplate how the Neko could scale the tree so quickly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached for the next branch when another firm yank tore his grip free and he fell. The last he heard from Rei was an angered roar as he promptly passed out.

III

He felt warm. There was a bright light shining directly onto his closed eyelids and he stirred briefly, turning his head towards the source of heat to escape the blinding light. The movement hurt but he didn't focus on it, only the warmth, "Mom, close the curtains…" The comfortable pillow beneath him moved as a deep rumbling laugh echoed through what he now realized was a person. He opened his eyes far too quickly, whimpering as his vision was quickly scattered with bright flashes and little coloured dots that he tried to dispel by quickly closing them again.

"Wake up, Tala." The voice was taunting, almost delightful in its melodic mocking and Tala felt his brow crease in annoyance before he even knew who was speaking, "Though I have no qualms about you napping on my chest until your time is up, I do think you'd demand a rematch under the unfair terms that you were too lazy to get up."

Tala raised his head, staring directly into umber eyes as the Goblin King smirked down at him "Ah, consciousness." It seemed to take a while for realization to play across the redhead's face, slowly going over the past few hours, losing his travelling companion, lost in a forest, nearly eaten by rabid Neko's but in the end he finally got there and struggled to raise himself from the bluenette's lap, noticing with a detached sense of curiosity that his shirt had been buttoned up again, "What happened?"

He almost choked, his mouth as dry as cotton as he finally managed to crawl from the comfort of Kai and sit on his own, a safe distance away from the smugly smiling King, "Your dear friend Rei tried to play tug of war with your limbs, little wolf. Yanked you clean out of that tree. Would have been a very messy impact if I hadn't been there," Kai pulled, what Tala would consider a magic trick, his hands moving too fast to see and produced a crystal orb on the tips of leather clad fingers, a crystal orb that quickly transfigured into a wrought silver goblet.

Tala raised an eyebrow as the rune laden cup was offered to him and accepted it suspiciously, glancing inside at the transparent liquid before looking back up at Kai who was watching him, a half smile curved across his lips, "I don't have to poison you to win Tala. It's just water."

"Even so, people seem to like poisoning me." The suspicion did not fade even as Tala lifted the goblet to his lips and sipped at it hesitantly, feeling slightly offended as Kai shook his head with a patronising smile, "I don't have to drug you to have you willing, Tala. As you well know." The words were smooth as silk, and baiting. Kai was looking for retaliation and Tala knew it.

The redhead smiled back, leaning across to hand the Goblin King his goblet instead of succumbing to the urge to fling it in his face before standing up and brushing off his barely recognizable jeans "No, hypnotism is your thing isn't it." He cast off flippantly as he walked away. The rich and by now, much recognized laughter behind him faded away to the soft whisper of the wind as Tala found himself alone.

The teenager allowed himself a brief perusal of his surroundings, just to gauge the general direction he would prefer to head in, and hoped beyond hope that Kai had not cheated and taken him halfway back the way he came. He hadn't. Tala let out a sigh of relief as he noticed he was on top of the rock face, which just happened to be the thick wall above the clearing in which the Neko's had surrounded him, the clearing which was now clear of any feline creatures. The only problem was, he had no idea how to get down the other side.

He glanced up both available directions of the wall and saw no descending staircases and over the rock edge, no vines or footmarks for him to climb down himself, straight ahead of him, a fabulous view of the turrets of the Castle surrounded by similar walls, "Just another problem I've been presented with courtesy of one, His Royal Highn-arse..."

"That wasn't very polite, Tala." The voice reverberated through the air, thick with humour and just a hint of mock hurt. Tala stifled a sigh and folded his arms impatiently, "You save me from one situation only to land me with another. How am I supposed to get down? Or do you want me to break my fabulously useful neck?"

"All you had to do was ask."

With that sarcastic reply, Tala screamed as the ground gave way beneath his feet and he toppled like a rag doll down a cleverly disguised trapdoor, the sound of the rock sliding back into place above him dulled in comparison to the rustle of leaves tumbling down the slippery slope beside him and his yells of terror. Light flooded the slanted slide like tunnel and he hastily threw his feet out either side of him, trying to find purchase of the walls with the grip of his trainers. It slowed him down just enough for frantic fingers to take grip on the rock walls either side of him without causing any damage and he was able to inch his way slowly to the bottom of the slope, his heart thudding in his chest like a bass drum, "Kai, you bastard…"

When he eventually reached the bottom, his eyes widened and his fingers unconsciously tightened their grip on the stonewall as his gaze travelled over a large expanse of swamp surrounded by wild looking marsh plantation. Upon further inspection, Tala found that had he not stopped himself, he would have dropped the ten feet into said swamp and would have walked the rest of the Labyrinth covered in green, unsightly goo. His mouth felt dry and he instinctively swallowed. Kai wouldn't do that, would he? He cast all thoughts of the bluenette from his mind and focused on the task at hand.

Locating a small ledge way beneath the end of the slope, he found his footing and pressed himself tightly against the wall, forcing his body to stand on the uneven ground, praying that it didn't give way. From there he shuffled hesitantly across the small ledge, his eyes seeking out the nearest piece of even ground to jump down onto.

His heart had slowed down to acceptable rate now and as his panic faded he found himself noticing several things about his current location. One, the swamp had a distinct aroma of rotting sewage and various other chemicals that were, to be polite, unsuitable for the human senses, and to be completely vulgar…

"Fucking foul!" Tala felt torn between the need to cover his nose and mouth with his hands to block out the smell so noxiously powerful he could practically taste it and cling to the wall for dear life to avoid falling in. The second thing he noticed was the bubbling of, dare he call it water, beneath him making the exact sound of someone who had just eaten several curries, disposing of them in the nearest public convenience restroom. The urge to cover his nose and mouth extended to his ears. Tala found himself so disgusted with the entire scenery that he knew there was only one place it could be.

When reading about this treasure of an idea in his little red book he had found it almost funny that such a location could be created in a person's mind and now he was here, he noted with wry amusement that there was absolutely nothing funny about it. The place was completely abhorrent!

"If you so much as put a foot in The Bog of Eternal Stench, you'll smell bad, for the rest of your life. It'll never wash off."

Tala had never taken any form of word as seriously as he did now. He didn't even feel curious enough to test the line he found his mind digging up from his favourite fairytale, said favourite fairytale rapidly becoming his least favourite.

The only thing that kept him going was that, if he had gotten this far, the castle was within reach, and thus Bryan could be saved and Kai could be stopped.

Despite being ten feet over a poisonous concoction, clinging for life and sanity to a stone wall, a bright smile lit up the redhead's face.

He could do this.

III

Luna: Ahahaha, I feel like a runaway train right now! I'm going for Gold! Next chapter!


	12. Temptation

Luna: Dear sweet lovely Loki of Asgard! I have reached the editing finish line!

III

LABYRINTH

III

His fingers clung tightly to the wall as he made step after baby-step along what was supposed to be a ledge. Tala guessed is had been a walkway previously but due to the acidic nature of the surrounding landscape, it was no wonder that walkway had long since eroded. A soft cry left him as rock crumbled onto his feet and he scrambled to keep his footing lest he fall into the dangerous cauldron of mess below him.

His fingers hurt from clutching the rock in any available crevice but he would rather break his fingers than fall into that…that, there was no conceivable name for it. He found himself mildly thankful for the grip on the bottom of his trainers, clinging to that rock face and hoping to god he could reach dry land before he slipped. It was a very precarious position to be in, and he fought hard with himself to keep his mind clear. Or attempted a halfway decent job of it.

"Why would Kai have something so disgusting in such a pretty-" Tala blanched, his jaw hanging slack at the words he had just spoken, "Pretty?!"

Tala didn't have time to curse his own distraction as his foot gave out on the shallow rock beneath him and he tumbled. With a frightened scream he descended, quite horrified at the thought of what he could possibly land in, but his fears lay unfounded. Beneath him, the ground was soft and hard at the same time, and he noted with relief that it was not squishy or wet in any way, thus, not the swamp. However, whatever he lay on was moving. And it was making noise.

"What the hell!" Tala flinched easily, quickly rolling off of his safety cushion and scrambling backwards as quickly as possible. He even forgot the smell in the face of this new and terrifying ordeal. Ozuma stood up from the patch of land beside the swamp, mere meters from the edge of the poisonous concoction, brushing himself off and cursing himself blue, before he did the very thing Tala feared. He glanced up, and jade eyes caught blue first in shock, before a sickeningly smug smile crossed his face.

"Well, well, well, Red got past the Neko's..."

Tala did not like that smile. It could never mean anything good.

His instincts served him well as he rolled away as Ozuma leapt for him, crashing into the root of a tree and stopping with an alarmed cry as Ozuma turned on him. Tala tried to get up, tried to run, but found himself too slow to make enough of a move before the dwarf pounced on him, ripping his arm up in his grip, the other clasped tightly, almost painfully onto his shoulder. Tala wished he had been on any level but his back right then. With the tree behind him and a lust-crazed dwarf in front of him, both his arms in a bind, this was tricky.

"I didn't expect Rei to be so lenient with you..." Green eyes narrowed in on the seemingly gentle bite, healing on his neck, before flickering up to look at Tala's face again with a snide smile, "You still have clothes."

Tala kicked out "I'll have you know I was doing fine-"

"You had help." The amused and condescending way it was spoken made the redhead bristle defensively, blue eyes flashing in what could be regarded as dangerous, if Tala hadn't, of course, been Tala, "Actually, I defended myself for the first half of it. Then I got a little stuck is all." He squirmed idly, the roots at his back becoming uncomfortable and not necessarily wanting to move closer to his ex-friend "Can you let me up now?"

The dwarf shook his head; unruly locks of dark and ruby moving with him as he sighed sardonically "Don't have a very good memory do you pet?"

Any hope Tala had of freedom there, folded itself up into a letter and disappeared via airmail,, "I had thought you might be a little more sympathetic towards me now, what with the assaulting and the Goblin King, and the assaulting and you, and the Neko's and the assaulting. Am I making a pattern here? Because really, the assault thing is growing old."

Ozuma laughed, he couldn't really help it; the look of pure frustration evident on the redhead's face was almost endearing "Sorry Lamb. Haven't had my fair share yet." Tala's eyes widened as Ozuma leaned in, pushing him back harder against the root and tightening his grip on the slender wrist and shoulder in his hands, readying the struggle, knowing the affirmation was coming, "But now that you bring it up-"

There was immediate silence as Ozuma's voice cut off in a sharp yell and Tala found himself released, quickly scrambling to his feet and praying to whatever gods were watching over him that this was a good thing. Almost ready to make a run for it, Tala crouched before he turned to see what happened to Ozuma. He was prepared to fight Neko's, he had witty retorts ready for the Goblin King, and he may not have had a defensible plan against any other creature he may encounter but that was what the running was for.

What he was not prepared for was an open-mouthed Ozuma, hanging from the grip of a missing travelling companion by the name of Dunga, gaping at the blonde beast with no manners whatsoever, features set in a stupefied expression bordering on confusion. After the shock set in, Tala felt his mouth smooth into a fond smile, one of both relief and joy. "You're alright!" his lips parting slightly in a whisper, just to make sure it were true.

'Finally,' He thought without a trace of sarcasm, 'the first good thing to happen to me in the Labyrinth so far.'

"Dunga!" He raced forward and flung his arms around the sturdy bicep of the beast, clinging to him with an affection that bordered on sappy. His first true friend, no ulterior motives, had been returned to him, though Tala knew not how or why, nor did he seek to answer the questions. All he knew was now that he knew his only friend was safe Tala could continue on towards the castle.

"Tarra safe!" Tala was so overjoyed he thought he could cry. Dunga remembered.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but-" Tala's eyes swivelled across to the now very irate dwarf hanging by the back of his collar from Dunga's other paw. Tala snickered, no sympathy swelling in him at all after the way he had been treated, a coy and almost insulting smile on his face "Afraid of heights, Ozuma?"

The dwarf scowled, swinging forward to reach his hands out and Tala stepped back to avoid the grasping fingers "When I get my hands on you Red, you will learn to keep that pretty mouth shut!" Tala did not look afraid now, not in the least "You may be brave while your lumbering blonde fluff ball is here but just you wait. You were without him before and you will be again!"

Tala nodded to Dunga through this long tirade and with a slight twist of his head and an almost cute confounded expression; Dunga leased his grip on Ozuma's clothes, sending the dwarf to the floor with no time to protect himself. Tala turned around, barely sparing the shorter male a passing glance "Let's go Dunga, we can't be too far from the castle now."

"Murr?" Dunga's soft growling almost made Tala laugh as he turned to choose a direction to walk in. Well, that wasn't hard as there was only one path. The surrounding swamp narrowed the choices to one and Tala shrugged, for once willing to go with what he was given, no arguments or complaints necessary. As before, on the other side of the wall, thick vegetation sprouted along the edges of the marshland, Tala checking for any suspicious looking flowers, and keeping well away from the edge of the water…if it could be called water. The stench was overpowering. Even covering his face with his hand did not yield any relief.

The only thing that did was the modest narrow and almost weak looking bridge in front of him. Thin slanted wooden boards looked to be the only crossing to the other side. Narrow ropes worn with age served as a hold for balance and it was too far to jump. Tala glanced at it sceptically before moving in for a closer look.

Before he could even take another step though, a flash of metal caught this eye and he jumped back automatically as a rapier was brandished in front of him.

"Stop!"

Tala glanced around, wondering where this bizarrely small creature appeared from. It seemed he had jumped from the open knot of a tree, dressed in strange clothes, almost reminiscent of the Knights of the Round Table. His tunic was a deep blue, a shield and dragon embroidered on the front, accompanied by a set of blue and white breeches and brown boots. His face was round, sprouting soft blue fur, vaguely reminding Tala of a Yorkshire terrier his stepmother had cuddled once in a pet shop before they purchased Wolborg, and eyes the colour of lazuli studied Tala interestedly from under a feathered hat. The rapier remained pointed at him as he started forward again; the blade glinting in whatever light came through the trees, "Stop I say!"

"We have to get across." Tala spoke with patience, hoping that the 'knight' or whatever he was would agree to let them pass without trouble. Time was short and he had wasted enough of it. He hadn't seen Kai's clock he believed, since the underground when he had taken some of Tala's time away, and Tala wore no watch.

The Knight looked affronted, "Without my permission, no one may cross! Step away human!"

Tala moved forward again, this time imploringly, and found himself too close to the blade for comfort, "Please, I don't have much time!" Tala was shoved aside as Ozuma came up behind him "The Lamb's right, this place is filthy and it smell's disgusting, we need to get out of here, so if you don't mind-" As he made to shove the knight out of the way, the blade licked up his cheek with a whip of the small creature's hand.

Ozuma growled in rage, one hand pressed to the barely there cut as he prepared to charge the small creature. Tala grasped both of his arms and tugged him back, Dunga growling the background. Tala felt for the beast as he had the best sense of smell of them all. It must be attacking his senses with fervour. Ozuma glared at him, "Let me at the pipsqueak so we can get out of this stench!"

"Stench? Of what speaketh thou?" The terrier creature seemed disbelieving as he scented the air easily and without malcontent. Tala's eyes widened, "You honestly don't smell it? It's horrible!"

"I live by my sense of smell," The Knight threw his arms wide and breathed deeply, making Tala sick at the sight, "The air is sweet and fragrant!" While distracted, Ozuma tried again to pass Tala and make for the bridge, only to find himself again, nose to nose with a pointed blade, "And none may pass without my permission!"

"Get out of my way!" Ducking quickly, Ozuma caught the Knight off guard as he swung his body low under the sword and made for the bridge at a fast gait. The knight protested but as Tala made to follow him he found himself at the point of the sword instead, "I am sworn to do my duty!" The thin wooden slats wobbled dangerously as Ozuma crossed them and turned back, staring at Tala with a smirk, "Your turn, Lamb."

"I-" Any step forward meant a new puncture wound and Tala gazed longingly at the bridge, "Please just let us past. I need to get to the castle! My brother is counting on me. All right so I'm going to murder the little brat when I find him but at least I'll be doing it and not Kai, so please? Let us cross?"

"I don't want to hurt you-" The small creature gave out a small cry as Dunga reached forward, as he had done to Ozuma previously, and took the animal by the back of his tunic, lifting him from the floor. The terrier knight flailed in an undignified manner before swinging his sword at the blonde beast in a threatening way. Dunga dropped him quickly in fright and lumbered in front of Tala as the knight came again, jumping and clinging to the thick mats of blonde fur, climbing his way to the top, and brandishing his rapier "I shall conquer this mountain!"

Tala cried out in time as Dunga threw the smaller beast off before he could run him through. "Thou must do better than that!" The Knight landed on sprightly feet and made for his hollow tree; quickly darting inside the hollow trunk to the entrance before Dunga's foot came crashing down on it, crushing it to sawdust. Tala gasped and darted closer, looking for any sign of the knight.

Finding none, he stared up at Dunga with a sympathetic frown. He had not meant to kill the poor creature, he knew from the sad look in his eyes as he hung his floppy head, murring discontentedly at the crushed log that led into the tree.

"Enough!" Tala's head turned and there, sat in the hollow knot of the tree and quite unable to get down, the knight sat, his little chest heaving with effort, "Never before have I met my match in Battle. Yet this noble Knight, has fought me to a standstill!" Through the relief, Tala noted that the Knight spoke like every word was a fanfare, and found it both annoying and cute at the same time.

"Are you all right Dunga?" Tala turned inquisitively to see his friend had perked up dramatically, perhaps realizing he had not killed the small nuisance after all. Said small nuisance spoke again and Tala rolled his eyes "Sir Dunga, I, Sir Takao, yield to thee! Come let us be brothers, henceforth, and fight for the right as one!"

"Dunga get brother." Dunga reached forward and in his heavy handed yet delicate way, which surprised Tala as he had no idea Dunga could be so gentle, despite him being a gentle giant, lifted the small Knight from his hollow tree, setting the smaller beast back on his feet "Well met Sir Dunga."

"Right, now that that's sorted-" Tala started towards the bridge again, beyond mildly annoyed when Takao stepped in front of him again, "You forget my sacred vow, my Lady. I cannot let you pass!"

"I'm not a Lady!" Tala shrieked, his face turning bright red "What is it with you Labyrinthians? Thinking I'm a girl all the time, for Christ's sake!" Ozuma laughed from the other side of swamp while the Knight at least had the good grace to look ashamed of himself, "My apologies but I must defend my oath to the death!"

Tala lifted a hand to his forehead; covering his eyes so that if he might lunge accidentally at the Knight, he could, he thought with no small amount of sarcasm, say he fell, "Let's settle this logically. If there is such a thing in this place. What exactly-" Tala stared down at the small creature "EXACTLY! Did you swear?" His eyes were burning with both frustration and anger, and he couldn't help the fact that part of him suspected the Goblin King was having a merry chuckle over his predicament.

"I have sworn with my lifeblood, that no one shall pass," Takao smiled proudly lifting his sword in a sort of salute, "Without my permission."

Tala started, "That's it?" The look in his eyes turned into manic joy as he took an eager step towards the now hesitant looking knight, "That's all? …Well…may we have your permission?"

Takao looked slightly nonplussed as he considered this, an expression of surprise crossed his features for a moment as he discovered how easily his vow might be cast aside. His eyes widened and his sword drooped, looking at the imploring face of the human in front of him as he considered the idea and with a sigh of resignation, he dropped his head "Yes?"

Tala smiled brightly, "Thank you, noble sir."

"My la-" Takao felt his spine go rigid at the frosty look Tala shot him, "Don't start!"

The redhead easily passed the knight this time, only sparing his blade a quick uncertain glance and completely missing the impressed look on Ozuma's face before it flickered out of existence replaced by his trademark sneer "Don't take all day princess, we have places to go."

Tala gaped at the smaller male on the other side of the swamp, setting his hand uncertainly on the stone setting of the outer bridge on his side of dry land "And who said you were coming? You've wasted your chances, and I'm not feeling generous enough to give you any more." That said, he glanced down at the narrow strips of wood over the detestable liquid that bubbled and frothed with an accompaniment of disgusting sounds below them.

"Who said I had to accompany you. I figured you'd rather have a watchful eye on me, than me obsessively stalking you all the way to the castle. Take your pick Lamb, worry about where I might be and what I might be doing? Or know where I am at all time under the watchful gaze of your pet fuzz-ball?" He smirked smugly "Choice is yours."

Tala frowned visibly as he set one foot on the planks of the bridge that creaked dangerously under his weight, choosing not to answer the question out of ignorance or spite and Ozuma folded his arms, satisfied with the silence, "Then I'm coming with you."

The teen across from him seemed to be ignoring him, but that caused him no ill. He was contented enough to watch the redhead frighten himself over whether the bridge was secure. Ozuma himself had managed to run at full throttle over what he thought were sturdy beams, but at the leisure pace the lithe figure was going, and the weak noises the wood made under his feet, not to mention the loose ropes at his side for safe hold were weathered thin, he could appreciate the fear on the redhead's face. Given a second look, he perhaps would not have acted so rashly about racing over the bridge. It now looked anything but sturdy.

Takao's heralding came from the bank behind him but Tala did not turn to look, "Fear not, human, this bridge has lasted for a thousand years!"

The redhead took deep breaths, despite the fact that the air was foul, simply to keep from panicking. His heart was screaming in his ears to turn back, but he had made it halfway across and was determined that he would make it to the castle and this seemed the only way. His mind flew back to Dunga, how would he cross? He was far too big. The bridge would never hold his weight. Tala gasped to himself, his arms swinging out wide as he fought to keep balance, 'That would leave me on the other side of the swamp with Ozuma! By myself!'

Blue eyes lifted and caught with bright jade green. The smug look was still on his face, his arms crossed patiently, waiting, a gleam in his eye far too feral to be kind, 'He's just waiting for me. Dunga can't follow, not over this, but if I don't cross, I can't win.' The redhead cursed, frozen still in the centre of the bridge hardly daring take another step, and Ozuma's smirk only grew wider "Problem, Lamb?"

"Why are you here?" Tala's quiet question brought a laugh to the dwarf's lips as green eyes sparkled at him condescendingly. Ozuma took a step towards the stone hold of the bridge on his side of the swamp, setting one foot on the wooden planks and watched with glee as Tala froze up, his fingers clutching at the frail ropes either side of him though they were not strong enough to give any support.

"Are we feeling indecisive, pet?" The tone was mocking and far from being innocent. The undertone had been heard before and Tala did not like to be in such a position again. Flashes of Kai swam through his mind as soft hands caressed him, erasing whatever it was that Ozuma had done to him as he slept and he shook his head, swaying as the memory of sensation overtook him, his grip on the rope tightening.

"Make up your mind Tala. Or I will make you." Ozuma lifted his foot and brought it down harshly on the weak looking boards, the redhead crying out in terror as they shook under his feet, looking around quickly for any defence. Above him, he discovered tree branches, crossing over the swamp barely out of reach and stretched out a hand towards them, hoping to snare one in his grip. Ozuma repeated his action, his foot slamming down on the boards, hoping to scare the redhead towards him but he had overestimated his strength. Tala's hands wrapped around a crossing branch overhead just as the wooden slats beneath his feet gave way, tumbling into the swamp. Behind him, Takao's cries of worry and Dunga's rumble of distress echoed in his ears, with the panicked beat of his heart as the branch slipped slightly in his grip, dropping towards the unsightly green water, "Help me!" His answer was a baying howl from his blonde furred companion on the other side of the swamp.

He fought to strengthen his grip but found himself unwilling to let go of what he already had, terror sinking into his being through to the bone, in front of him, Ozuma's face, no longer smiling or smirking, no longer anything. Blank, no expression whatsoever, perhaps rethinking his actions, perhaps watching with satisfaction as Tala dangled from a branch over the murky liquid. The teen couldn't tell.

Dunga's howling came again from behind him, a deep resonating growl reminiscent of a wolf calling to the moon and through the noise he could clearly identify Takao's berating voice, "Canst thou sit and howl when yon maiden needs our help?" Dunga's howls persisted, growing in volume and strength, and Tala barely found time to be irritated at the fact that he had yet again been referred to as a woman. The water gurgled beneath him, bubbling wildly as a flat object broke the surface, the grime of the swamp sliding off to make the face of a flat stone beneath his feet.

Tala's grip on the branch above him gave and with a startled yelp, he landed awkwardly on the stone, surprised that it held firm beneath him and turned back to look at Dunga, his eyes widening as more stones appeared from the water, other's rolling down the banks of the marshland to float into line, creating a new pathway in way of the bridge.

"That's incredible, Dunga!" His praise was half whispered as he came to remember how he had freed his friend from the Goblins that held him captive, the rocks he had used as missiles that had not been there before, and the current howling he used now as defence, used in distress when he had been suspended upside down from a tree. Takao's grating voice echoed with awe, "My brother! Canst thou summon up the very rocks?"

"Sure." The low rumble in his voice broke the word, rolling the 'r' easily, "Rocks fwiends."

Tala turned back to the bank ahead of him, a scowl fixed on his face only to find the opposite side of the swamp devoid of Ozuma. The dwarf was gone. The scowl deepened "When I get my hands on that…urgh!" He took his time, testing each of the rocks as he made his way with more confidence in Dunga than the bridge, to the other side, once set on dry land, turning and patiently waiting for his companions.

Dunga lumbered down the bank towards his makeshift bridge, hesitating before the slippery rocks in the swamp before looking up at Tala with large eyes. Tala smiled reassuringly, "Come on Dunga, it's a lot safer than it was before!"

"Sir Dunga! Wait for me!"

The scratchy voice of the Knight grated on Tala's nerves. He had not known that Takao would be accompanying them, but found himself shrugging half-heartedly. Another ally couldn't hurt. The terrier creature was tugging at a sort of rope from behind his hollow tree home and calling in an agitated tone, "Hiro! Here! It's all right Hiro, you can come out now!"

With a small bark, Tala gaped open mouthed as a dog came, almost hesitantly from behind the tree. Not only that it was a dog, but, a dog with long blue fur that fell haphazardly into wide chocolate eyes. On its back was a red and gold saddle and cloth bearing the dragon crest that decorated Takao's garb, "That-a-boy. My loyal steed!" The knight called as he climbed atop the saddle and placed his tiny feet in the stirrups with ease.

Tala was at a loss. 'A dog using a dog as a 'loyal steed'?'

Both Dunga and Takao, grudgingly as Hiro had required a great deal of encouragement, managed to cross the swamp using the pathway with little to no consequence, though Tala struggled to keep a straight face at the kind of noises emitted with every step from both creatures on the wet stones. He hid it well with a turned back and a convincing cough but could not look them in the eye for a decent five minutes and attempted to regain composure.

Takao overtook them, with his 'loyal steed' and offered to guide them forward with a quick bark of, "We should reach the castle well before day!" Tala rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

The glass orb rolled along his fingers with expert ease as the bluenette lounged on his throne room chair. The room was now devoid of goblins, such had been his command as the flurrying noisy lot were giving him a headache and he felt that alone time was required to properly administer his watchful eye to the redhead within his crystal.

The blonde beast he had acquainted himself with would make things difficult should he wish some quality time to seduce his young charge, but that was a plan left for another hour. A quick glance at the clock suspended beside him gave him some satisfaction. Tala's time was running short, and though he might have been a lot closer to the castle than he was before the mess with the Neko's, he still had a lot to encounter before he could claim back the midget sitting on his throne room floor.

Speaking of said midget, the Goblin King glanced down at the lavender haired pest currently tugging at his boot, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Why Tala would waste his efforts on such a repugnant little brat was beyond him. Garnet orbs studied the teenager pushing through the foliage away from the swamp. Relief from his close encounter still swam in those baby blue eyes of his and Kai grinned, tossing the crystal into the air and catching it with expert ease in a leather clad grip as he stood, easily evading the small hands at his feet as he crossed the throne room, quickly barking orders at the guard keeping watch at the door to keep an eye on the brat.

"I can think of better things to do than sit and watch you, little wolf," A dark smile crossed his face as with a slight of hand, the crystal vanished, Kai following soon after.

Tala sighed. At least Takao had some nerve to be quiet now. God knows how many hours had passed and taking a short break to sit down and rest was much appreciated. His unwanted chaperone had complained at first but at the look the redhead had given him, silenced him and with a soft whimper he had disappeared to tend to Hiro.

Dunga stood to his left, idly pulling leaves from the high branches of the trees, every so often grumbling in discontent "Dunga hungry" Tala let his head fall forward. Under the shade of the tree he felt a little better for a short sit down, but that didn't stop his stomach from grumbling now that he had time to realize how much time had probably passed, and how little he had eaten in such a time.

"I know, Dunga." Tala brushed his jeans off as he stood, though it did no good after what they'd been through, giving his companion a barely there smile, "Maybe we can find some berries or something?" At the somewhat daft grin he was given after he suggestion, Tala laughed a little as Dunga turned to canter off in search of the small fruit, or whatever he could stumble across, "Don't go too far Dunga, we have to continue on again soon."

There was no reply as the teenager shook his head with a fond smile as he turned to look around. Everything was green. Not the red of a berry or any sort of food in sight. Just endless green. Not even the blue of the sky could be seen through the canopy above his head. There was a pathway to his left, just a little mud trail that led through the trees and through it; the twittering of birds reached his ears. That, and a voice.

Tala flinched quickly, staring around him. He could have sworn he heard a voice. Not the high-pitched chatter of Takao, nor the low rumbling drawl of Dunga. Not even the sarcastic tone of Ozuma. A familiar voice in a soft whisper like a lover's caress on his skin. Tala closed his eyes simply listening. It beckoned to him, asking him to come closer, that he would like to see something special. A part of him registered that the voice had a seductive edge, and that it sounded all too like a garnet eyed Goblin King, but he couldn't seem to resist.

Turning towards the dirt path that escaped between the leaves, he climbed it easily as it rose over a tiny hill, and slipped through the leaves, his eyes searching curiously as he passed the most curious looking flowers, pushing brittle dark branches like grasping hands from his path as he followed this voice.

A small clearing lay ahead of him, the floor littered with a bed of soft golden leaves as he emerged from the trees, and there, in the centre of the clearing it stood. Tall and magnificent, a twisted trunk the colour of chocolate, and boughs of deep rich red's and gold's. Tala's eyes widened as he gasped, taking in the splendour in the empty space. The voice had vanished but he had already forgotten about that.

Hanging like delicate baubles from the arms of a Christmas tree were soft skinned fuzzy fruit, just ripe for the plucking. Tala didn't need his stomach to growl to let him know that he was hungry and the soft heady scent of peaches washed over him as he stumbled his way gracefully to the foot of the tree, not even needing to climb to take one as he reached up and plucked it effortlessly from its branch.

The skin was soft in his hand, a gentle rosy colour mixing to sunlight on the orb. He rolled it in his hand with a fascinated look, glancing back up into the wings of the tree, questioning whether he was allowed to take this fruit. Nothing in the Labyrinth came for free, even he knew that. He had just decided on putting the fruit down and turning to leave when a warmth came at his ear,"Don't hesitate."

He tried to turn and look but firm hands strung themselves around his waist, holding him still, "…Kai?"

The soft chuckle in his ear was taken as affirmation, and a leather clad hand took a grasp of his delicate fingers, lifting both his hand and the fruit in front of his eyes, "I know you're hungry Tala. There's nothing stopping you."

A shiver wracked his frame at the warmth of breath on his neck, "I can't take this. There's something wrong." His argument came out weak as Kai's gloved hand played over his with the gentlest of touches, some sense inside of him screaming to be on the alert but he just couldn't put his finger on it, couldn't tell why, "Something doesn't feel right. This is a trick."

"It's a piece of fruit, Tala," The voice at his ear was amused and Tala would have been affronted if the light scent of peaches hadn't overwhelmed him again. He fell back against the Goblin King, the smooth fruit held up in front of his half lidded eyes, a half groan falling from his lips as Kai moved the fruit closer, his hand wrapped around the smaller one, guiding the soft flesh to Tala's partly open mouth "Just one bite, and you'll feel better."

God that sounded so tempting. The sense of urgent danger was fading, and fast. He couldn't find reason to refuse. It was, as Kai had said, just a piece of fruit. One he had picked himself, so it couldn't hurt right? Just a tiny bite, and if something wasn't right that was it, he would take no more. With an internal resolute nod, his lips parted and he sank his teeth into the soft skin of the fruit. It was then that what he had done came at him with startling clarity and with a cry he broke free of Kai's arms and wrenched the peach from his mouth, staring down at the missing bite in horror. He could taste peach on his tongue; the juice flowing down his throat and his vision began to blur, "What…"

Kai was a magnificent blur in front of him as his back met the tree with the boughs of red and gold, the colours swirling around him taking the form of bubbles and stars and the tread of footsteps on leaves echoing in his ears. Bright flashes of light teased his eyes as soft bare hands soothed over his face, soft whisperings not making sense in his mind.

"Everything's dancing…" His closed his eyes tight and visions of embroidered lace and masks flashed beneath his closed eyelids, his whole body strung tight like a bow before the world went black and the last thing he registered was floating through the air wrapped tightly in a possessive embrace.

III

Luna: *soft panting* So tired. Must... continue!


	13. As the World falls down

Luna: YEAH BABY! I have edited the entire story, fixing errors and whatnot, changing little bits. I would highly recommend rereading the entire thing just to keep track. It has also been a long time, I promise better written lime scenes in the previous chapters. If I missed any errors then, m'sorry, but I have been working like a trouper! TAKE PITY ON ME! But now, finally, after centuries of nothing (and yes, I am prone to moments of over exaggeration) SMUT!

And I made it a nice long one for you all. Enjoy!

III

LABYRINTH

III

There were so many lights. Tala could barely stand to keep his eyes open. They danced tauntingly in front of him, sudden flashes erupting in rose and cerulean, momentarily blinding him and coming back for another attempt before he had a chance to recover. His hand did not feel like his own as he lifted it to his head, a numb hazy tingle spreading through his skin, his fingertips flinching as they brushed against something cold and metallic weaved into his hair before his lids slipped shut again, dispelling the light.

He swallowed heavily, the nausea washing over him fading fast enough for him to note on a deeply conscious level the thick syrupy taste of peaches settling on his tongue like a soothing balm, stealing away the painful headache throbbing at his temples.

He chanced to open his eyes again, faintly aware of the revelry around him, the room exploding in colour though the loud music and laughter was drowned to a muted noise like his ears were full of water. The lights were slowly dimming, their previously eye-murdering glory reduced to bearable glimmers, the bright and blinding flashes subdued to reflections of sparkling silver masks off the glass walls of the ballroom.

Tala blinked slowly, trusting himself to sit up, his hands struggling to find steady purchase of the cool silk cloth strewn over the chaise lounge he found himself draped across. Material moved around him and crystals glittered in his peripheral vision with every subtle shift of a limb and it wasn't until he was fully upright that he was able to answer why.

"I'm wearing a dress…" His voice did not sound like his own, somewhat accepting and nonchalant about the fact, his tone almost a dreamy whisper that would have been lost in the vibration of the music if not for the fact that he could barely hear it.

He started mildly at the thought that wearing a dress, and not knowing how he came to be in a place that seemed familiar only on some non-physical term did not surprise him, nor make him angry but he did not dwell on it, stroking his fingers in avid fascination over the smooth satin material of the full skirt, glittering gauze catching his fingertips like spider webs as the scent of peaches wafted around him. He didn't care where it came from or why it was there. Every time he thought to question it, the taste would steal his senses and he would wonder again.

The crystals did not keep him occupied for long as the music came to him clear as day, the heavy fog lingering around his thoughts shifting away to the recesses of his mind and he found his gaze lifting to the other figures gracing the ballroom. The sight was truly intoxicating and Tala felt a brief smile curl his lips as he realised with detached amusement that he was the only one attending a masquerade with a costume completely devoid of a mask but he found his curiosity piqued, blue eyes lit with excitement as he studied the variety of disguises worn by the other ballroom inhabitants.

They were a swirling mass of colour, some bright as fireflies, other's dull, earthy and beautiful in their own right, each contributing to what Tala could depict as the four seasons. Pale gold's like filtered sunlight though budding leaves and peridot greens of lush undergrowth shifting to sky blues and babbling brooks of clear cyan, rich jade and burning umber dancing in circles with autumn brown. A shadow sifted through these mesmerising colours, barely there, like a wisp of smoke, gone as soon as he could set his gaze on it. It teased at the corner of his eye, seeming to move whenever he turned to look at it, almost as if it were dancing with his attention. Only once it felt it was ready to be seen did it present itself, and Tala stopped, barely able to blink lest the vision vanish, his heart delightedly struck by the darkest flash of light.

He was magnificent in all of his glory.

"Winter." Tala breathed, half afraid of his own voice.

The figure was a shroud against all light in the room, a splendid dream against the drab of reality, his entire being resonating the numbing cold of the final season and the chilling burn of ice in those eyes hidden behind a demonic mask with a skeletal attachment fastened absently into the leather-gloved hand. Blue velvet glittered with thousands of tiny crystals, every movement a star struck explosion. Beneath that, a feather lace cravat sat at the throat of the marvellous stranger, sparkling with its own satin shine, complimenting the light reflection off of what Tala could only guess at, to be, as strange as it should have seemed to him, leather, clinging to the masculine visions legs and, Tala gulped soundlessly, his mouth cotton-dry, everything else that leather could possibly have a want to cling to.

The seasons parted before him, dancers seemingly moving around him but not between them, never obscuring the locked gazes between the seated redhead and the bluenette as the mask slowly came away, and a face so hauntingly familiar stared into Tala's soul with a smile brimming with devilish charm.

A gloved hand lifted towards the redhead, the mask melting away as if it had never been there as the dark stranger beckoned the white clad figure with a single finger, the smile only widening as Tala felt his entire body clench with dread. Who was this person? Was this really a dream? What did he want? He almost felt the impulse to move, to approach this person and ask directly, but he never got the chance. As soon as the moment had passed, the crowds closed in again and with a simple swirling couple breaking the connection, he was gone.

The imposing figure seemed to have vanished as if he'd never been there and Tala felt the first signs of life enter him at last. He had to find this person. This beautiful, dangerous wraith. With the sudden desperate need coursing through him at that moment, the fleeting thought that the scent of peaches had faded was not properly considered, given way to the musk of lady's perfume and bubbling champagne. The redhead struggled to breathe as he found himself nearly knocked flat in his panic, having risen from the comfort of the shaded chaise lounge and plunged into the crowd of dancing colours without a second thought "He was real!" Blue eyes scanned the room insistently for that dark shadow "I know he was real, I saw him!"

He fought desperately against the urge to wring his hands as he moved through the swath of people, gaze darting everywhere for the glittering glimpse of dark velvet and wine red eyes. His sub consciousness was screaming at him that people were following him with their eyes but he paid it no mind, choosing instead to focus on his task at hand, taking no heed to the fact that the eyes that followed him from almost every dancer held no kindness at all.

He was meeting more resistance as he moved, every angle repelling progress, the bodies seemingly dancing in against him and enclosing him in a tight circle almost as if to keep him in place. The chaise lounge and the safety of open space were far behind him and even if he turned he would not be able to find it. His breathing was erratic, his cheeks flushed, on the verge of panic. So many people, no one he recognised. Didn't the mind put familiar faces in dreams, or had he just made that up? He felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, the glittering corset not helping him to breathe. No one he knew, not one. Hopelessness tore at the redhead as he simply spun where he stood, not even able to see through the sea of swirling colours.

"Where...?" His voice was even lost in the din. He felt like screaming, but he doubted anyone would hear it. The ballroom was so hot and he could barely move with the bodies pressed in tightly around him. They hadn't been that close before. A brief sob sounded in his throat as he felt hands pass over his hips and his arms, coming from seemingly nowhere. His breath caught as he darted away from the fleeting touches, only to find himself moving towards more. He couldn't even see where they were coming from, just the dirty sensation of many hands taking fleeting liberties in his confusion. It all felt so frighteningly real, but Tala would swear to every deity he knew it wasn't.

Just when he felt he was about to collapse and scream until his heart was content, the crowd parted abruptly again and he staggered slightly from the onslaught of space, an upwards glance found his gaze clashing yet again with a deep red-set stare from the dark clad stranger across the room. Cool air calmed his nerves, his chest heaving with the effort to take breath, his fingers clenched tightly in the folds of the dress, his eyes lost as they watched the other dancers warily.

That's all Kai could see. A lost lamb in the centre of the ballroom, set to panic, alone, in need of comfort. He felt the smirk twist his lips. With no memory of the Labyrinth, the peach had done its job. Tala would accept him. He would have no reason not to. And if he could keep him in this amnesiac dream until the thirteen hours were up, then victory would belong to the Goblins, and Kai would find himself armed with a new subordinate and a lover in one fell swoop.

Tala was a vision. Pure white winter snow, his hair like fresh strawberries spun with wrought silver, slender, almost effeminate curves cinched in glittering crystals and layers of softened fabric. And it was this enticing vision, looking thoroughly terrified at the melee around him that tempted the Goblin King to take his first step towards his prey.

Tala felt all of his anxieties melt away with the first step that the bluenette took towards him, lips tilted in what Tala could only decipher as a private joke. It was riddled with satisfaction and that made him slightly uneasy, but he decided, with no small amount of relief, that uneasy was better than the horror flooding through him when he stood alone.

The reveller's parted in waves to allow the bluenette through, watching almost reverently before they returned to their previous enjoyments. Tala did not move but for the slight tilt upwards of his head to meet those piercing eyes as the mysterious stranger stopped before him, a single slice of shock rocking his core as smooth leather clad fingers brushed softly but surely over his cheek.

His face was unreadable even as Tala scrutinised it, from the strangely familiar blue markings to the set gaze and he could not find it within himself to resist as the stranger captured his hand and coaxed him, more of a demand but, he reasoned with himself, a soft one, towards the dance floor.

A shiver raced up the redhead's back as he was brought round, a gloved hand cupping his lower waist with practiced ease as the other clasped his free hand, pulling him intimately towards, but not against his dance partner. He noted that he was brought a lot closer than any of the other couples were dancing but the thought was not reflected upon as they began to move in gentle circling steps. The music was something Tala could not place, a gentle sort of ballad with a soft masculine voice filled with promises of things people could not hope to keep long in the real world. Ironic, he thought, that in dreams I would dance to music about dreams and wishes. Blue eyes lifted to meet those of the stranger he danced with and he was almost startled to find them staring directly at him, studying him meticulously.

The redhead looked away, slightly embarrassed to feel his cheeks burning and he was glad that he had or else he would not have realised the crowds were acting strangely again, dancing in a perfect circle around him and his dance partner. His back stiffened as he watched them, some not even dancing, content to simply stand and stare. That would have been alright, Tala may have even considered they were appraising the dance technique of the bluenette, had they not been looking directly at the redhead himself, and Tala knew for a fact that outside a box step, his dancing expertise was sorely lacking. It made him uneasy, and with good reason.

Then came the laughter. Starting at a barely palpable din unheard over the music and sweeping to a crescendo that drowned out the festivities at an alarming pitch. Tala felt his entire body cringe as one by one, the revellers around him stopped their synchronised movements, choosing instead to stand at the edge of the perfect circle, inside which he, and his partner, who chose not to acknowledge their behaviour were still stepping with the fading music, and laugh.

"What-" His voice was cut off by the alarmingly loud chime of a clock he could not see. His dance partner was stubborn, keeping a tight grip on his waist, the clasp around his hand frighteningly strong as it prevented him from turning properly to look for the clock which, as if sensing his distress, struck a second chime and he was finally able to locate it. Reflected several times on the glass walls, was a pendulum timepiece, featuring a thirteen hour face. The hour hand curved delicately up to the twelfth hour and while that seemed something barely significant to Tala the triumphant expression on the face of his dancing partner was not reassuring.

The smug goading smile where previously there was none, with an expression as glacial as an iceberg filled Tala with a sense of dread. He felt the thought run through him that he had seen that look before, and it had not meant anything good. The redhead wrenched himself from the arms enclosing him and looked around for escape, nearly frightening himself with what he saw. The party-goers had tightened the circle around him trapping him against any retreat. The soft murmur of voices, too many to understand, too little to hear particular words, was an audible hum in the silence of the crowded ballroom, the music long since sung its last note.

Flinching noticeably at the chime of the clock, now deafening in the low din of the ballroom, Tala felt a bubble of annoyance swell inside of him, narrowed eyes turning on the obvious instigator of this plot, "What is this?"

The bluenette swept a perfect bow, deep and mocking, only his expression displaying the enjoyment of his little game, no ounce of courtly behaviour present on the kingly features, "Your dreams, Tala."

"How do you know my name?" The redhead took a shaky step backwards, his breath caught in his throat, the widening of the smirk before him the only answer he could stomach before he turned and plunged into the crowd, hands scratching and shoving at those who stood in his way. It could have been likened to drowning in a dead pool, the river Styx, hands reaching out to grab him and pull him down under the murky water, but he persisted, blind desperation driving him to smash into the walls of bodies surrounding him, not yet close enough to break his momentum. Tala emerged on the other side, gauze laced body flying with speed into the solid wall of glass, reflecting his terrified face back towards him, unbreakable as he thrust his fists against it, urgently demanding freedom.

A soft startled sob wracked his frame as he beat the mirror surface until his hands hurt, eyes flying wildly around his distraught reflected image to find something to assist him only to freeze solidly. The ballroom was empty. The spacious grandeur only multiplied in size with the absence of dancers, the floor cast in streamers and fallen masks, and the dark figure behind him was watching his fearful eyes with something akin to predatorial amusement. Tala didn't even have time to wonder where the others had gone, his thoughts stolen by the strength of the stare through the glass, "…who are you?"

The bluenette moved closer, the ominous sound of boots against the reflective floor sending a brief chill over the other's skin, and when close enough, the heat radiating against the lace back of the redhead's dress chased the feeling away, hands lifting to settle surely on the slender hips encased by the many layers of filmy white fabric before sliding around his waist in a parody of a loose embrace. Tala was startled by how easily the other male could touch him, how sure he was that he would not pull away. 'If I could' the redhead thought absently, eyes trained warily on the figure leaning down over his shoulder, meeting his gaze squarely in the mirror.

"Who do you think I am?" Devious lips curled into what Tala could only imagine, by the sound of the voice, to be a frightening smile, frightening only because Tala knew it would be dangerously attractive, even as those same lips pressed in a chaste kiss to his neck. Faint words echoed in his ears with the soft brush of skin against skin and what seemed to confuse him more was that the voice that spoke them was none other than his own though he could not call to mind ever saying them.

"You're him, aren't you?" He mirrored the fast fading echo of the voice in his ears, an unknowing parallel to the first time they had spoken, "You're the Goblin King." The bluenette felt his grin widen at the lack of surety in the words as he nipped at the redhead's exposed ear, drawing a startled gasp from the slender figure in his arms "Kai…"

An upward glance to meet the dazed blue eyes in the mirror sent a shiver of excitement through him. With the right amount of persuasion, Tala would give himself up without a thought. Kai tightened his grip almost possessively around the redhead who seemed to tremble softly in his grip, his eyes flickering from fear to curiosity, an almost enchanting mix.

"You're not real." The words almost brought a laugh from the bluenette's lips as he watched the teenager shake his head in disbelief, "I'm not here, this is all in my head." Tala started at the almost dark chuckle in his ear as the arms surrounding him unravelled, warm hands resting on his hips in a way that made the redhead nervous, but not as nervous as the sensual whisper against his ear, filled with a promise so rough, Tala was visibly shaken "Shall we see?"

Given no warning he barely had time to throw his hands up to protect his face from meeting the reflective glass of the wall as he was pressed against it, his lips parting in a gasp as lips ravished his neck and shoulder, trailing tender nips to almost animalistic biting across the pale plane of skin. Reaching back to pull Kai away, Tala gave out a strangled whimper as his hands were caught and pressed against the glass leaving him immobile under the onslaught of soft and ruthless kissing.

"S-stop! Stop it!" With no option left other than to speak, Tala struggled to make the bluenette listen, "Let go of me!" His breath caught in his throat as feral ruby eyes gazed up at him, burning brightly with amusement and lust through a haze of slate hair. He wracked his brain for an argument to rival the control of the emotions shown through those domineering eyes but words failed. He lips parted and no sound came forth.

Kai smirked, "Why are you so afraid?" Releasing the redhead's hands he spun him around, soft protests accompanied by the shift of satin and gauze as the ball gown encasing the slender figure trapped before him flared with the sudden movement, and pressed him, back to the glass, cornering the smaller figure. "If I am not real," He edged closer, pressing himself teasingly against the blue eyed angel, watching soft moist lips part only to emit shallow breaths, "And you are not really here, why are you afraid?" Kai almost felt his control slip as the Tala's eyes shifted nervously hidden under long dark lashes and white teeth nibbled a plump lower lip.

"I seem to know your name and I don't know why..." Garnet studied the pale face of the youth in front of him as he lifted his gaze to circle to the room, "I know this place. It looks like something I've seen before but I can't recall it. I don't know why I'm here and why I'm seeing these things, I don't know what you want from me. I don't like being left out of a loop I'm certain I should be in!" The slender hands lifted again to push at his chest only once in resolute defiance, his voice gaining strength, "I don't like feeling trapped!"

"Trapped, Tala?" The tone was almost giddy in its pleasure, and Tala blanched at the mischievous tone as strong arms surrounded him, pulling him from the mirrored wall until he rested uneasily against the Goblin King, "Would you like to know what trapped really feels like?" The breath over his ear was taunting and hot, and Tala found his breath stolen, "Would you like me to show you everything you don't know doesn't matter? I can take all this from your mind completely. You won't have to think about anything but me."

"But I don't want-" His voice gave way to a cry as he found himself lifted, thrown over a sturdy shoulder "Hey!" Panic kick started him into action. Fists beat against the Goblin King's back, only resulting in an amused laugh; his legs kicked but with barely enough room to move through the heavy fabric layered over his limbs "Put me down!" His breaths rushed to release themselves as he tried to struggle his way down, hopeful enough to think if he writhed enough the bluenette would lose his grip. A sudden rush of air surprised him.

Kai dropped the squirming figure onto the chaise lounge in a mass of gauze, the petite redhead almost lost in the layers of the dress that covered him, struggling to find a way to right himself. The sight as he glared petulantly over his shoulder at the cockily smirking Goblin King was far too familiar, watching artful fingers peel the moulded leather from his hands in preparation made his blood run hot and his mouth go dry all at once. Why was it so familiar? The redhead steeled himself. He wanted answers.

"I know you. Why? How?" Tala did not catch himself before the words were out, and the inquisitive look on his face seemed to spark amusement, spreading like a shark's smile on the bluenette before him, "This doesn't feel right." He made to stand, only to find his legs tangled in the various layers of white flowing from his waist, "I want to leave."

"But I've been such a gentleman so far…" The Goblin King did not seem to be taking his protests seriously, every word dripping in mock-chivalry, the playful gleam in the umber eyes simply studying him, every line, every detail, like a starved tiger and blue eyes hardened. Tala found that though impetuous and embarrassingly childish, the words had already slipped, "You have not!"

The bluenette raised a condescending eyebrow and Tala's hardened gaze shattered into a look of shock as a firm hand twisted in the layered chiffon of his dress, the material tearing away in a large fistful of fabric, "No?" Kai asked the flippancy of his tone almost sarcastic. The younger finally managed a half turn to inspect the damage, parting the material and finding a large rip in the finely sewn stature of his garment, the pale skin of his leg bare underneath but for a thin layer of net. He did not notice the piercing stare of the man above him, eyes fixed on the partially exposed flesh, "That was not very gentlemanly!"

Demanding fingers tore his gaze away, lifting his chin until he met brilliant ruby eyes, almost immediately lost in the fiery gaze. No words were spoken as the King of Goblins swept in, pressing his lips firmly to the slightly parted lips of the redhead, the only sound a gasp of surprise as Tala's hands tightened around the handfuls of material within clutching reach of his fingers.

Kai left the younger no chance to think as he coaxed the petal soft lips open with his tongue, his hands, previously kept away for fear of scaring him, now inching their way over the lace bodice of the dress. Tala broke their contact, tearing his face away, cheeks flushed, breath hurried and eyes wounded as they flickered from Kai to some space that did not contain him in an effort not to look at him too long, his hands crossing before his chest in an attempt to keep any onslaught at bay, "What are you doing?"

The bluenette grasped the two defensive wrists pulling them apart and easing the reluctant redhead onto his back, descending over the satin clad body as he sprawled it delicately over the chaise lounge, the decorative lilac silk cloth long since slithered in a silent wisp to the floor. Tala looked magnificent against the wine red velvet backdrop, with his defiant eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked set to struggle and indeed would have; Kai had no doubt, if he had room to move, his lips parting soundlessly as if to protest before closing again, no doubt taken off guard as he stumbled uselessly over what to say to dissuade his rather forward admirer.

"Wait a- hang on! What are you doing?" The question came again, the pitch a note higher and baby blues were guarded in preparation to panic. Kai offered him a soft trail of kisses over the pale cheeks to the rose lips he had left in order to forcefully persuade the younger to lay back "Why won't you answer me?"

"Hush pretty one…" Tala was not screaming for him to stop, was not protesting, was merely asking his actions and Kai felt a smirk steal over his lips as he pressed them to the slender neck beneath him, slipping his hands over the beaded and laced bodice of the dress, searching into the many layers of the fabric that made up the skirt. He would not let the redhead dismiss him this time.

Tala whimpered, the sound muffled as he bit his own lip, as Kai's questing fingers slipped beneath the fabric of the dress, sliding teasingly over the soft skin of his calf and up, dancing high on his inner thigh with intent to go higher, the look on his face bordering triumphant. Tala struggled to think why he was so set against this man, why he felt he had reason to be wary of him. It was all there, in the feral red eyes but he had trouble deciphering the smug looks being sent his way with every trespass made on his own body and every lack of rebellion he put forth.

Kai laced the fingers of his free hand with the limp hand of the beauty staring up at him through clouded eyes, as his occupied one managed to detect the tear in the dress, quickly sweeping apart the folds of material, baring long slender legs. Tala gasped, his cheeks flushing deep claret as he fought to sit up, clearly searching for the words to protest but all that came out was a weak plea, "Wait…no!"

"Do not be afraid." The words seemed so sincere, that Tala had to look up, his face clearly showing mistrust and embarrassment. The notion that he should not be afraid trapped underneath a fairytale King he didn't know who was touching him in places he was certain he'd never been touched before, though the sensations took some form of familiarity inside of him, was laughable. And clearly, his face showed as much.

"I am not here to hurt you." When their lips met again, Tala was jolted again by a sense of de ja vu. The Goblin King touched him far too freely to have done it just this once. He seemed to know just where to touch and the redhead could feel himself fall apart in his hands. His protests died in his mouth and heat rushed through his veins as the stronger body atop him aligned with him perfectly, their legs tangled along the chaise lounge and the bluenette began to move. Tala could not stop the helpless whimper that was swallowed into the eager mouth ravishing his own as he felt his body respond to the friction, his cheeks burning, his eyes fluttering closed of their own accord. Kai broke their kiss hesitantly; pulling away to watch the pleasure course over the younger's features.

He could feel the petite redhead shuddering under him, lips parted in soft breathy gasps as he rocked against the slender hips, ever so gently. Tala was still inexperienced despite his many sexual encounters during his time in the Labyrinth. The way his body writhed, his head tilting back almost offering himself up as his back arched when Kai pressed against him just right. It was so innocent and yet at the same time, Kai felt almost feverish under the spell of need woven by the creature beneath him.

Kai pressed harder, practically lying on top of the younger now, only one hand stemmed at the side of the blushing face holding his weight as his other grasped Tala's bare thigh, lifting it and draping it across his hip, feeling the slight muscle tighten around him as he rocked against the redhead's arousal.

Tala couldn't stop. His hips lifted, pressing back, a soft groan of the King's name passing his lips before he could even think to swallow it. The sound seemed to please the bluenette, the proof lying in fluttering kisses over his bare throat with wild abandon, sitting up and bringing the lither figure with him. Tala was too drunk on desire to notice the movement, convincing himself easily that the world was tilting from his lack of breath, straddling the bluenette's lap, content to simply bask in the attention lavished upon his throat as quick expert fingers found the back lace of his dress, drawing the strings loose with a practiced hand.

"Wait, I-" The soft whisper of hesitation was easily subdued, quick fingers sliding up over the pale flesh revealed through the back lace of the dress, lips fastening to his shoulder with a tender nip. The soft panting increasing in pace was not helping the Goblin King's self control and the thigh clenched tightly around his hip, as if in fear of letting go, pressed him tightly against the redhead. The knowledge that the younger had less experience and restraint than he, that he could not stop himself, greatly pleased Kai, but he had expected more in the way of coaxing, and so he found himself surprised to say the least as pale hands inched their way hesitantly up over the dark velvet sleeves of his brocade jacket to clasp cautiously to his shoulders as Tala shifted in his lap. The movement brought forth synchronised sounds of satisfaction as Kai latched onto the pale offered neck, intent on leaving his mark.

Tala could feel nothing but the red hot sparks shooting through his veins with every touch, with nothing to douse them or diminish their wrath. He pressed tighter to the firm body holding him, head tilting back to offer more skin for Kai to ravage. He didn't even notice his own fingers tugging at the lash of lace against the bluenette's throat, Kai's lips curving into a smug grin against his skin, fingers slipping up under his grip to expertly loosen the delicate article, and tug it away.

"So impatient, my sweet," The rich timbre of the elder's voice sent a tingle down the spine of the body in his lap, baby blue eyes refocusing with effort on the curve of masculine lips. Tala could still feel the flush in his cheeks, but he didn't feel the shame or embarrassment that he thought would have overwhelmed him entirely by this point and as his eyes locked with glinting ruby, he threw caution to the wind. So what if his warning sirens were drowned in sensation? So what if this turned out to be a big mistake? It was just a dream right? No harm ever came from dreaming, and should this demon with the blood coloured eyes never return to haunt his dreams again, the redhead could safely say he wanted the full experience before he waved his dream lover off with heartbroken eyes and the rise of the sun.

Kai kept his eyes on Tala as pale fingers grew bold, slipping beneath the shoulders of the dark blue glittering velvet, sliding the garment over the rounded muscles of the bluenette's arms to pool around his hips on the chaise lounge. A pink tongue flicked out to wet soft lips, garnet eyes watching in avid fascination as the daring fingers continued at an unhurried pace, smoothing over the loose ruffled silk shirt and lower, tugging the sensual fabric loose from leather. Cyan eyes were darkened and inviting, and the Goblin King could not refuse.

Pressing as close to the slender figure as possible without impeding the younger's steady progress, Kai took the tempting lips on display in front of him in a deep kiss, every ounce of heat in his body transferred with passion to the lesser practiced, but still endlessly satisfying youth. Tala whimpered soundlessly and pressed up into the bluenette's mouth, hands tugging at the silk shirt in his grasp as Kai slipped the crystal strewn bodice of the dress down to rest in the redhead's lap, the unlaced corset making an audible sound as it hit the ground.

Tala was shivering deliciously against him, skin trembling softly as ungloved hands mapped the bare flesh of his back. Kai watched, eyes fixed on the pleasure soaked features of his prey as he sampled the redhead's sweet mouth, and hands slipped lower, brushing teasingly against the small of the redhead's back, delving a little further into the folds of the gauzy dress to rub against the upper rounded globes of the younger's ass. Tala let out a soft squeak of surprise, eyes shooting open to stare back at Kai, unwilling or unable to break their kiss despite the foreign touch. That was new, Tala was certain of it. That had most certainly never been felt before.

Their lips rubbed together, sharing each other's breath as Kai turned, sinking down to settle leather clad knees on the shining marble floor, cushioned by the lilac silk that had fallen early in their interlude. Lifting the redhead only slightly, he nudged, watching as Tala perched on the edge of the chaise, lips parting hesitantly as Kai's hands slid into the layers of net and glittering gauze, grasping the voluminous fabric bunched around the younger's waist. Tala lifted his hips slowly, breath stuttering in shaky gasps as firm hands inched the layers of thin elegant material over his thighs, fingers brushing his legs tantalizingly as his main defence was stripped away.

Kai almost had to take breath, sorely tempted to press his temptation onto his back and ravish him as he sat legs splayed before him, half sprawled on red velvet in the scandalous undergarments befitting a dress of such beauty. Tala bit his lip to stifle the moan he was sure would have escaped as the bluenette leaned forward, taking the dainty lace of the feminine elastic circling his thigh between his teeth and tugged at it, lips brushing teasingly over his inner thigh as he pulled the garter over the fair unblemished skin. The redhead couldn't contain the needy sound that fled his lips as Kai pulled it free, warm hand cupping underneath the now naked thigh and lifting it to his mouth, pressing open mouthed kisses against the redhead's leg that shot heat straight to his abdomen, roiling madly like the slow burn of excitement he felt in the few seconds before he tipped over the first dip on a rollercoaster.

Though, this burn was significantly different.

"Do you feel it, my love?" Tala wanted to fall back on the chaise and just let Kai do what he wanted, as long as he continued to speak in that seducing lilt. The ballroom was hot and every sound made echoed off of the walls with startling clarity, "Does it ache?" The question made Tala draw in a sharp breath. The voice was sly, bordering on mischievous, and the redhead wasn't sure he'd survive that tone. He nodded slowly, moistening his lips again, and not missing how those eyes focussed on his tongue as he did so. Hot breath travelled up the length of his inner thigh, and Tala's arms collapsed underneath his propped up body, a sharp cry passing unbidden as fingers followed, dancing feather light over the juncture of hip and groin.

"I must say, my wolf, these are quite becoming on you."

Tala pressed his arms over his face and struggled to control himself, the mischief in the tone doing more to his libido than he liked. He sucked a hand into his mouth, biting into the back of his palm roughly as that light touch moved over the lace panties restraining his arousal and Kai chuckled at the reaction, the sound equivalent to dark chocolate, deep, sinful and intoxicating, every word a delight to his frazzled senses, "Don't hide from me."

An insistent hand tugged at the slender wrist before Tala did himself serious damage, and the redhead was forced to let it go, mouth opening wide in a loud cry as, with no warning, warm lips caressed him through the lace, "Oh god, Kai, please!" They rubbed and suckled without mercy, tracing over the curve of his stiffened flesh through the scant fabric, warm breath teasing his skin with every kiss, "Kai, I can't-"

"Shh," A stretch of defined muscles rubbed against the length of his body as Kai came up over him, fingers stroking over the curve of his heart shaped face, "I know what you can take my love. You have the strength, you have the need, just let me make you feel good. Let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want..."

Tala made a choked sound in the back of his throat at the feeling of fingers rubbing up under the back of his thigh, pressing under the lace and working inwards, "Kai-" The bluenette met the younger's eyes and held his gaze as his fingers pressed between the curved globes of the redhead's ass, brushing surely over the concealed opening there, the slender body clenching beneath him, pressing down against the rub of his fingertips, much to his surprise, "Oh god-"

"Almost there, my love." The fingers withdrew and Tala mewled pathetically, arching his hips up eagerly. Kai shook his head, chuckling softly at the expectant face "I must prepare you. I could hurt you if I don't, and I want you to feel good..." The bluenette was momentarily caught off guard as Tala launched himself upwards, stringing his arms around his lover's neck and yanking him down to latch onto his mouth, nibbling and licking at his lips, fingers almost ripping the fine silk shirt in his haste to remove it, "Want you, now."

Kai responded to the abrupt admission with a soft growl, thrusting his tongue into the willing mouth and allowing Tala to tug the black fabric over his head, mouths parting for mere seconds to remove it before he pressed the blue eyed nymph's shoulders into the red velvet cushioning, taking a calming breath "Your words make me burn, my wolf..."

The face looking up at him was pure sex. Blue eyes were glazed with lust, a kind of deep all encompassing passion that Kai hadn't seen in them before. Not when he had him pressed against the wall, sucking on his tongue like a harlot. Not when he had him writhing in his lap in the underground tunnels. Not even when he had the redhead moaning into his mouth as he stroked him into completion. No, none of those times had the redhead been completely willing, a slave to his own hormones, but now, with pink lips swollen from kisses and slender hands reaching up to embrace him, Kai could safely say that in all the kingdoms of the Fae, he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

The panting lips he was staring at curved suspiciously and Kai smirked down at the teenager sprawled like a feast beneath him, the sensation of fingers sliding over the front of his leather pants almost too stimulating "You're testing my patience, pretty one," Tala only laughed even as Kai's hands slipped down over his hips, grasping the scraps of lace preserving his dignity and tearing them off, startling the younger as the thin material gave way beneath the pressure of his impatient grip like smoke.

With a sleight of hand that had the redhead momentarily mesmerised, Kai produced a shimmering crystal from what appeared to be thin air, watching closely as blue eyes studied it, a faint flash of recognition lighting in the fair face before the wonder took over, watching the orb roll gracefully across the bluenette's fingers, "I've seen that before... How do you do that?"

Kai shifted slightly closer with a conspiratorial smile, the leather casing his upper thighs brushing the chaise, Tala's fingers pressing inadvertently against the straining front of his pants, "Magic, my love," With a twist of the wrist, the crystal transformed into a carved glass vial, a glittering blue liquid swirling inside, "It serves its purpose." The bluenette cast his eyes over the naked form of his soon to be lover, noting the flush of blood beneath pale skin, the unsteady rise and fall of the younger's chest, parted lips and dazed eyes staring up at him, almost screaming silently for continuance.

Pulling the stopper free of the vial and waving it away into dust, Kai tipped the miniscule bottle, coating his fingers liberally with the sparkling fluid. Tala watched entranced, flicking his eyes up to see a burning ruby gaze studying his every move. Just a look was enough to set him on fire at this point, so the tickling of wet fingers over the sensitive skin of his thigh matched with the slow smouldering curve of the bluenette's lips just about fried him to a crisp. The bold trailing touch dragged up, leaving a tingling in its wake, sinking down between the redhead's spread legs, searching for the puckered entrance they had previously made themselves familiar with, and upon locating it, rubbed firmly across the clenched ring of muscle there.

Tala pressed his head back into the chaise cushions, clenching his eyes shut as Kai chuckled over him, "A strange thing, pixie dust..." A warm hand settled on the younger's trembling thigh as the bluenette applied the briefest amount of pressure and Tala gasped as a fingertip teased him inside, slipping into the second knuckle with no discomfort, "Pixie's really are quite miraculous. An oxymoron if you will. Beautiful creatures with the filthiest habits imaginable. They bite and scratch and steal, but their wings possess a special dust that if mixed into the right concoction could create either a powerful sleeping draught," Pale lips parted in a sharp cry as the finger inside him thrust sharply inside, any pain that could have been felt with the initial intrusion melting away fast, "Or a healing salve."

Slender hands gripped tightly to the bluenette's shoulders, nails digging into skin as the pleasurable pulsing inside of him increased, a second finger pressing into scalding heat. Scarlet eyes took it all in. The way dark tinted lashes fluttered over delirious blue eyes, the redhead's wet mouth slightly parted in quiet pants, thighs flexing beneath his grip as he scissored his fingers, "But you knew about the first use, didn't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Kai shook his head with a forgiving smile, pressing a third finger into the writhing body beneath him, spreading them gently to properly stretch the younger. He had lapsed, forgetting the amnesiac effects of the peach he had fed Tala and that mentioning these little titbits of information may alert the human to his intentions and more importantly, that this was not as unreal as he believed. It was alright though. Tala was too far gone to focus on anything he might say right now. His thoughts were disrupted as the hands gripping his shoulders released him, sliding partway down his arms before gripping again with a soft hiss and Kai withdrew his fingers, slowly, drawing out the soft discontented moan that followed their removal.

"No, don't-" The pleas that had been at first, eager to push him away, now clawed him closer desperately and Kai surrendered just the once to the will of the stunning creature below him. Tala was a nymph in disguise, demanding attention even as Kai fought to remove the remainder of his clothes to better please him, near ripping the leather hide that clung to his hips to faster descend on that inviting body. The noises that escaped parted lips were like siren's song, urging and pleading; begging for completion and Kai could do nothing but comply. Why deny what they both wanted?

As he pressed down over the sprawled treat beckoning him forward, he took in the slight widening of cyan eyes and the soft gasping of pink lips as he allowed the redhead to feel all of him. He had waited so long for this. There was no room for error.

The glitter of pixie dust slicked the way as he breached the willing body, the sharp wail against his ear and the warm breath washing over his neck only adding to the teasing sensation and he was glad there was no cause for pain. The enchanted dust would fix all harm before the slender creature had time to cry for the sting, leaving Tala free to enjoy the entirety of the prowess he had to offer with little of the consequences. After all, it would not do to distract his beauty from bliss. Allowing the fragile boy no time to tense, he pushed up on his arms, holding slender shoulders to the cushioning of the chaise lounge as he ground hard against the cradle of the redhead's hips. The heat was heavenly, the soft yielding of velvet flesh gripping him tightly, a perfect fit. Pulling back just far enough he was gifted with the sight of those beautiful blue eyes fluttering shut just as a gratified moan burst free from the exposed throat.

"Oh... Kai!" Tala was a boost to any man's ego as he writhed under the bluenette, fingers reaching and grabbing despite the hands pressed to his shoulders, wanting to touch more, feel more. The whisper of slate bangs on his face made him realise his eyes were closed and he stared up enraptured at the suddenly not so composed face of his dream-lover. Masculine hands slid down over his chest, palms dragging deliberately over peaked nipples and sending floods of warmth rolling over the redhead's skin as they danced lower, teasing over his ribs to pin down his hips and thrust harder.

Tala was incognizant beneath the onslaught, only sounds of pleasure, gasps of incoherent words and whimpering sighs escaping his mouth as he tried in vain to ask for more. His newly freed hands tangled into damp blue locks, tugging Kai down over him to capture his lips in an insistent needy kiss that stole what was left of his breath. The push and pull of the rhythm rocked his body over the chaise, the friction of skin against feverish skin burned hot under his fingertips and the muscles straining through the Goblin King's back were heaven to touch. Lights flashed bright behind his eyes as he clenched every muscle he had, and he wasn't sure whether that came from the reflections bouncing off the glass walls behind Kai's shoulder or that he was literally exploding from the inside.

Not that that mattered. Kai was watching him intently, that previously smirking mouth partially open as he sucked in air, eyes burning brightly, lit from inside and on fire with lust and Tala wanted to drown in those eyes, drink up the garnet like a fine wine and let it take him. It was so hot it was getting hard to breathe and all he wanted to do was drop off the precipice with Kai following him down. He didn't want this dream to end but he could feel himself flexing up, grip tightening around the bluenette's back as he struggled to keep hold, eyes fluttering wildly as his fingers slipped on perspiring skin. Don't wake up, he told himself as his body trembled with exhaustion, only the sheer adrenaline cresting the wave of pleasure riding him keeping him conscious. All of the tenuous grasping he had allowed to slip through his fingers made him cry out as hips pressed flush against him one last time, and with that final scream those eyes swept him in and he could feel the darkness take him.

III

Kai was reluctant to release him. Tala had always looked more fragile than he really was, but never had it been more apparent than it was now, sweeping lashes curled over flushed cheeks, long lost to the euphoria he had given in to. Laid bare across the dark velvet all alabaster skin and fiery hair made him look truly angelic but Kai did not regret what he had just done. Tala would not remember, and once his time was up it would not matter. This would be a crystal Kai would keep, purely for the memories. Never would he surrender this sight. Never would he forget the touch of that hand finally accepting him, even if it were under false pretences. There would be plenty of time for Tala to accept him when he finally lost this game.

He withdrew from the welcoming heat of the younger's body with a soft groan, already missing the snug cradle of previously virgin muscles, watching that small crease form between the sweeping lines of the redhead's brow, bee-stung lips parting in a near silent echo of a whimper. He was so very beautiful. It almost hurt to look away, and yet the Goblin King did so, if only to keep from tempting himself further. It could not be long now, anyway.

Kai glanced up at the clock. Surely time was almost up and he could take the slumbering redhead to the castle. The awakening would most definitely be a show-stopper. Garnet eyes narrowed as he turned fully, certain his eyes played him false as he moved away from the unconscious human to better see what he thought was a deception. The image did not alter.

The clock had struck twelve long ago, and yet, the hands stood tall in the self-same position, as if time had not passed. It was almost mocking in its silent refusal to move, perched as placed upon the glass wall, untouched and Kai tasted bitterness deeply as he turned back to the peacefully sleeping redhead, watching the slender body in its peaceful sprawl, not yet moved from how he had lost himself to this dream.

"The Labyrinth believes I am cheating," The Goblin King breathed at last, not daring move back towards the younger lest he not be able to remove himself, "Very well. It seems you have a chance yet, my Wolf. Time will resume when you escape my prison..." He smirked, unable to help himself.

"If you escape my prison..."

III

Luna: Love me? For I need it...


End file.
